ShadowSnake
by Wolf Rodriguez
Summary: An ANBU Black Ops soldier by the code-name Shadowsnake has been tasked with training the new Genin teams, along with their original sensei. How would that change the story? Stronger and Smarter Konoha 12. Rated M for future content. Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, OCxHana (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1: Shadowsnake

**Wolf: Hey guys! Welcome to my first Naruto story. The story will follow canon but I will be adding alterations to it. Team 7, 8, and 10 will be taught by Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma, respectively, but will also be taught by an ANBU soldier that goes by the name Shadowsnake. Alright, let's get on with the story.**

 **Shout-out to Codename: ShadowFox for the inspiration for this story**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Forest near the edge of the Land of Fire_

Two ANBU soldiers are moving through the trees at fast speeds heading towards their mission in the Land of Wind for a simple assassination mission.

"You're going to try and follow our mission's protocol this time, right?" says the ANBU with the dog mask.

"Tch. Maybe, maybe not. Depends on how I feel about our target." says the ANBU with a snake mask. The former ANBU looks at the one with the snake mask. The latter can feel that he is glaring at him. "Alright, fine. I'll follow protocol. Sometimes I hate you Kakashi."

The one revealed to Kakashi stops moving. "We're here. Riku, use your shadow-travel and find out how many guards there are."

The one revealed as Riku melts into the shadows and travels along the side of the building counting how many guards there are. He travels back to Kakashi and resurfaces. "I counted 5 guards." says Riku. "You want to take the guards or should I?"

"Find our target and assassinate him. I'll deal with the guards." As he says that, Riku melts into his shadow and travels under the doorway. He re-emerges from his shadow and begins his search for their target. Meanwhile, Kakashi was already taking down the fourth guard.

After Riku had searched four different rooms, he found the room their target was in and melted into the shadows to position himself behind him. He re-emerged and drew his sword. He aimed for decapitation. He swung his sword and removed his head from his body. After he kills his target he goes back outside and sees Kakashi waiting for him.

"What took you so long?"

"Shut up Kakashi. It took a while to find what room he was in. Anyway, let's go. If we leave now we can make it to Konoha by nightfall."

Kakashi doesn't argue and they start moving through the trees headed back to Konoha. While on the way there Kakashi decides to ask Riku why he wants to get back to Konoha so early. Riku responds by saying that the new Genin teams are going to announced tomorrow.

"So, you want to see if you became a Jonin sensei?" Kakashi asks with a slight smile in his voice.

"I just want to see if Naruto graduated from the Academy." Riku responds. "Hurry up. We're almost at Konohagakure."

"You beginning to care for the kid, aren't you Riku?"

"Shut up. You know I've cared for him since we were tasked to protect him from the villagers.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Kakashi and Riku were called to the Hokage's office._

" _What do you think he wants to talk to us about?" Riku asks._

" _Don't know." Kakashi responds._

 _With a sigh, Riku shakes his head. They knock on the door of the Hokage's office. They hear a come in from inside the room. As they enter they notice a little kid sitting in the Hokage's office._

" _Hokage, did we come at a bad time?" they both ask._

" _No, you came at a great time. Meet Naruto Uzumaki"_

 _The kid, now known as Naruto waves at the two ANBU officers. The two officers wave back._

" _I want you two to protect Naruto while he is going about town."_

" _Hai Hokage-sama." the two respond_

" _Naruto, how old are you?" Kakashi asks._

 _Naruto responds, "I'm six years old."_

" _Naruto, can you wait outside with Kakashi?"_

 _Naruto nods in response. After they leave Riku turns to the Hokage and asks if he is the kid that has the Kyuubi sealed inside. Sarutobi nods in response._

" _Anything else you want us to do or is that all?"_

" _Would you mind training Naruto until he gets in the academy so that he can protect himself if he needs to?"_

" _Hai Hokage-sama."_

 _Riku heads outside and lets Kakashi know that they also tasked with training Naruto. They decided that would teach Naruto basic Taijutsu, which he picked up easily. They also helped with his chakra control, which took weeks for him to learn how to control. They tried teaching him Genjutsu only to realize he can't form a basic illusion, so instead they focused on trying to get him to be able to detect and dispel Genjutsu. His training with basic ninjutsu didn't go as planned. Turns out his huge chakra container created mishaps with the_ _ **Bunshin no Jutsu**_ _, so they decided to teach him the_ _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**_

 _By the time Naruto was ten years old he was at Chunin level strength. He asked the ANBU watching him, which he calls Hachi and Hebi,_ _ **(Hachi is a dog and Hebi means snake in Japanese)**_ _if he could enroll in the Ninja Academy next year. They agree and take him to the Hokage and let him know that Naruto wants to become a shinobi._

 _Time Skip_

 _Naruto is now 11 years old and is now enrolling into the academy and Kakashi and Riku are now watching him making sure that no one will stop him from being enrolled in the academy._

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

"You know, the Hokage asked me to lead a genin team. I'll be leading to newly formed Team 7." says Kakashi.

"So, you'll be retiring your mask?" Riku says, "Guess I'll either be joining an ANBU team or I'll be retiring my mask as well."

After that conversation, they continue on their way back to Konohagakure.

Once they arrive, they go their separate ways heading to their homes. As Riku enters his house, he removes his mask and ANBU outfit. He puts on a pair of pants and a loose-fitting shirt. He goes to his kitchen and prepares his dinner of ramen. Afterwards, he goes to bed and soon falls asleep thinking about the next day.

 **Wolf: Well, there's my first Naruto fic. I'm going to try and upload a new chapter for this story every week.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review. This is Wolf signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Placements and Meeting Hana

**Wolf: Here is Chapter 2 of Shadowsnake. This chapter will have the reveal of the new Genin teams and the introduction of each of them. Will also show Hokage asking Snake to train them.**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed, and favorited, Now on with the story.**

 **All rights belong to Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Konohagakure: Naruto's bedroom_

Sunlight creeps into Naruto's bedroom. The light lands directly on his face. He groans as he wakes up and rises out of bed. He goes to his kitchen and prepares a plate of eggs to eat for breakfast. After he finished eating, he goes back to his room and glances at his calendar. He looks at the date and his eyes widen.

'Shit,' he thought, 'the Genin team placements are today!'

He then rushes to his closet and pulls out ANBU-like clothing and slips it on. Afterwards he slips on his black sandals and runs out the door. Naruto jumps to his roof and runs across the rooftops to get to the shinobi academy on time.

* * *

 _An hour ago the Hokage's office_

Hiruzen is sitting at his desk with all Jonin standing in the room. In the room are Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Riku. Hiruzen pulls a paper out of his desk and begins to read what it says to the group

"The new Genin teams are as follows." Hiruzen states. "Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. The team will be led by Kakashi."

'So I'm teaching the last Uchiha, one of his fangirls, and my sensei's son.' thought Kakashi.

'Good job Naruto.' thought Riku.

"Team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. The team will be led by Kurenai."

At the mention of Kiba Inuzuka, Riku's eyes slightly widen. 'Kiba was in the academy? Guess I really should be paying more attention to what Hana says about her brother.'

* * *

 _Flashback Begins_

 _Riku met Hana when they were at the academy where they also met Itachi. Riku, Hana, and Itachi grew to be good friends. **(They trio met when they were 6)** They trio had been hanging out for years until they heard that Itachi had massacred the entire Uchiha clan but left Sasuke alive. This saddened Riku and Hana extremely and they looked to each other for support. About a year after the Uchiha incident, Riku and Hana started to develop feelings for each other. After a couple of months of constant back and forth with his thoughts, he decides to go to Hana and ask her out on a date._

 _As he walks to the Inuzuka compound, he can't help but feel nervous._

 _'Why am I nervous? I'm an ANBU soldier for Kami's sake' he thinks to himself. He's constantly thinking that while walking to the compound._

 _Hana isn't doing much better on her end. She is currently lying down on her bed thinking about Riku and debating whether or not she should tell him about her feelings._

 _'Why is this so hard? I've never felt more nervous in my life.'_

 _Back with Riku, he finally arrives at the Inuzuka compound and ask if he can see Hana. The guards look at him questionably. He explains that their friends and he wants to know if he can talk to her. The guards still won't let him. He sighs and tells them that his name is Riku. At that guards react and go get Hana._

 _'Really? I had to tell them my name for them to know who I am. Wait...why do my name? I only came here once to drop her off when we were younger and I never told them my name.'_

 _Back with Hana, she is currently pacing the floor still wondering if she should tell Riku about how she feels about him. She is startled when she hears a knock on her door and a voice saying that a visitor named Riku is here to see her._

 _"Thank you. Tell him I'll be there in little bit." 'What does he want to talk to me about? Does he know how I feel about him? Is that why he is here?'_

 _After thinking to herself for a while, she goes outside to see Riku._

 _Riku is patiently waiting outside. As he see Hana walk toward him he can't help but feel nervous and think she looks so cute with her Chunin Jacket._

 _As Hana is walking towards Riku, she can't help but think that he looks really good in his ANBU uniform._

 _Hana walks up to Riku._

 _"Hi Riku. What did you want to talk about?" On the outside she looks calm, but on the inside she's a nervous wreck._

 _"I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to, maybe, walk with me." 'Real smooth, Riku. Real smooth.' he thinks to himself._

 _Hana is a little surprised at this but agrees. As they're walking, they're talking about her missions and his life in the ANBU. While there walking, he's leading them to the top of Hokage Mountain. As they arrive, he leads them the edge so they can see all of Konoha._

 _"This is a beautiful view." said Hana._

 _"Yeah it is." Riku said while looking at Hana instead._

 _Nervously Riku asks, "Hana, can I ask you something?" Hana turns to look at Riku and notices that he looks a little nervous._

 _"Y-Yeah, go ahead." she stutters out._

 _'That was actually kinda cute.' he thinks to himself. "Well, we've known each other for quite a while, and we're really good friends." 'Why is this so hard?'_

 _Hana having a thought about where this is going starts to have a smile creep onto her face. 'Is he planning on asking me out?' she thinks happily._

 _"I was wondering if, maybe, would you like to go on a date with me?"_

 _Hana smiles at the question and responds, "I would be happy to go on a date with you."_

 _He is surprised at the answer but happy nonetheless. He tells her he'll pick her up tonight at 7._

 _Time skip_

 _Still wearing his ANBU uniform he arrives at the Inuzuka compound to see Hana is waiting for him. As he walk up to Hana he notices she is still wearing her Chunin outfit. Hana sees him arrive and walks up to him._

 _"Ready to go?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _He leads her to a nice restaurant not the far from the Hokage's office. After the date, he walks her back home and they talk about their childhood lives. That one date lead other dates and after three months of dating Riku worked up the courage to ask Hana to be his girlfriend. She said yes and they've dating ever since._

 _They've been dating ever since they were 14._

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

'Hm, I wonder what Hana's up to. I haven't seen her since before my last mission.' thought Riku.

'Maybe I can help Hinata with her confidence.' thought Kurenai.

"Team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. The team will be led by Asuma."

'Who would've guessed that those three will be put on the same team.' thought everyone in attendance.

"You are to meet with your Genin teams in two hours. Until then, you are dismissed." said Hiruzen. With that everyone walked out of room, except Riku.

"Riku, can you stay behind for an extra moment?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." He waited for everyone else to leave. "What did you want to talk Hokage-sama?"

"I wanted ask you to also train the new Genin if they pass the test their sensei gives them."

At this Riku has a face of shock. He asks the Hokage, "Why do you want me to train the new Genin?"

"The new Genin have the potential to stronger than the previous generation of shinobi."

"And you want me to unlock that potential?" Hiruzen nods at this. "I'll do it on one condition. You let me tell Naruto who his parents are." At this request Hiruzen closes his eyes and thinks it over.

"Alright, you can tell Naruto who is parents are as long as he passes Kakashi's test. You are now dismissed." says Hiruzen.

Riku nods to this and leaves in a smokeless shunshin. 'I should go see Hana.' He thinks as he leaves.

* * *

 _One Hour later at the Academy_

Naruto had arrived with minutes to spare. As he got to the classroom he noticed all his friends and decides to go sit next to Hinata.

 **(Like I said in the description the Rookie 9 will be smarter. Naruto is aware of her feelings and decided to talk to her to get to know her better)**

"Hi Hinata-chan," said Naruto.

"H-Hi N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata blushing as she realized what Naruto called her.

As he is about to continue his conversation with Hinata, they entire classroom feels rumbling and hears two people shout "I was here first!"

At this everyone turns toward the door and sees Ino and Sakura butting heads and argueing over who entered the classroom first. Iruka then enters the classroom and tells the Genin to be quiet as he is about to tell them who is in what team.

The Genin around the room all have different thoughts.

'I hope I don't get put on the same team as the teme.'

'I hope i get put on the same team as Sasuke-kun.' thought Ino, Sakura and many fangirls around the room.

'I hope I get put on the same team as Naruto-kun.'

'...' Shino and Sasuke think.

 **(I'll skip teams 1-6 and just show the other teams)**

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha and will be led by Kakashi Hatake." said Iruka.

'I was hoping that I would get put onto Hinata-chan's team.' thought Naruto sadly.

"Why am I on the same team as Naruto-baka!?"

"The Deadlast is always placed with the Rookie of the Year, Sakura." said Iruka.

With that Sakura opens her mouth to comment but found no words so she closed her mouth and sat back down.

"Anyways, Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga and will be led by Kurenai Yuhi."

"Team 9 is still in rotation from last year. Team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka and will be led by Asuma Sarutobi."

"Oh come on, why did I have to be on the same team as Lazy Boy and Food Boy." said Ino.

At this Sakura is shouting for joy thinking that she is one step closer to making her _precious Sasuke-kun_ her husband.

After they all settle down they go and sit with their team-mates. Iruka then tells them that they have an hour before their sensei will come to pick them. Team 8 and Team 10 go get barbecue for lunch while Naruto goes and gets ramen while Sakura asks Sasuke if he wants to get lunch together. To which he responds with "No."

An hour passes and all the Genin are back in the classroom waiting for their sensei to come by.

Kurenai walks in and says, "Team 8, come with me." Hinata, Kiba, and Shino get up from their seats and follow Kurenai out the door and to their training grounds.

Asuma walks in and says, "Team 10, follow me." Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino get up and follow Asuma to their training grounds.

Team 7 are in the classroom waiting for their sensei to arrive. An hour passes, and he still hasn't shown up. Naruto being the hyperactive goofball he is decided to set up a small prank for his sensei being late. Another hour passes before Kakashi shows up. As he is walking to door and slides it open to enter, he gets hit in the head with an eraser.

The three Genin are amazed that a Jonin fell for that small prank.

"How can say this? My first opinion of you...I hate you." Kakashi said without any remorse in his voice. "Meet me on the roof in ten minutes.

* * *

 _On the roof_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are on the roof sitting on the steps as their sensei is leaning against a railing.

"Alright, introduce yourselves." Kakashi stated.

"How do we introduce ourselves?" said Sakura. To which Naruto thinks, 'Did she just really ask how are we supposed to introduce ourselves?'

"Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams."

"Why don't you go first Kakashi-sensei? To give us an example." Sakura states.

"Alright. My name is Kakashi. My likes...are not of your concern. My dislikes are the same as my likes. My hopes and dreams...haven't really put much thought into it."

'All we learned was his name.' thought the three genin.

"Pinkie, let's start with you."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…" she then glances at Sasuke and squeals, "my dreams for the future…" she looks back at Sasuke and squeals again.

"And what are you dislikes?"

"Naruto-baka."

'Typical fangirl' Kakashi thinks.

"You with the duck hairdo. Your turn."

"My _name_ is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes while I dislike many things. My dream is to get strong enough to kill a certain man and restore my clan to full power."

To which Sakura thinks that _Sasuke-kun_ is so cool. Meanwhile, Naruto paled at what Sasuke's dream is.

"Alright, Blondie you're up."

"My _name_ is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, and my friends. My dislikes are the three minutes it takes to heat the ramen, people who hate others without knowing them, and fangirls. My dream is to one day become Hokage."

'Those are some big dreams. Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, he is the embodiment of both of you.'

"Alright, meet me tomorrow at Training Ground 7 for your final test."

"What!? Why another test? I thought we already became Genin." said Sakura.

"That was just to show which students have potential to become Genin, Sakura." said Kakashi. The next test will show which of 9 out of the 27 of you are truly able to become Genin."

"Well, if there are no more questions, meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 5 in the morning. Oh, and don't eat breakfast.

* * *

 _Time Skip Training Ground 7_

The trio of shinobi all arrived at the training ground on time, while Kakashi arrived three hours later. After the little argument on whether or not his excuse for being late was true or not. Kakashi explains the test he will be giving them and tells them that they have to come at him with the intent to kill.

With that the three Genin get in position and wait for him to begin the test.

"The test begins…now" Kakashi states.

With that, the trio all speed off into the trees.

Little do they know, an ANBU soldier with a snake mask is sitting on a tree watching from afar.

 **Wolf: Well there is Chapter 2 of** _ **Shadowsnake**_ **. Sorry this chapter is half a week late. I was on Spring Break last week and I was hanging out with my family. So to compensate Chapter 3 will be out before the end of the and then I'll get back on schedule of one every week.**

 **Follow and Favorite. Don't forget to leave a Review. This wolf signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Shadowsnake

**Wolf: Welcome back everyone. Here's the third installment of** _ **ShadowSnake.**_ **Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited. Now on with the story!**

 **Also, there will be some slight Sasuke and Sakura bashing in this chapter. Sasuke bashing will stop when I write in a way to redeem him, but I will continue to bash Sakura if i feel like it.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _Training Ground 7_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are standing across from Kakashi. As Kakashi re-explains that only nine Genin out of the twenty-seven that graduated will move on to become actual Genin. Naruto and Sasuke are unshaken by this, meanwhile Sakura is actually surprised at this.

"Then what was the point of the test at the academy!?" yells Sakura.

'Does the Banshee Bitch have to be so loud?' Naruto thinks while covering his ears.

"The _point_ of the test, _Pinkie_ , was to discover which students had potential to become Genin. Didn't I explain this to you yesterday?" Kakashi states.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Alright, meet me tomorrow at Training Ground 7 for your final test."_

 _"What!? Why another test? I thought we already became Genin." said Sakura._

 _"That was just to show which students have potential to become Genin, Sakura." said Kakashi. "The next test will show which of 9 out of the 27 of you are truly able to become Genin."_

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

"This is why you should pay attention more, _Haruno_." said Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kun...'

Kakashi pulls out two bells and explains to them that if they want to to pass they'll have to take one of the bells from him. Sakura is surprised and tells Kakashi that only two of them will get bells while the other won't get one.

'Wow, what _brilliant_ insight...How in Kami's name did she graduate!?' Naruto and Kakashi think.

'I am the Last Uchiha. I will grab that bell and become a full-fledged Genin!'

'Anyways, two bells, three members, and nine will become Genin...This is to test our ability to work together as a team.' Naruto thinks, 'But knowing the Banshee and the teme they'll probably won't want to work as a team. Sasuke because of his _precious_ Uchiha honor, and Sakura because she only follows her _precious_ _Sasuke-kun._ '

"The test will begin...now!" says Kakashi.

The three Genin run into the trees to hide and to try to find an opening to attack their sensei. Sasuke, acting as though the world revolves around him, went to attack Kakashi on his claiming that the Uchiha do not require anyone's help. To that Naruto face-palms, and realizes that this test is gonna be harder to pass than he originally thought.

'Sasuke is more of an idiot than I thought if he thinks he can land a hit against me'

Sasuke never lets up and his endless barrage of attacks while Kakashi blocking while looking extremely bored. Meanwhile, Sakura is resting in a tree mentally praising her _Sasuke-kun_. As Sasuke continues his barrage of attacks he notices that Kakashi left an opening. He exploits that opening and reaches for a bell only for Kakashi to jump back to avoid Sasuke taking a bell.

'He's good, but not good enough to take this bell alone.'

Sakura, seeing that Sasuke was close to grabbing a bell, mentally squealed while also praising her _Sasuke-kun._ Naruto on the other hand was jumping from tree to tree looking Sakura to try to convince her that they'll have to work as a team if they want to pass. After a good three minutes of searching for Sakura, he told her that the only way they'll get a bell from Kakashi was for all three of them to work together. Sakura, obviously, disagreed, stating that she will never work with a demon like him.

'Bitch. I bet if the _teme_ asked you would work together. Wait...That's it! If I can get the _teme_ to agree, the Banshee Bitch will follow. The only problem is to him to put his honor aside long enough for us to work together.'

Naruto thinks of a plan that involves using his **Shadow Clone Jutsu.** He creates 5 clones and sends four of them to attack and distract Kakashi, while one of them stays with Sakura making sure that she doesn't fall victim to any Kakashi's tricks. Meanwhile with the real Naruto, he went to go find Sasuke and try to get him to agree with working together. After four minutes of arguing, Sasuke begrudgingly accepts working as a team to get the bells from Kakashi. And as expected Sakura followed her _precious Sasuke-kun_.

Naruto used his **Shadow Clone jutsu** while Sasuke used his **Clone Jutsu**. The clones rushed Kakashi while Sakura and a Sasuke Clone were on opposite sides of the field with kunais and shurikens drawn and threw them at Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for the clones to be dispersed and the projectiles to get close to Kakashi before the rushed and released a barrage of attacks. Right as the kunais and shurikens were right behind the clones, the clones dispersed leaving their sensei to block the projectiles or jump back to avoid injury. Kakashi decided to jump back to avoid them. With that Naruto and Sasuke rushed Kakashi to try and remove the bells from his belt. Kakashi was having minor trouble with blocking and redirecting their attacks. While in the process of redirecting one of Sasuke's attacks Naruto was able to grab one bell before Kakashi disappeared in a Shunshin.

"Well, at least we got one bell." He throws the bell to Sakura and tells her to keep it. When she asks why Sasuke and Naruto both respond, "You're weaker than both us. We have a better chance of grabbing the bell with pure force." With that Naruto and Sasuke leave Sakura alone thinking that Kakashi won't do anything to Sakura now that she has the bell. While they are jumping from tree to tree trying to find Kakashi before time runs out in an hour.

Meanwhile, Sakura is waiting near the three poles waiting for her teammates to come back. Little does she know that Kakashi is behind her preparing a **Genjutsu**. Sakura feels someone behind her and turns around and notices Kakashi.

" **Genjutsu: Hell Viewing Technique"**

With that Sakura falls under the influence of the **Genjutsu** and views Sasuke dying a bloody death. During this Kakashi takes the bell out of Sakura's hand and puts back on his belt.

'Thirty more minutes before time's up. I wonder if they get get the bells back.'

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke head back to the clearing and notice Sakura lying on the ground. As they get closer they feel a chakra at work and realize she's in a **Genjutsu**.

'For the smartest in our class, she has no idea what she's doing.' Naruto and Sasuke think together. Naruto helps Sakura and removes her from the **Genjutsu** she was in. After Sakura is removed from the **Genjutsu** shows up and tells them that time is up. At this the three Genin are disappointed in themselves. Kakashi then lets them know that they can have a another chance to pass this test after lunch. He then ties Sakura to the middle log and tell Naruto and Sasuke that if they feed her they will all fail the test. Afterwards Kakashi leaves, and Naruto and Sasuke eat while Sakura watches them and then the two guys hear and go to feed her saying that they'll need her at full strength for the test. As they giving her some food, Kakashi shows up in front of the three Genin.

"What did I say about giving her your food?"

With that storm clouds roll in and the Genin hear the sound of thunder.

* * *

 _On a Tree outside of Training Ground 7_

An ANBU soldier in a snake mask facepalms as he notices the sky and the expressions on the three Genin. 'Kakashi, don't you think you're taking this a little far?'

* * *

 _Back with Kakashi and Team 7_

"Let me ask again. Why did you give her your food?"

"We need her if we want to take the bells off of your belt. She maybe one of my weak fangirls but we need her brain if we want to pass." Sasuke states.

"We're not leaving any member of our team behind. Like the teme, said we need her if we want to pass the test." Naruto states.

Meanwhile, Sakura is still in fear from seeing storm clouds and hearing thunder. At their responses, Kakashi is somewhat glad that are kind of working as a team to protect Sakura.

"Well then, I only have one thing to say. You guys…." Kakashi then pulls a kunai out of his pouch and aims it at the Genin, "...PASS." He then throws the kunai at the ropes binding Sakura to the log and frees her. Seeing their faces turn into those of shock he then decides to explain the true purpose of this exam. He explains that this test was to see if you can work together as a team.

"Which you guys did...albeit out of fear." Kakashi said as he states the last part to himself.

'So I was right about this exam.'

'How was the demon right about the purpose of this exam!?'

'...so the dobe was right about this'

"Anyways, now that you have passed we can get started on your training and get started on missions. We'll have to start off with D-Rank missions until your teamwork is refined though. Also, I will not be the only one training you ."

"We're going to be trained by another Jonin as well?" asks Sakura.

"No, you're going to be trained by an ANBU Black Ops soldier."

At this Sasuke thinks, 'Maybe they'll be able make me strong enough to kill my brother.'

"Why is an ANBU soldier going to be training us?" ask Naruto and Sakura.

"The Hokage believes that he will be able to bring you to your full potential. So, he tasked an ANBU soldier to train you and any other team that passed their sensei's test."

"So,who's the ANBU who'll be training us?" asks Sasuke.

"You'll be trained by Shadowsnake."

At that name all three of them have widened eyes and a look of fear.

"Shadowsnake. As in the ANBU who has a flee on sight order in Iwa, and Kumo? The same ANBU who was taught by Orochimaru and Anko? That Shadowsnake?" asks Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura. That Shadowsnake. The _New Snake Sage_ and _Snake Master of Konoha_. He will be training you on a schedule. He will be teaching one day and I will train you the next day."

* * *

 _Ten minutes ago with Shadowsnake in the trees_

'Well...at least they passed. Just barely but they passed. Kami, even team 10 worked better together. Kakashi is gonna have so much _fun_ getting them to work as a team.'

He listens to Kakashi explain what Team 7's training schedule will be like and realizes that he'll probably be late to each of his team's training sessions. He then hears Kakashi tell them that Shadowsnake will be training them as well. To which he is laughing as he notices each of the Genin's faces.

'This will be so much fun'

When he hears that he'll be teaching them every other day, he decides he should go and make himself known...or he could scare them by rising out of their shadows. Being the one who was also trained by Anko, he decided to go with the latter. So he jumps off the tree, and as he lands he melts into his shadow and starts making his way toward the Genin.

* * *

 _Back with Team 7_

Kakashi still explaining that Shadowsnake will be training them and the other Genin teams that passed their sensei's test. While explaining to his team why they'll be trained by an ANBU.

"The Hokage ordered him to train you to bring you up to your full potential."

He then notices a shadow moving behind his team and take residence in Sasuke's shadow.

'Oh, this is gonna be fun.' he thinks evilly.

"What do you mean by 'bring us up to our full potential'?" asks Naruto.

"The Hokage believes you could overtake the previous generation of shinobi...with the proper training of course. Now enough talking, Shadowsnake should be here soon."

With that, Shadowsnake rises out of Sasuke's shadow. The Genin feeling a presence behind them turn around and come face to face with the ANBU soldier. Their faces morphed into ones of fear as they recounted all of hiss missions they had been told about in the academy.

* * *

 _Flashback: One Year ago, at the Academy_

 _"Alright, today the Hokage asked the teachers to talk the ANBU and their soldiers, specifically Shadowsnake. Now, ANBU are recruited from their village's standard shinobi forces, hand-picked by their Kage for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, background, gender, or previous rank bear no significance in this decision. While on the job, ANBU wear masks and use code names to conceal their identity, leaving only their Kage informed. They typically work in teams, formed on the mission's requirements. There are no true ranks within the ANBU; team leadership and hierarchy are based on merit and experience. The leaders of the teams are called squad leaders, a position held in high regard._

 _Now, onto Shadowsnake. Originally from Iwagakure, Shadowsnake is one of the youngest to join the ANBU. He joined when he was twelve years old. Shadowsnake also happens to be one the deadliest soldiers the ANBU has ever seen, sometimes assassinating more targets than he needs to. During one of his missions, he ran into ten Iwa shinobi. After a heated argument on the Tsuchikage wanting him to return to Iwa, he killed them all. After that mission, the Tsuchikage marked him in his Bingo Book with a 'Wanted: Dead or Alive' order. Not soon after on another mission that took him to the edge of the Land of Lightning, Kumo shinobi spotted him and attacked him after noticing the Konoha symbol on his sword. He was able to kill all but one Kumo shinobi. The Kumo was injured but made back to the Raikage and let him know what had happened. Ever since then, he has also had a 'Wanted: Dead or Alive' order from the Raikage."_

 _At this new information about someone like that among their ranks, everyone in the class paled in fear._

 _'If I meet him, I'll have to remind myself to not get on his bad side.' the students collectively thought._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Riku smirks under his mask as notices the fear coming off of them.

'I'm gonna have so much fun with this.'

"Alright, I'm sure Kakashi told you what was gonna happen, but before any training happens, I'll be fighting each of you one-on-one so i know where to start with your training.

Now let's get started. Uchiha, you're up." he says with an evil smirk under his mask.

 **Wolf: As promised Chapter 3 is up before Saturday. I had fun writing this chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review. Follow and favorite. This Wolf signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: Weaknesses and Reveals

**Wolf: Hey everyone. Welcome to the fifth installment of ShadowSnake. Also, shout out to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. Alright this chapter will show ShadowSnake fighting team 7 one-on-one and telling them their weakness and how he could fix it. Now on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Training Ground 7_

"Alright, I'm sure Kakashi told you what was gonna happen, but before any training begins, I'll be fighting each of you one-on-one so I know where to start with your training.

Now, let's get started. Uchiha, you're first. Remember, come at as if you're gonna kill me." he says as he has an evil smirk under his mask.

'Let's see how far the Uchiha has come.'

Sasuke gets into his family's Taijutsu stance and waits for Shadowsnake to prepare. As he watches he notices his future sensei take up an unusual stance. Shadowsnake is standing with his body facing the right. He has his left arm out with a slight bend in his elbow with his hand open but also has his fingers bending inward towards his palm. His right arm is elevated and bent so that his hand is close to his face while his hand is in a similar position to his left hand.

 **(Image search snake kung fu if I wasn't clear enough with the description)**

"What stance is that?" asks Sasuke. 'That's not a stance I've seen before.'

"Like it? I call it Snake's fist. It focuses more on quick, precise strikes, with added modifications for defensive capabilities." 'Technically it's a modification of a style I learned when I was taught by Orochimaru, but none of them need to know that.'

"Come on Uchiha. Fight me as if you plan to kill me."

With that Sasuke, drops his stance and pulls out four kunai and throws them at Snake. Snake unsheathes his sword and deflects all kunai with speed that only the **Sharingan** can detect. Sasuke soon notices that all kunai are on the ground while Snake is standing over them with his sword unsheathed. Snake then sheathes his sword and gets back into his **Taijutsu** stance. Sasuke then rushes towards him and plans to deliver a flurry of attacks only for Snake to block all of his attacks while receiving punches to his pressure points and then falls to the ground. Despite all of the pain he feels from taking a barrage of attacks to his pressure points, he manages to get up and tries to rush Snake again. Snake sighs when he notices he gets up and with speeds that rival Gai's, he positions himself behind Sasuke and brings his sword and places at Sasuke's neck and tells him, "Dead."

With that, he re-sheathes his sword and pushes Sasuke telling him to turn around.

"Uchiha…"

"The _name_ is Sasuke." 'This power I must learn it so I can kill Itachi.'

"What makes you think I care? Uchiha, you're too brash and you attacked me without knowing at least a little of what I could do. You're too reckless. You're also too caught up on wanting to bring your clan's murderer to justice. Uchiha...go back with the others.

Haruno, you're up."

Sakura steps up and gets into a basic academy **Taijutsu** stance. Snake notices her stance and realizes that her stance as too many openings in her defense.

'How did she graduate with a poor **Taijutsu** stance? That's the first thing Kakashi will have to fix during her training.'

Snake then enters his **Taijutsu** stance and waits for Sakura to make a move. Sakura then rushes Snake and delivers fast attacks with no power behind them. He doesn't bother counter-attacking and only blocks and redirects the attack.

'Aside from the strength of her attacks, which is quite powerful for someone her age, that's all she has in terms of basic fighting. _(groans)_ She is gonna be the hardest to train.'

To get this over with, Snake gets behind her and places a kunai at her neck and another over where her heart is.

"Haruno…"

"The name is Sakura." she spits out.

"Don't care. Haruno, your **Taijutsu** is lackluster at best. You leave too many openings when you go to attack your opponent that if this were a real battle you would've been dead after your first attack. And from watching your test with Kakashi, you care too much about the Uchiha that you'd rather focus on him instead of your teammate, Naruto, who was in front you for most of the test. Haruno...as of right now you're a disgrace to kunoichi everywhere. My guess is you rather focus on your looks and finding love instead of spending time to train. Go back to your team.

Uzumaki, your turn."

"Hai Hebi-nii."

'He still thinks of me as his brother, doesn't he?'

* * *

 _Flashback to when Riku was 14 and Naruto was 8_

Snake and Dog were at Naruto's home making sure no civilian would show and try to harm Naruto. Snake knocked on his door and waited for Naruto to answer. Naruto looked at the door wondering if it was the ANBU who protected him whenever a civilian would try harm him. Naruto remembers when he was six that the Hokage asked the two to be his protection detail until he was able to protect himself. He doesn't remember when but started to see the two ANBU soldiers as brothers who would always protect him. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a knock again. He went to open the door and saw Snake and Dog resting on the railing behind Snake.

"Hebi-nii-chan!" Naruto shouts in joy and tackles him in a hug.

"It's good to see you, otouto." Snake replies as he returns the hug.

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

Naruto steps up and gets into the basic academy **Taijutsu** stance. Snake analyzes the stance and realizes that his defenses aren't as open as Sakura's and that he seems calmer than Sasuke.

Naruto then pulls out kunais and shurikens and throws them at Snake. Snake unsheathes his sword and blocks each of them. He then notices Naruto is speeding towards him with a kunai in his hand.

'So, it was a distraction? You've gotten smarter otouto.'

He then blocks and redirects Naruto's attacks with his sword. He then notices an opening in his stance when he goes to slash. He waits for Naruto to slash and then grabs his arm with his free hand and maneuvers the hand with the kunai over his heart while positioning his sword at his neck.

"Dead." Snake states.

"Uzumaki, you happen to be the more well-rounded of the group, but charged without having a backup plan if something went wrong. Like the two before you, you charged at me without knowing much of what I could do. In battle that could get you killed. Get back with your team, otouto."

Naruto walks back to his team and turns around to look at Snake. Snake looks at each of the Genin before he decides to speak.

"As far as Genin teams go, you are one of the worst I have seen. Your teamwork is lackluster. Sakura, you couldn't even dispel a _simple_ D-rank **Genjutsu.** Sasuke, you let you honor and pride get the better of you and refused to work as a team. Naruto was the only one who understood the point of the test. Before we start training you with **Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu** we'll be working on trying to get you guys to work as a team. Kakashi will work on that before I start to train you."

"Snake's right. I'll be working on your teamwork before we undergo traditional training. So, to work on your teamwork, we'll be taking D-rank missions until I believe you can work as a team.

Now, Naruto. Come with me and Snake to the Hokage. We have something we want to tell you. Sasuke and Sakura, you can leave. Meet here tomorrow so we can go to the Hokage and grab a mission."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei."

The two Jonin grab Naruto's shoulders and shunshin to outside the Hokage's office. Snake knocks on the door and hears an 'Enter' from inside. The three walk inside and are greeted by the Hokage and the other Jonin sensei tasked with training a Genin team.

"Ah, Kakashi you came in just in time. We were about to discuss which teams had passed your tests. Naruto, could you wait outside for now."

Naruto then walks out the doors and waits for the Jonin to finish their discussion.

"Now, starting with Team 1, how'd they do?" said Hiruzen.

"Team 1 failed by thinking this was a game."

"Team 2 failed to understand that this was meant to test their teamwork."

"Team 3...utterly failed."

"Team 4...should be removed from the academy."

"Team 5 thought this was a game and could try again later."

"Team 6 fought each other over which Genin should be sent back to the academy. I recommend removal from academy."

"Team 7 passed the test...although only slightly."

"Team 8 passed within a couple of hours"

"Team 10 passed"

"So, I'll be training Team 7, 8, and 10. I'll be training the Clan Heirs, the Uzumaki, and the Haruno." Shadowsnake then smirks as he removes his mask. As he does all Jonin look at Snake questioningly.

"What?" he then realizes that they're looking at his mask. "Oh, come on. Everyone in this room knows who I am without the mask. Just let me take it off."

They all look at the Hokage wondering what his response was going to be.

"I'll allow it. And yes, Riku. You'll be training those three teams. Also, I want you to train Gai's team as well."

"I'll do it if you'll also let me choose select Genin for future ANBU training."

All the Jonin sensei and ANBU operatives in the room begin to argue stating that they are too young to begin training for ANBU.

"May I remind you, I joined when I was twelve, Itachi joined when he was eleven, and Kakashi joined when he was thirteen. If the Hokage agrees, I will train them to be my future ANBU team."

The Hokage closes his eyes and thinks it over.

"Alright. You can train select Genin for ANBU, but you'll have to tell me and the Clan Heads which Genin you'll be selecting. Neko, gather the Clan Heads and bring them to the Council room."

"Hai Hokage-sama." with that Neko leaves and goes to gather the Clan Heads for the meeting.

"Kurenai, Asuma. Can you gather your team tomorrow so I can do a one-on-one fight to check for weaknesses? Can you also find Gai and let him know that I'll also be training his team? Also let him know that I wish to fight his team one-on-one to find any weaknesses they have."

Kurenai and Asuma nod in reply.

"Now, everyone except Kakashi and Riku can leave. And on your way out, send Naruto back in."

Riku puts his mask back on as the other Jonin walk out of the room and tell Naruto that the Hokage told him to back in.

"You asked for me, jiji"

"Yes, Naruto. We have something we want to tell you about your parents."

"My parents? But you said you didn't know my parents?"

"We know what we said otuto. But that was to protect you from your father's enemies in Kumogakure and Iwagakure. You see, your father was a powerful shinobi that played an important role during the Third Shinobi War."

"My father was a war hero?"

"He was more important to Konoha than just being a war hero."

"Who was my father?"

"You're a smart kid otouto. Look around the room and figure it out."

Naruto then looks around the room and stops at the portraits. He looks at each of the Hokage before stopping at the portrait of the Fourth. He looks at it and analyzes his facial structure and hair color. After a couple of minutes of looking, he realizes what his nii-chan meant by "look around the room."

"I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, aren't I?

"Yes, Naruto you are the son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."

"Namikaze? My last name is Uzumaki."

"Yeah, we gave you your mother's last name for the same reason we didn't tell you about your parents. Your father had many enemies, so to protect you we gave you your mother's name."

"My mother?"

"Her name is Kushina Uzumaki. She was a beautiful woman with fiery red hair. She also had anger issues when someone made fun of her hair. She would beat them up which in turn earned her the nickname 'Red Hot Habanero'." states Kakashi.

"My mother sounds so cool." Naruto says, clearly awestruck at his mother.

"Yeah. Now onto other matters. Since you now know your heritage, the Hokage can now let you live in the Uzumaki compound and give you the scrolls your parents left for you."

"The Uzumaki compound? I've been around all of Konoha and I've never seen it before."

"Yeah about that. We had to put a **Genjutsu** around it so it would be protected from the Civilian Council. If they found it, they would have it torn down and replaced with more shops." Snake spits out.

"The compound is close to the training grounds and we placed a blood seal on it when you were a kid in case the Civilian Council had found it. You can go to the Uzumaki Compound if you like, but Snake, Kakashi and I have a meeting with the Shinobi Council. Or you can come with us. The choice is up to you."

"I would like to go to the Uzumaki Compound."

"Alright," Hiruzen then grabs a small box from his shelf and hands it to Naruto. "This box contains the scrolls that your parents left for you. It also contains a kunai that belonged to your father. Now, the three of us have to go, we'll meet up with at the compound when we're done."

With that all three shinobi and the Hokage make their way out of the Hokage's office. The group walks together until Hiruzen, Snake, and Kakashi stop at a door which leads to the Council Room. The group enters and are greeted by the Clan Heads.

"Hokage-sama, why did you request to meet us?" asks Hiashi Hyuga.

"I have some news regarding each of your children."

"Has something happened with them?" asks Shikaku Nara.

"All of them passed their sensei's test and are now full-fledged shinobi. And they will also be receiving training from Shadowsnake to bring out their full potential."

All Clan Heads turn to Snake, "You'll be training them along with the sensei?" asks Tsume Inuzuka.

"Yes I will assist in their training on whichever day I'm meeting them."

"I also have another announcement." all heads turn back to Hiruzen, "Shadowsnake has also requested that he be able to train select Genin to become future ANBU soldiers."

At this all Clan Heads except Shikaku, who claims this is troublesome, argue saying that their children are too young to become ANBU soldiers.

"Silence!" everyone in the room quiets down, "We will not be making them ANBU soldiers now, he will be training them until they are 18 if they accept his training."

"Who are the Genin you want to train for the ANBU?" Choza asks Snake.

"I would like to train Neji Hyuga and Tenten from Team 9. Shikamaru Nara from Team 10. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga from Team 8. And Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki from Team 7."

"You want to train the demon reincarnate? With your training, he'll end up destroying the village!" says a random ANBU in the room. Kakashi and Snake pull out two kunai each and throw them at the shinobi who made the remark. The kunai land at his head and neck killing him instantly.

The clan heads unfazed by this talk amongst themselves deciding whether or not to accept the Genin he chose for training. After, three minutes of debate, the clan heads came to a conclusion.

"You can train the Genin you chose, but you must not stray from your original duty of training all the Genin in Teams 7, 8, 9 and 10."

At this Riku nods in agreement.

"Alright, now that we're done. You are all dismissed. Snake, Kakashi come with me. We're meeting up with Naruto." Hiruzen states.

* * *

 **Wolf: Alright. There's chapter 4 of** _ **ShadowSnake.**_ **This chapter was fun to write. I promise I'll get better at writing fight scenes.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. Follow and favorite if you enjoyed the story. This is Wolf signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto's Lineage

**Wolf: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited.**

 **To the guy asking about Sasuke bashing, I started to hate the guy after he got the curse mark. I'll try to add more bashing, but bashing will be evident when he gets the curse mark.**

 **Now onto the story. Disclaimer: all right belong to Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _Uzumaki Compound_

Naruto excitedly made his way to the Uzumaki Compound ignoring any and all glares he received while walking around town. Eventually, he made it to the compound. Upon arrival, he notices a seal on the main gates. He examines the seal to try and figure out how to get in. After minutes of analyzing, he still can't figure out what the seal is how to get in.

"I guess we forgot to tell you how to get in. It's a blood seal, otouto." Snake says as he, Kakashi, and the Hokage walk toward Naruto.

Naruto then turns around. "You could've told me that before you left to go to your meeting, nii-chan"

"What can we say, we forgot. Anyway, use this." Snake says as he hands him a kunai to use to draw blood for the seal. Naruto grabs the kunai and pricks his finger and drags his finger across the seal. The seal recognizes the Uzumaki blood and separates and allows for the gates to be pushed. Naruto opens the gates and enters the courtyard of his new home. As Naruto, surveys the area he notices that the courtyard is a big garden with a stone path going through the middle of it. He walks on the stone path admiring all the flowers and trees that are in the garden.

"Your mother was the one who took care of the garden. She planted all the flowers and trees you see." says Hiruzen.

Naruto crouches and touches one of the flowers and whispers "Kaa-san." Naruto then continues walking admiring the garden until he arrives at the entrance to the house. Naruto pushes open the doors and enters his new home. He walks around and the first floor and opens the first door he comes across. Once inside he notices shelves lined with scrolls with the Uzumaki seal on each of the scrolls.

"Kushina-sama inherited those scrolls after she moved here when her original village was destroyed. All these scrolls and what belong in them now belong to you, Naruto."

Naruto turns around and notices Kakashi leaning against the door frame. He then decides he'll come back to this room later and walks around the floor again. He opens a door to another room and see weapons lined across the walls and on racks.

"Interesting isn't it, otouto? All these weapons belong to your mother and father." Naruto turns around and notices his nii-chan. "The three-pronged kunai on the left wall belonged to your father. The black sword with the red handle in the middle rack belonged to your mother. Everything else was weapons they would use for missions. If you ever plan on taking up **Kenjutsu** , come to me. I'll train you in your mother's sword style."

"Thank you, Hebi-nii-chan., I think I'll take you up on that offer." Naruto then goes to sword rack on the middle wall and picks up his mother's sword. He notices that the blade is a katana with a red handle with black leather wrapped around it. The blade is stained black and shows some battle damage from when Kushina used it.

"Like it, otouto? When your mother used it in battle, no one could stand up to her. She would kill all enemies on the battlefield with that sword. Due to that, she earned the nickname _Red Death_."

Naruto then straps it to his waist and walk over to the three-pronged kunai. He notices that the handles have a seal written on it.

"The kunai were used by your father. The kunai were used with his **Flying Thunder God** technique. Your father was an expert in **Space-Time Ninjutsu**. His mastery in this **Ninjutsu** earned him the name _Yellow Flash of Konoha_."

Naruto decided he would use these kunai to honor his father and learn his **Jutsu**. He went back to the living room. He noticed that Hiruzen was holding two scrolls in his hands.

"These scrolls are letters from your parents that were supposed to be given to you when you became a Jonin. But since we told you your heritage, I've decided to give these now." Hiruzen hands the scrolls to Naruto.

"Thank you, jiji."

"We'll let you read those alone Naruto. Kakashi, Snake let's go."

"Jiji, can Kakashi and Hebi-nii-chan stay?"

"Of course, Naruto"

Snake and Kakashi stay behind while Hiruzen made his back to his office. Snake and Kakashi stand against a wall and let Naruto read the scrolls from his parents. Naruto opens the first one and sees that it's from his mother.

 _To Naruto,_

 _If you're reading this, then I probably died. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you during your life. I don't know if Hiruzen told you but the Uzumaki Clan belonged to Uzushiogakure. We were a powerful clan that specialized in_ _ **Fuinjutsu**_ _. Sadly, other hidden villages thought that the Uzumaki were too powerful and gathered together and warred against our village. I was one of the survivors of the attack. I moved to Konoha where I met your father. I also left another scroll that details our_ _ **Bloodline Limit.**_ _Yes, we have a_ _ **Bloodline**_ _. It's called_ _ **Adamantine Chakra Chains.**_ _The scroll will explain how to use it. I have to go sochi. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you while you were growing up._

 _Love,_

 _Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze._

"Kaa-chan." Naruto said as he held back his tears. He puts the scroll down and picks up the one from his father.

 _To Naruto,_

 _I'll probably be dead by the time you are reading this Naruto. Just know that we love you and we wish we were there to raise you. As the Hokage may have told you, I am the Fourth Hokage. But I am also the last descendant of the Namikaze Clan. I left another scroll for you detailing each of my famous jutsus. If you need help with the training, ask Kakashi. There is one more secret I'm sure the Hokage won't tell you. Ask the Hokage what happened during the Kyuubi attack. I have to go now. I love you Naruto. I wish I was there to raise you into a fine shinobi_

 _Love,_

 _Minato Namikaze._

As he finished the letter, he just let the tears fall. Snake walks up to Naruto and kneels then pulls him into a hug. "It's okay, otouto. Just let it out."

After a couple minutes of crying, Naruto pulls away from the hug. He looks at Kakashi and Snake. "My parents really loved me, didn't they?" Naruto says as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Yes, they did. They loved you more than you know." said Kakashi

"Remember the box we gave you before, otouto? That contains the other scrolls your parents told you about in the letters."

Naruto goes to the box he left on the table and opens them to see two scrolls and a three-pronged kunai. He grabs the kunai and puts hooks it to his waist. He opens the scroll and sees that it's from his father. He looks at the scrolls **Jutsu** and sees that it's called **Rasengan.** He looks through the steps and sees that it takes an extreme amount of Chakra Control and Shape Manipulation. He then opens the scroll from his mother and sees that is for the **Adamantine Chakra Chains.** He reads that he'll have to awaken the ability to use it. He sets the scroll down and goes back to walking around the house. He makes it back to the hallway and opens the only door that is closed. He walks in and notices that the walls are painted with a forest setting with toads scattered around. He also sees a crib. Kakashi walks in and puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"This was going to be your room, Naruto."

Naruto walks up to the crib and sees a green stuffed toad. He picks up the stuffed animal and hugs it whispering "Kaa-chan. Tou-san."

"Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better since I know they loved me with all their hearts. I just wish I could've seen them."

Kakashi then rubs Naruto's head. As they head back into the living room Kakashi says, "Alright, it's time for dinner. What do you want Naruto?"

"Can we go to Ichiraku's?"

"Of course, otouto. Well, you guys can go. I've got a date with Hana tonight. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Oh, Kakashi gather the other Jonin sensei and tell them to bring their team to training ground 7 at noon."

Kakashi responds with a nod and waves at Snake as he leaves the compound. "Well, Naruto let's go get some food."

As they make their way to Ichiraku's, Naruto asks Kakashi about his parents. Kakashi tells him all he knows and answers any question he may have about them. While conversing about Naruto's parents they make it to Ichiraku's and order their meals. Naruto eats his usual 20 bowls of miso and pork ramen whereas Kakashi sticks to his one bowl of miso ramen. After they ate their ramen, Kakashi and Naruto went their separate ways and walked to their home. Naruto walked in and walked directly towards what was his room and picks up the green stuffed animal. He then makes his way to his parent's room and lays down on the bed.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san. I'll make you proud." Naruto then closes his eyes and drifts off into a happy slumber.

* * *

 _With Snake_

Snake jumps from building to building making his way to the Inuzuka Compound to pick up Hana for their date.

'I hope I'm not late. I should probably remove my mask.'

He stops on a building and removes his mask and puts it a sealing scroll. He continues his way to the compound. He arrives and lands in front of the Inuzuka Compound. He looks around and notices Hana isn't there.

'Did I arrive late or am I early?' He walks up to the guards and asks about Hana. They tell him that she is getting ready. He then looks down and realizes he's still in his ANBU uniform.

'Shit. I forgot to change.' Riku looks around quickly. He notices that no one is looking and he performs a simple **Henge** to transform his uniform into something more fitting for his date with Hana. His clothes transformed into a plain blue shirt with a black jacket over it. His pants transformed into jeans that fit snugly. He then waited for Hana. He hears Hana walk out and sees her wearing a simple white tank top that fit her nicely and a pair of shorts that hugged her body.

"Wow, you look beautiful Hana." Hana then blushes at the complement.

"You don't look too bad either, Riku." Riku then smiles and pulls her into a loving kiss.

"Come on Hana. Let's go. We'll be late for our date if we stay any longer." Riku interlocks his hand with Hana's and they both walk toward their destination. As they're walking they talk about the shinobi and everyday life.

"How's your **Medical Ninjutsu** coming along?"

"It's going well. I've learned how to specialize it for Veterinary use instead of human use."

"That's great, Hana. So, are you gonna use it to help with your clan's ninken?"

"Yeah I plan to use it to help them when they return from missions."

They continue their conversation as they make their way to the top of Hokage mountain. As they arrive Hana notices a blanket and picnic set up for them.

"Do you remember what happened here four years ago? This is where I asked you out. I figured this date deserves to be special."

Hana then looks at him and pulls him into a loving kiss. "I love you Riku."

"I love you too Hana." He then kisses her again. He then drags his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. Hana opens her mouth granting entrance for Riku. Their tongues begin a battle for dominance. Hana moans into the kiss as she feels Riku grab her ass. He then wins the battle. Riku then pulls back earning a whimper from Hana. "As much I would love to continue making out with you, we do have a date planned." They both walk towards the blanket and sit down. They begin to eat and talk about their life outside shinobi duties. After they finish, Riku walks Hana back home. They walk comfortable silence just enjoying each other's presence. They soon arrive at the Inuzuka Compound. Riku pulls Hana into a loving kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" Hana nods in reply. She then walks into her compound. Riku then shunshins back to his house. He releases his **Henge** and changes into his pajamas. He lays down on his bed and starts to think about the next day.

'The other teams better prepare if they hope to land a hit on me. So far, Team 7 will need a lot of work if they plan to make Chunin. Let's see how the other teams will do.' He gains an evil smirk. 'Tomorrow is gonna be fun'

 **Wolf: This chapter came out longer than I thought it would. It was easy to write, but I had a lot to deal with this past week. Don't worry I'll be uploading chapters at least twice a week for now on.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. Follow and favorite if you enjoyed the story. This is Wolf signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6: Future ANBU

**Wolf: Hey everyone. I've decided I'm calling my followers "The Pack."**

 **Anyway, welcome to the sixth installment of** _ **ShadowSnake.**_ **This chapter will focus on the weaknesses of the remaining teams. Here's Chapter 6 of** _ **ShadowSnake**_ **.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 6

 _Training Ground 7_

It's 11:30 and all the Konoha Genin and sensei, except for Kakashi, are at the field waiting for Shadowsnake. The twelve Genin are resting calmly, save for Lee who's shouting about the "Flames of Youth" and how if he doesn't beat Shadowsnake he'll do 100 laps around the village. Everyone sweatdrops at the declaration and thinks 'He's not serious, is he?' Oblivious to them,

Shadowsnake is watching from a tree and looks at the Genin.

'Well, if the Hokage is right, this group will surpass the previous generation. It's almost time for to show up.' He smirks evilly again. 'Time to scare some more Genin.' He then melts into the shadows and places himself in one of the Genin's shadows.

"Why did all of us have to come here?" asks Tenten

"You'll be meeting someone who will help with your training. The Hokage asked an ANBU soldier to train the 12 of you." says Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, which ANBU soldier will be training us?" asks Kiba

"You'll be trained by the _Snake Master of Konoha, the New Snake Sage._ You'll be trained by Shadowsnake." Asuma told the group of Genin. At the name of Shadowsnake, the group, except Team 7, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, and Neji, slightly pale in fear at the mention of his name.

"Shadowsnake? Why should we be trained by the student of the traitor Orochimaru?" shouts Ino.

Snake then rises out of the shadows and looks at the girl who thought of him as a traitor's student.

"Student of a traitor? While that may be true, I also happen to be one of the deadliest shinobi in Konoha. If you don't believe me, ask your father, _blondie._ If you look down on me because of my sensei, then you have no right to be a kunoichi. _"_ He says the last part while releasing some KI, enough to make a Genin want to piss their underwear.

Feeling his Killing Intent, Ino feels like she wants to scream in fear. Snake stops his KI and walks out to the middle of the training ground.

"Alright, before we begin any training I'll be fighting the rest of the Genin one-on-one to find any weakness. Come at me as though you plan to kill. Let's start with Team 10. Blondie, you're up."

Ino walks up still scared and enters her **Taijutsu** stance. 'At least this fangirl knows how to train. Although, it's mainly because of her Clan Training.' Snake then enters his **Taijutsu** stance. "Ready?" Ino nods in reply. "Hajime." Ino then rushes Snake and delivers punches suitable for a Genin. 'Her punches are good enough for her current rank, though with her family's Jutsu she'd be more suited for T &I. If she makes Chunin, I'll prepare for that.' Riku thinks while blocking and redirecting her attacks. He then delivers a quick jab to her left arm's pressure point. Ino then feels her arm drop and she realizes she can't move it. Snake then draws a kunai out and places it at her neck. "Dead.

Ino, was it?" She nods slightly in reply. He moves his kunai away from her neck. "Well Yamanaka, as far as Genin go, you're a decent kunoichi. As far as fangirls go, you're better than Sakura. Sadly, you didn't think of a plan and instead you charged blindly. Use your brain and think of a plan next time. Rushing into a fight without a plan could get you killed. Get back with the others.

Nara, your turn."

'This is going to be troublesome.'

Shikamaru walks up and keeps his hands in his pockets. Riku inwardly sighs, 'What was I supposed to expect? He is from the Nara Clan after all. Although he could at least try to put up a **Taijutsu** stance.' Shikamaru looks at Snake and thinks of a way to land a hit on him. 'Troublesome. Why can't I just be trained by Asuma-sensei?' Shikamaru starts with his clan's **Shadow Possession Jutsu.** Snake jumps back out of range.

'Starting with his clan's Jutsu to get me away from him. Smart. But that's not good enough'

" **Shadow Style: Shadow Paralysis"** Snake's shadow shot forward and aimed for Shikamaru's shadow. Shikamaru quickly realized that even if he jumped back from the shadow, he can't move fast enough to effectively dodge it. He just stands there and lets the Jutsu hit him.

'What the-? This technique, it's stronger than our clan's version.'

"Interesting isn't it, Nara? **Shadow Style** is my **Bloodline** the allows me to manipulate my shadow similar to your Nara Clan Jutsu, although my **Shadow Style** is stronger than your Clan's Jutsu. When I told the Hokage he asked your father, Shikaku, if he could train me. He accepted and taught me how control my shadow."

'The civilian council bastards also tried to get into the CRA, claiming that the Ishikawa should finally have a place to stay. The also said that my **Shadow Style Bloodline** should be another powerful line for Konoha. The Clan Heads had to restrain me so that I wouldn't kill the Civilian Council. I tell them about that later.'

"Anyways, since you were caught by my **Shadow Paralysis** , you lose. So, Nara aside from your laziness, you the most well-rounded Genin of the twelve. You show some promise. Get back with your team." Snake says as he releases his Jutsu.

"Akimichi, step up."

Choji walks up and enters a **Taijutsu** stance. Both wait for a moment before attacking. Choji starts by making a hand seal and saying **"Human Expansion Jutsu. Human Boulder Tank."** Choji then aims for Snake. Snake on the other hand is thinking, 'Why are just charging? Did they learn nothing from their sensei's test? Anyways, this will be easy.' Snake then jumps to the side and weaves hand signs.

" **Shadow Style: Shadow Paralysis"**

Snake's shadow goes towards Choji's shadow. Choji notices too late and ends up being caught by the Jutsu.

"Akimichi, like the people before you charged ahead without having a plan. I have nothing else to say to you. Go back to your team.

Team 8, your turn. Kiba Inuzuka, step up."

Kiba steps up and takes Akamaru off his head and puts him on the floor next to him. Akamaru bares its fangs and prepares for battle.

"Ready Akamaru?" "Arf" "Let's go. **Gatsuga**!"

'Can't really blame him. The Inuzuka aren't exactly known for wanting to wait for a plan. Even Hana when she's angry is trouble. Good thing I'm dating Hana, otherwise I wouldn't know how to deal with this'

Snake weaves hand seals and shouts **"Earth Style: Earth and Stone Dragon"**

A dragon made of earth and stone rose out of the ground and goes toward Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru don't dodge in time and have the attack meet them head on. The duo end up falling to the ground from the stone dragon.

'Guess I overdid it.' Snake then walks up to duo and checks on them. 'Well...luckily they're just unconscious.' Snake slaps Kiba's face a couple of your times and sees him wake up again.

"Guess I overdid it, Inuzuka. Well, as I said before you rushed without thinking. Though I can't really blame you, it's kinda how your clan works. But, I'll help you with **Taijutsu**. Get back with your team.

Hinata Hyūga, step up."

"H-hai, S-s-shadowsnake-sensei."

"Just Shadowsnake will do"

Both combatants enter their stances.

'Shadowsnake's stance looks similar to our Jūken'

A leaf moves in the wind in between both of them. They wait for the leaf to touch the ground before going to attack. The leaf touches the ground and use that has their sign to begin their fight. Snake and Hinata charge at each other. Hinata launches the first set of attacks which Snake dodges effortlessly.

'Her Clan's Jūken Style doesn't suit her. I'll have to ask Hiashi-sama if we could adjust it to suit her better.'

After dodging Hinata's palm strikes, Snake delivers quick jabs to her pressure points on her left and right arm rendering her unable to fight.

"Well Hinata, you did better than I thought you would. The only problem I could see with you is that your Clan's Jūken Style doesn't suit you. Also, your shyness is affecting you combat since you don't want to hurt your opponents. Which isn't bad since this was a spar, but that will affect in actual combat. You did good, Hinata. Go back with the others.

Aburame, you're up."

Hinata bows and Snake bows in return. She then walks back and Shino steps up and lifts his arms waiting for Snake to tell him to begin. "Ready?" Shino nods. "Begin."

Insects crawl out of Shino's coat and start making their way to Snake.

'Great planning on his part. I won't be able to get close or use my **Shadow Paralysis**. However, keeping me away isn't going to work.' Snake weaves hand seals and shouts, **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"**

Wind gets expelled and blows Shino's insects away. Snake then charges at Shino and begins a battle of **Taijutsu**.

'His **Taijutsu** could use some work. His too used to fighting long distance. He'll be a top-notch shinobi after he goes through my training.'

Snake delivers jab after jab to his chest and arms, rendering his arms useless. Snake then unsheathes his sword and places the tip of the sword over Shino's heart

"Dead." Riku sheathes his sword, "You did good Aburame. If I didn't know **Wind Style Jutsu** , this match would've gone on longer. Your **Taijutsu** could use some work though. During our training sessions, I'll help you with that. Go back with the others.

Team 9, you're turn. Tenten, step up."

Tenten steps up and pulls out two scrolls and crosses her arms in an X-formation.

'OK...where's she going with this?'

Tenten opens the scrolls and unseals them launching a barrage of shuriken and kunai to be sent towards Snake.

'She excels at **Fuinjutsu!?** ' Snake then melts into his shadow to avoid being hit by the many shuriken and kunai. He then rises out of his shadow.

"So, you're the one we call 'Konoha's Weapons Mistress'." Snake unsheathes his sword. "This'll be fun. Draw out your weapon, Tenten."

Tenten grabs two more scrolls and unseals them, having two tantō come from the seal. "Don't underestimate my prowess with my weapons!" Tenten shouts. They charge at each other swords drawn. They clash and a small gust of wind is formed. Tenten keeps her tantō crossed while Snakes sword is in between the blades pushing down on it.

"Try not to let this blade cut your skin. There's a reason I call it **Hebi no Kōshō**. I coated the blade with poison that will kill a man in three minutes. Don't get cut, Tenten."

Tenten then pushes her blades to the side barely avoiding her shoulder and jumps back. She pulls out two scrolls and unseals them. " **Twin Rising Dragons"**

Right as she is about to jump into the air to release all her weapons, she finds she can't move. She looks down and sees her shadow being bound by Snake's shadow.

"That was a great fight, Tenten. Unlucky for you, **Shadow Style: Shadow Paralysis** caught you right before you could finish your technique. You have great **Bukijutsu and Fuinjutsu** skills. With more training, you'll be a great kunoichi. Head back to your team.

Neji Hyūga, step up."

Neji walks up and enters his clan's signature **Jūken** stance. Snake enters his **Snake's Fist** stance. They both rush at each other launching attack after attack. Snake effectively blocks and redirects all of Neji's attacks away from his body and his arms. Neji blocks most of the attacks but isn't able to block the attacks that were aimed for his chest. Nevertheless, Neji continues to try and hit at least one of his opponents Tenketsu. Snake aims for the pressure points on his arm. Snake, able to hit all of Neji's pressure points on his arm, tells Neji that the match is over.

"Well, Neji. So far, you're the more talented of the group. Like the Uchiha over there, you're bent on revenge. Other than that, you're a good shinobi. Head back to the others.

Lee, your turn."

"Yes, it is my turn. I will make you proud Gai-sensei."

Snake inwardly groans. 'Why do I have to train this mini version of Gai?' Well, let's see how good he is as a shinobi.'

Lee takes his stance and prepares for battle. Snake enters his stance. A leaf starts falling between them. The leaf soon touched the ground and the two charged at each other and met in the middle of the field.

" **Leaf Whirlwind"**

Snake raises his left arm to block the attack. 'He's kicks have some serious power behind it. What else to expect from the student of Gai. He's also pretty fast. Let's test his speed.'

Lee seeing his attack get blocked jumps back and rushes toward Snake to continue his attacks. Snake rushes toward Lee to start his barrage of attacks. Both fighters met and started to deliver punch after punch to each other. Snake was able to block and redirect all of Lee's punches and kicks before they hit him. Whereas Lee was only able to redirect half of the jabs. The jabs were scattered across his upper body.

"Let's stop Lee. I hit the pressure points in both of your arms. Unless you want to severely damage your arms, you should stop. Get to the hospital after we're done here. For now, go back with the others."

Lee walks back to the group of Genin and their sensei.

'Well, I can see why the Hokage wants me to train all of them. They have great potential.'

"As your sensei might have told you, the Hokage assigned me to assist in your shinobi training. But he also let me select several you for _special_ training."

"What do you mean by 'special training'?" asked Sakura.

"I asked the Hokage if I could train 8 of you for the ANBU."

"WHAT?!" they all collectively shouted, except for Shino, who just raised his eyebrows, Shikamaru, who just stated that this was troublesome, and Neji, who just stood there unflinching.

After a couple of minutes of explaining that they will not be put into the ANBU, and that they will just be trained, they calmed down and asked which eight are going to be trained.

"From Team 10, I will train Nara Shikamaru. From Team 9, I will train Hyūga Neji, and Tenten. From Team 8, I will train Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. From Team 7, I will train Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

"What?! Why should Naruto-baka get trained to become a future ANBU? He was the Dead last in our class?"

"Haruno" Snake shouts effectively shutting her up. "Like I said, _I_ chose who I wanted to become future ANBU. As for Naruto being the Dead Last, another shinobi and I taught him all that stuff before he joined the Academy. He also knew the Dead Last would be put on the same team as the Rookie of the Year, which was the brooding Uchiha over there. Anyways, the 8 I selected come with me. We'll begin your training shortly. The other four, I will leave a clone here to train you." Snake then forms a seal, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu**." A clone pops up and goes to the four Genin not selected and tells them to follow him.

* * *

Shadowsnake leads the 8 selected Genin to the river near one of the training grounds.

"Alright, we will come here during our training sessions. Does anyone have any questions?"

Tenten speaks up and asks, "Does the council know who you selected for your ANBU training?"

"Yes, I had to run it by them before i could train you eight. Now, since I'll be training you for the ANBU, take this." he says as he hands them chakra paper.

"What's this for?" asks Naruto.

"That's chakra paper. It's meant to react to the tiniest bit of chakra that is focused on the paper. Watch." Snake then brings out a piece of chakra paper and shows them what happens when it reacts to chakra. Snake focuses his chakra on the paper. It gets cut into three different sections. One of the sections crumbles into dirt, the other burns into ashes, and the last crinkles. "If your chakra nature is wind it'll split in half, is it's earth it'll turn into dirt, if it's water it'll get soggy, if it's fire it'll burn into ashes, and if it's lightning it'll crinkle. Understand?"

The Genin nod and focus their chakra into the paper. The Genin look at the paper in amazement and wonder.

'Well, this'll be interesting.' thought Snake.

 **Wolf: Here is Chapter 6 of** _ **ShadowSnake**_ **. The next chapter will show the eight selected Genin going through their training and will also show the training the other four will receive. Now, I've been working on ANBU codenames the 8 that were chosen. I have a codename for everyone except Neji, Tenten, and Hinata. If you guys have any ideas for a codename for them, leave it in the reviews or PM me. Well, hope everyone has a good weekend. This is Wolf signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7: Training Begins

**Wolf: Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 7 of** _ **ShadowSnake.**_ **Thanks to everyone who has left a review. Also shout out to all my followers.**

 **And Thanks to ElEscritorDeLaHoja for giving me some ideas for Hinata's and Tenten's ANBU codenames. Now, I just need a codename for Neji. Now, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _Training Ground 7: Near the River_

Shadowsnake leads the 8 selected Genin to the river near one of the training grounds.

"Alright, we will come here during our training sessions. Does anyone have any questions?"

Tenten speaks up and asks, "Does the council know who you selected for your ANBU training?"

"Yes, I had to run it by them before I could train you eight. Now, since I'll be training you for the ANBU, take this." he says as he hands them chakra paper.

"What's this for?" asks Naruto.

"That's chakra paper. It's meant to react to the tiniest bit of chakra that is focused on the paper. Watch." Snake then brings out a piece of chakra paper and shows them what happens when it reacts to chakra. Snake focuses his chakra on the paper. It gets cut into three different sections. One of the sections crumbles into dirt, the other burns into ashes, and the last crinkles. "If your chakra nature is wind it'll split in half, is it's earth it'll turn into dirt, if it's water it'll get soggy, if it's fire it'll burn into ashes, and if it's lightning it'll crinkle. Understand?"

The Genin nod and focus their chakra into the paper. The Genin look at the paper in amazement and wonder.

'Well, this'll be interesting.' thought Snake.

Snake looks at Sasuke's paper and sees it crinkle and then burn into ashes. Naruto's gets cut in half. One half gets soggy while the other half burn into ashes. Kiba's gets cut in half then both halves burn. Half of Shino's paper crumbles into dirt while the other burns into ashes. Hinata's paper splits in half then gets soggy. Shikamaru's does the same as Shino's, half of it burning while the other crumbles into dirt. Tenten's paper splits into two and then burns to ashes. Neji's paper gets soggy, crumbles into dirt, and burns into ashes.

"Well, Sasuke you have Lightning and Fire natures in you. Naruto, you have Wind, Water, and Fire natures in you. Kiba, you have Wind and Fire natures. Shino, you have Earth and Fire. Shikamaru, you also have Fire and Earth. Hinata, you have Wind and Water. Tenten, you have Wind and Fire. Neji, you have Water, Fire, and Earth. I'll be able teach you **Jutsu** for everything except Water Nature. I'll pick up scrolls for that. Before we start with **Elemental Ninjutsu** , let's refine your Chakra Control. Have you guys heard of the tree climbing exercise?" The Genin shake the head no. "Figures. Anyways, one way to practice Chakra Control is to climb a tree by using your Chakra. Like this."

Snake focuses his chakra to his feet and walks towards a tree and starts walking up the tree and then hangs upside down on a branch. The Genin watch in amazement. "All you have to do is focus chakra on your feet to climb up. Now, get started."

The Genin walk up to one of the trees and focus their chakra onto their feet. Naruto and Sasuke get halfway up the tree before they have to come down. Hinata and Neji make it up the tree and stand on a branch showing that they completed the task. Tenten makes it three-quarters of the way before she has to land on the ground. Shino and Kiba make it a quarter of the way up before they land on the ground. Shikamaru claims it's troublesome before he lays down on the ground next to the tree.

'I know Shikamaru comes from a clan full of shinobi who'd do nothing, but can he at least try. I figured Hinata and Neji would do this easily. Naruto, Sasuke, and Tenten did great considering they haven't done this yet. Shino and Kiba could use some work though.'

"Nara, walk up the tree, would you? Hinata, Neji use your **Byakugan** and help Shino and Kiba find the correct amount of Chakra to use. Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, when you climb up the tree climb down the same way and repeat it."

Shikamaru begins to climb up the tree and then walks back down after getting to the top. He then repeats the process so he can get used to it. Naruto and Sasuke almost make it to the top before their chakra pushes them off. Tenten makes it to the top and proceeds to walk down and repeats the process. Hinata and Neji walk down the tree and go to Shino and Kiba. The activate their **Byakugan** and tell them if they are using too much Chakra or too little Chakra. After two minutes Shino finds the correct amount of Chakra to use and proceeds to walk up the tree. A few more minutes after Shino, Kiba finds the correct amount of Chakra to use and proceeds to walk up the tree.

"Hinata, Neji. Good job. Continue to walk up the tree and walk down so you can get used to the feeling."

Hinata and Neji do what their sensei asks and proceed to walk up and down the tree. Naruto and Sasuke soon make their way to the top of the tree and then walk their way down. Shino and Kiba soon follow.

'No wonder the Hokage wants me train them, they got this in an hour.'

"Alright. Follow me to the river." The Genin then follow Shadowsnake. "This is the next part of your training involves using your Chakra to walk on water. Instead of focusing Chakra on the soles of your feet you'll have to keep a constant stream of Chakra to stay on the water. Watch."

Snake shows them how to walk on water. "Remember keep a constant stream of Chakra flowing. It's your turn."

The Genin go ahead and try to walk on the river with their Chakra. The Genin walk out a couple of feet and remain balanced. They walk out another foot before they all fall into the water. They all walk out soaked and shivering.

"Probably should've warned you about that. Stay close to the river bank before you walk out further to get used to the feel of it."

The Genin follow what he says by staying closer to land. Within an hour, the Genin are able to walk across the river without falling.

'They are progressing faster than I thought. I wonder how the other four are doing.'

* * *

 _Two Hours Ago, with Shadowsnake's Clone and the Jonin Sensei_

"Alright, even though you four weren't selected for ANBU training doesn't mean you won't be trained as hard. Now, have you four heard of the tree-climbing exercise?" the Genin shake their head in denial. "Of course not. Anyways, you have to use your Chakra to stick to the tree and walk up. Be careful though. Too much Chakra and you'll push yourself off, too little and you won't stick. Know, go ahead and try."

Choji was able to make it halfway up the tree before falling down. Ino was able to make it three-quarters of the way up the tree before she was pushed off the tree. Lee, surprisingly, was able to make it halfway up before landing on the ground. Sakura was able to get up to the top on her first try, and shouted that she should've been chosen for ANBU training instead of Naruto-baka. Snake's clone sighs and asks Kurenai if she can put Sakura in a **Genjutsu** that shows her what ANBU life is like. Kurenai disagrees at first but then she hears Sakura shout that the demon shouldn't have even been a shinobi in the first place. She then agrees to Clone Snake's request.

"Haruno, come here for a moment." Sakura walks down the tree and walks up to Clone Snake.

"What is it Shadowsnake-sensei?"

"Why do you think you should've been selected for ANBU training?"

"I was the smartest Kunoichi in our graduating class. I scored higher than Naruto-baka and should deserve to be one of the selections for ANBU training."

Kakashi steps up and asks, "Do you know what the ANBU do during their missions? The ANBU take missions that normal Jōnin can't handle."

"I'm pretty sure I'll be able to handle an ANBU mission."

"Kurenai, if you would." says Asuma.

" **Genjutsu: Hell Viewing: Level 2** "

Sakura gets placed in a **Genjutsu** that shows her what ANBU typically do during their missions. She sees four ANBU soldiers going against 30 rouge shinobi. She then sees the ANBU charge at the Missing-Nin and massacre the group of thirty and come out with minimal scratches. She looks at the Missing-Nin and notices that each of them are either decapitated or having missing limbs. Sakura then screams at the sight and breaks down into tears. Kurenai then dispels the **Genjutsu** and takes her to the Yamanaka Clan to remove the memory of the **Genjutsu.**

"Guess that **Genjutsu** was too strong for her. I'll apologize next time I see her. But now she knows she's not prepared for ANBU training. Anyways, Ino you're using too much Chakra as you get higher, keep it on the same level as when you start. Choji, you're using too little Chakra. Lee, you're using less Chakra as you get higher, use a little more as you get higher. Once you guys make it to the top, walk down the tree and repeat it."

After an hour, the three Genin get used to tree-climbing. Sakura came back without the memory of what happened in the **Genjutsu** , but she still knows what types of missions the ANBU go on. Once they get used to tree-climbing, he has them stop and take a quick break.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, you want to train them in the basic skills?" They all nod in response "Alright, Kurenai can you teach them about **Genjutsu**? Kakashi, Gai, after she's done train them in **Taijutsu**. Asuma, you and I will teach them about **Ninjutsu**."

They nod in reply and go to train the Genin.

* * *

 _With the Original Shadowsnake._

"Since you eight are able to walk across the river now, take a quick break. You deserve it."

The Genin sit down against a tree resting and thinking things over. "Hey, Shadowsnake." Snake turns to look at them. "Since you're gonna be our sensei, could tell us more about you?"

"More about me? What do you want to know?"

"Your life before ANBU, and other things like that." said Tenten

Snake sits down in front of the Genin. "Ah, well as the Academy probably told you, I'm originally from Iwagakure and I came to Konoha around the time of the Third Shinobi War. I come from a clan that has a unique **Bloodline Limit** we call **Shadow Style.** As you noticed during the fights with Shikamaru and Choji, I can manipulate my shadow as well as a Nara can. Although, ask Shikamaru and he'll tell you it feels stronger than the Nara Clan versions.

Now, onto my shinobi life. I graduated from the academy when I was eight years old, became Chunin at nine, and Jonin at ten. I joined the ANBU when I was twelve years old. Oh, and Sasuke. I was able to beat Itachi in a spar."

"How were you able to beat Itachi? When using the Sharingan, we can match any **Jutsu** you can use." Sasuke shouted.

"The **Sharingan** can copy any Jutsu as long as it's not a **Bloodline** , which my **Shadow Style** is. But even with my **Shadow Style,** it was hard. You Uchiha don't know how to hold back. Anyways, as you saw a couple of hours ago with the Chakra Paper, I can use Earth, Wind, Fire **(Haha, Music reference)** and Lightning Jutsu. I'm sure you have questions about my **Taijutsu** stance. It's a modification of a **Taijutsu** style that my sensei taught me. It's modified to help block attacks while also deliver precise strikes to an opponent's pressure points. And Uchiha, before you ask, I'm not teaching it you."

"Why? I'm the Last Uchiha. Any and all power should belong to me."

"Because, it involves a technique that you don't have. And I'm teaching that technique either so, shut up."

"S-S-Shadowsnake, w-why is your c-c-codename Shadowsnake?" Hinata asked.

"Well, the Shadow part of it is because of my **Bloodline**. The Snake part of it is due to my sensei, sister, and my summons."

"You have a summon contract?" asks Neji.

"Yeah, With the snake summons. I even have a personal summon that goes by the name Naja. I can also summon snakes that can use a variety of poisons"

"Wait back up. You have a sister?" asks Naruto.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Mitarashi Anko. We're not blood related, but she's my sister in every sense of the word. Before you ask, I'm not telling you my name yet. You'll learn when I decide I want to tell you. Now, any other questions? If not, it's back to training."

The Genin and Snake stand up and back into the clearing. Snake forms three shadow clones and tells the Genin that it'll be two Genin to each clone and himself.

"Naruto, Hinata, with me. Neji, Sasuke, with the first clone. Kiba, Tenten, with the second clone. Shikamaru, Shino, with the last clone."

The Genin follow the one they told to. The original Snake leads Naruto and Hinata across the river. The first clone takes Neji and Sasuke to the river. The second clone takes Kiba and Tenten to another clearing. And the last clone takes Shikamaru and Shino to another training ground.

"Alright, I separated you guys so we could start on your **Elemental Ninjutsu** training. By the end of the day, you should be able to at least get a feel of your element. Are you guys ready?"

The Genin nod in response and wonder what his training is gonna be like.

 **Wolf: There was Chapter 7 of** _ **ShadowSnake**_ **. Well, now you guys know a little more about my OC. There is still more to know about him, but I will include the rest in later Chapters.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. Favorite and follow if you enjoyed it.**

 **Also, still looking for a Codename for Neji. If you have any ideas, PM me or leave it the reviews.**

 **Anyways, until next time. This is Wolf signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8: Genin vs ANBU

**Wolf: Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 8 of** _ **ShadowSnake**_ **. Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited. I also got my first bad review... But who cares, that's one opinion.**

 **Also, I now have code names for each the eight Genin. Sasuke will be Taka (Hawk), Naruto will be Tora (Tiger), Kiba will be Ōkami (Wolf), Shino will be Konchū (Insect), Hinata will be Usagi (Rabbit), Tenten will be Panda (Take a guess as to what it means. You have one try), Neji will be Tori (Bird), and Shikamaru will be Kōmori (Bat).**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 8**

 _With Snake, Naruto and Hinata_

"Alright, it's time to begin your training on **Elemental Ninjutsu**. We'll be starting with your **Wind Chakra.** " Snake grabs two leaves and hands them to the Genin.

"A-ano, what's the leaf for S-s-snake-sensei?"

"You have to cut the leaf using your Chakra. Like this." Snake then grabs a leaf and places it between his palms. He focuses his chakra between his palms and makes it so that it cuts the leaf. He then separates his palms and them that leaf has been cut to shreds.

"That was awesome Hebi-nii!"

"That's the basis of it. Although, since you are starting your training, all you have to do is cut the leaf in half. Alright?"

"H-hai, S-snake-sensei."

Snake inwardly sighs, 'We'll definitely have to work on her confidence.'

Naruto and Hinata follow Snake's example and place it between their palms. They focus their chakra to the hands and try to form a small blade of chakra between their palms. After two hours of trying to cut the leaf, they manage to put a small cut in the leaf, barely going halfway through. Snake orders them to take a break to rest up and fill the chakra back up to normal. While the two Genin are resting, Snake is sitting by a tree in a meditative position. The two Genin are sitting under a tree resting in the shade. Naruto's in his thoughts wondering if he should ask Hinata-chan out on a date. Meanwhile, Hinata mentally thanking Snake-sensei for putting them in the same training group, while also blushing because of how close Naruto is. Snake opens one of his eyes and turns to look at the two Genin. He then notices that Hinata has a blush on her face.

'So, the Hyūga heiress has a crush on my otōto. Hope you noticed how she feels Naruto.'

Back with Naruto and Hinata, Naruto is warring in his thoughts wondering if he should ask Hinata out.

' **Kami, just ask her out kit! I'm getting annoyed with your constant back and forth thoughts.'**

'It's not that easy Kyuubi. She's beautiful and I always get nervous when around her.'

' **Don't care. Ask her out. And hurry up while you're at it. Your back and forth thoughts are giving me a headache.'**

'Shut up Kyuubi.' With that Naruto brings his focus back to the real world. He looks over at Hinata, and tries to work up the nerve to ask her out.

"Hey Hinata."

"Yes, N-Naruto-kun?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

'D-Dinner with N-N-Naruto-kun? As in like a d-date?' Hinata thinks while also sporting a massive blush. "H-Hai N-N-Naruto-kun." she stutters out, almost fainting.

Snake, watching this ordeal happen, smiles under his mask as he hears Naruto ask Hinata out to dinner. 'About time otōto, treat her well.'

"Alright, enough resting back to cutting the leaf using your chakra."

The two Genin reluctantly get up and stand in front of Snake. They listen to their sensei re-explain how to use their **Wind Chakra.** After Snake's explanation of **Wind Chakra** and a demonstration of what

 **Wind Chakra** can do when used properly, the two Genin get excited and go and practice their **Wind Manipulation**. The two grab a leaf and continue working on their **Wind Chakra**. The two Genin keep working on it for an hour before they are able to cut the leaf in half. The two Genin grab another leaf and continue the exercise to get used the feel of their **Wind Chakra**. They continue for thirty minutes before Snake tells them that training is over and they can return to the other future ANBU. The trio get back with the other six Genin. Snake releases the shadow clones and is rushed with the memories of his clones.

"Alright, looks like you all made some progress with **Elemental Manipulation.** Tomorrow you'll go back to training with your sensei. The following day I will be training the eight of you again. For now, let's do a quick 8-1 spar. As usual, come with the intent to kill.

 _Two Hours Ago, with Clone-Snake #1, Neji, and Sasuke_

"Alright, Hyūga, Uchiha, we'll be working on your **Fire Chakra**. Uchiha, even though you know **Fire Jutsu** , you'll be doing the basics so Neji can catch up."

"Why should I wait for the Hyūga to catch up? I'm the Last Uchiha. I should be learning new Jutsus, not going over the basics again."

"Uchiha, going over the basics again will help you learn how to use less chakra with your Jutsus. Also, how do you think Itachi got so strong? Yeah, he had new Jutsus but going over the basics helps with chakra control.

Anyways, grab a leaf off the tree and burn it using your chakra. Like this."

Snake grabs a leaf off a tree and places it between his index and middle finger and applies chakra burning it to ashes.

"Neji, keep grabbing leaves until you can burn them. Once you can burn a leaf, keep trying until you can do it without thinking. Sasuke, keep burning them so you can burn them without using too much chakra."

Sasuke begrudgingly does the leaf burning exercise burning leaf after leaf, trying to use less chakra to burn the leaf. Neji starts the exercise trying to the leaf he has between his index and middle fingers. An hour passes before Neji is able to burn the leaf. Meanwhile, Sasuke is burning his thirtieth leaf, trying to use less chakra than the previous leaf.

"Uchiha, Hyūga, take a quick break to refill your chakra coils. Uchiha, arguing with me about taking a break."

Sasuke and Neji sit down near the river and let their chakra coils recharge. The two Genin glare at each other. Sasuke wondering why the other 7 Genin were selected, especially Uzumaki, the dobe in his eyes, and Neji, the branch family member of the Hyūga. In his eyes, he is stronger and worthier than the rest of the Genin that graduated. Neji on the other hand is glaring at Sasuke, planning to show him why the Hyūga are the strongest clan in Konoha.

Meanwhile, Clone-Snake #1 is mentally cursing the original clone for putting Neji and Sasuke in the same group.

'Why did he have to put the two rival clans in the same group? The Uchiha's pride makes him believe he's better than anyone in the village, and the Hyūga has a superiority complex over the other clans. _(groans)_ This is gonna be a long day.'

"Alright, back to training. Neji, keep burning the leaf so it becomes second nature. Sasuke, continue burning leaves."

"Kami dammit! I'm tired of burning leaves to refine my chakra control. I want to start practicing actual Jutsus that will help me kill my brother. I'm the Last Uchiha, I should be spending time training to get stronger, not burning a leaf to help refine my chakra control!"

Clone-Snake reaches into his weapons pouch and pulls out two shuriken and throw them at Sasuke. The shuriken hit Sasuke's shirt and plant him on a tree.

"Uchiha, get this through that thick skull of yours. Refining chakra control will help you learn how to use less chakra when executing low rank Jutsus and help when learn high rank Jutsus. If I hear any more outbursts about you being The Last Uchiha, I will personally put you in a **Genjutsu** that only I can dispel.

Now, stop acting like a stuck-up bitch and just burn the damn leaf!"

"Trap me a **Genjutsu**. Nothing will scare me anymore."

Snake glares at Sasuke while releasing enough KI to make a Jōnin feel fear. Sasuke then freezes feeling the full extent of an ANBU Black Ops soldier. Snake then weaves through some hand seals and finishes with half of a tiger seal with one hand and the other on Sasuke's forehead.

" **Shadow Style: Genjutsu: Nightmare World"**

Sasuke's eyes widen as he feels the effects of the Genjutsu taking effect. The area around him fades into black as he stands still, still feeling the effects of the KI released from Shadowsnake. The world around him gains some color as he looks around to try to figure out where he is. He then faces forward and notices a sliding door in front of him. He goes towards the door and slides it open. As he opens he notices that he's back in the Uchiha Compound. He fully opens the door and sees his brother about to kill his parents again.

'No, no, no, no, no. Not this again. NO!'

Sasuke is then meet with the sight of his brother killing his parents again. He watches, unable to turn away or dispel the **Genjutsu,** as his brother kills his parents. Sasuke then drops to his knees and remembers the day Itachi had killed everyone in his clan. Remembering all the times his brother made him watch his parents get killed, his **Sharingan** awakens.

" **Kai**." the **Genjutsu** then gets dispelled and Sasuke is leaning against the tree with his **Sharingan** still activated.

"Well, look at that. You've unlocked your **Sharingan**. This will make everything else easier now."

Sasuke leans against the tree trying to recover from the **Genjutsu**. Meanwhile, Neji watched and promptly decided that he should not piss off Shadowsnake.

An hour passes and Sasuke goes to a tree and picks a leaf and burns it. He then repeats the process for thirty minutes until Shadowsnake tells them they're going back to the rest of the selected Genin.

"Alright, looks like you all made some progress with **Elemental Manipulation.** Tomorrow you'll go back to training with your sensei. The following day I will be training the eight of you again. For now, let's do a quick 8-1 spar. As usual, come with the intent to kill." Snake states as he gets into his Snake's Fist **Taijutsu** stance.

The eight Genin enter their stances. Naruto enters his new Fox Style **Taijutsu** stance. Neji and Hinata activate their **Byakugan** and enter their Clan's Jūken stance. Kiba crouches down preparing to attack when ready. Shino keeps his arms in his pockets waiting for the sign to begin to use his Clan's signature Kikaichū. Sasuke activates his **Sharingan** and enters his Clan's Interceptor Style. Shikamaru withdraws a kunai from his pouch and prepares for the spar. Tenten brings out two scrolls and waits for the sign to begin.

Snake looks over all the Genin and inwardly smirks as he notices they all decided to take this seriously. 'Let's see how good they are.'

"Ready?" the Genin all nod in reply. "Hajime."

The Genin, except Shino, rush Snake and hope to take him by storm. Snake looks at each of them and notices Shino standing on the outside preparing his insects to attack, and Tenten unseal two tantō. The 6 Genin get to Snake and begin to unleash a barrage of attacks. Hinata and Neji land in front of Snake and begin to deliver blow after blow aiming to shut down his tenketsu. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba get behind and deliver quick jabs. Shikamaru jumps over the two Hyūga and slashes downward going to cut his ANBU jacket.

Snake smirks under his mask and proceeds to dodge the chakra strikes from the two Hyūga. He dodges the strikes and maneuvers the strikes so they hit Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba. He then grabs Shikamaru's wrist and places the kunai over his heart.

"Good job. Next lesson: **Ninjutsu** "

Snake then jumps ten feet back and weaves through some hand seals.

" **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu"**

A fireball goes towards the group of 8 Genin. The Genin weave through hand seals and say **"Substitution Jutsu"**

The Genin substitute with a log at the last second. The logs then burn to ashes. The Genin get back into their **Taijutsu** stances. Sasuke weaves through some signs and shouts **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu"**

Snake weaves hand seals and says, **"Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall"**

A wall rises from the ground and protects Snake from the fireballs. Snake then jumps over the wall and forms a seal and shouts **"Shadow Release: Shadow Paralysis"**

The 8 Genin get captured by their sensei's shadow and freeze up when the Jutsu takes hold.

"You eight did better than I expected. All-though, you need to plan things through before you charge. After we're done with training, you'll be facing me in a spar. Next time we meet up I'll be teaching Jutsus that matches your Elemental Affinity. Alright, get back with your sensei. Your sensei will be taking you on missions starting tomorrow. Alright, now get out of here."

With that Snake releases his Jutsu and lets them go. The Genin respond with "Hai, sensei."

The Genin go back to their sensei and tell their sensei what happened during their training. The Konoha shinobi then go back to the village and walk back to their homes. Snake gets to the roofs of the village and removes his mask and places it inside of a sealing scroll.

'These Genin are impressive. Looks the Hokage was right when he said they'll surpass the current generation of ninja. The ANBU selections I made are quite the ninja. They picked up Elemental Manipulation pretty easily.' Riku then smiles. 'I wonder if they'll bring peace to this world.'

 **Wolf: There was Chapter 8 of** _ **ShadowSnake**_ **. Sorry for the late update. I'm in college and it was time for finals, so I barely had time to write this chapter. Luckily, finals are over so updates will be back to how it was before.**

 **Remember to leave a review. Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed the story.**

 **Anyways, until next time. This is Wolf signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9: D-Rank Hell and Surprises

**Wolf: Hey Everyone! Welcome to Chapter 9 of** _ **Shadowsnake**_ **. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed. Now to answer some reviews.**

 **Novrier: Thanks for the review. For the Shadowsnake code name, I've written in a way to fix that in a later chapter. For the bashing, I've removed it. The way the story is being written so far, I could write in ways that 'redeem' them. Thanks for the review.**

 **WolfCoyote: I haven't read a story with that either, so I decided I should be someone who puts it into the story. You know, be unique.**

 **Also, I've made a change last chapter to what Naruto's code name is. I've changed it from Kitsune to Tora.**

 **Now, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 9

 _Konoha_

The sun rises over the Hokage mountain and creeps into the windows of the Konoha shinobi. The 12 Genin and their sensei are up preparing for their day. Naruto gets up and changes into his mission clothes, which consist of an ANBU style shirt and pants. He slips on his black shinobi sandals and ties his hitai-ate around his forehead. He then grabs his mother's katana and straps it to his back. He then grabs the scroll that details his mother's sword style and puts in his pocket. 'Kaa-chan, I'll make you proud of me'. He then grabs his kunai and shuriken and puts in his weapons punch, then heads out the door to his team's training grounds.

Sasuke slips on his white shorts and blue shirt and puts his black shinobi sandals on. His grabs his hitai-ate and ties it around his forehead. He then turns to a photo of his parents and his brother. 'Tou-san, Kaa-san, I will make the Uchiha strong again. Itachi...I'll be coming after you.' Sasuke then heads out the door and makes his way to his team's training grounds.

Sakura puts on her qipao and the slides on her blue shorts and straps her weapon pouch to her right thigh. She grabs her hitai-ate and wraps it around her hair. She looks at herself in the mirror and hopes that she can get Sasuke to agree to go on a date with her. She then hears her mom yell out, "Sakura, you'll be late if don't head out soon."

"Alright, alright. I'm going." she yells out in response. Sakura then heads downstairs and goes outside and heads to their team's training ground.

The three Genin arrive at the training grounds and wait for their sensei to arrive at the grounds so they can start their first missions.

* * *

Riku slowly wakes up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He rises and sits on his bed, stretching his upper body. He then feels weight shift on his bed and turns his head to the right and sees Hana start to wake up. A smile then comes to his face.

"Hana," he says as he slowly shakes her awake.

Hana slows wakes up and sees Riku looking down at her. A smile then graces her lips.

"Riku, what are you doing up so early?"

"Don't know really. Guess I just got used to waking up early."

He leans down and kisses her passionately. Hana returns the kiss with just as much passion. Hana breaks away from the kiss and pushes Riku onto his back and straddles his waist.

Riku looks up and sees Hana grinding against him.

He smirks and says, "What? Was last night not enough for you?"

He then sees Hana smile and begin to remove her shirt, which was her boyfriend's, and is left in only her panties.

"You should know me, last night was wonderful but I always want more of you."

She then leans down and passionately kisses Riku.

"You're lucky I have the day off, Hana." Riku says as he pulls away from the kiss.

"Good, cause you're not leaving until we're both satisfied."

 **(A/N: OK, I'm not used to writing lemons, so use your imagination for what follows. If you want to read lemons in this story, PM me or ask me in the reviews)**

* * *

 _ **Back with Team 7**_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all waiting at training ground 3 waiting for their Sensei Kakashi to show up.

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later**_

"Anyone know if Snake-sensei was telling the truth about Kakashi-sensei being late to everything?" asked Naruto.

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke replied.

"Don't you remember our first day with Kakashi-sensei? He showed up three hours late. If Snake-sensei is right, we should probably train before he gets here."

"Hn, you have a point dobe. We'll train, just don't get in my way."

Naruto goes off to the side and pulls out alive scroll with details on his mother's sword style. He then goes through the basics on the stance.

Sasuke goes towards the logs and begins to go over his family's signature **Taijutsu** style. As he makes his way to the logs he remembered what Snake had told him. That he had activated his **Sharingan.** He then goes to activate his clan's signature **Dojutsu** and feels the chakra in his eyes. He then proceeds with continuing his clan's fighting style.

Sakura on the other hand just stands off to the side and ogles at Sasuke and praises him for activating his **Sharingan.**

* * *

 _ **Two hours later**_

Kakashi appears in a shunshin on top of one of the logs in the middle of the clearing.

"Yo. I see you've been training. That's good. Now, let's go. It's time for missions."

The three Genin follow their sensei to the Hokage's office to receive their first torture assignment-I mean mission.

They arrive at the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama, Team 7 reporting in for their first mission." states Kakashi.

"Ah, Kakashi. You can take 'Capture Tora the Cat' as your first mission. Kakashi, do you accept the mission?"

Inwardly, Kakashi groans and pities his subordinates.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. We'll take the mission."

Kakashi then leads his team outside the Hokage building and hands them headsets that will allow them to talk to each other when going to catch the cat.

"What's this for?" asked Sakura.

"These headsets are for you three to communicate with each other. You'll need it while you attempt to catch Tora." Kakashi then tells them to put them on and tells them to go around Konoha to look for Tora.

Team 7 then goes and separate to cover more ground and search all over the village. Naruto took off and searched the Eastern part of Konoha. Sasuke went and searched the Northern part of Konoha, Sakura decided to search the Western part of Konoha. Unfortunately, the three genin had no luck in finding Tora.

"Blondie, have any luck in finding Tora?" asked Kakashi through his radio headset.

"No, the cat isn't in the Eastern District." responded Naruto.

"OK, Cherry Blossom. Was the cat in the Western District?"

"No sensei, the cat appears to be elsewhere in Konoha." responded Sakura

 **(A/N: Props to anyone who understands the Cherry Blossom joke)**

"Alright. Brooder, any luck in the Northern District?

"Hn, no luck in the Northern District." responded Sasuke, slightly miffed about the Brooder nickname.

"Kakashi-sensei, we should probably check the Central and Southern District." said Naruto.

"Hai, go and check out those two districts to find Tora. When you find capture him and bring him back to the front of the Hokage's office and we'll deliver Tora back to his owner."

"Hai sensei." all three genin respond.

The three rush and meet up in the Central District of Konoha and continue the search for the elusive cat, Tora. The trio rush off together and search every inch of the district to try to find Tora. After searching for a couple of minutes, the trio radio in Kakashi and let him know that they are heading for the Southern District. When they arrive at the South District, they continue to search together and proceed to jump from building to building to find the stupid cat, Tora.

A couple of minutes pass by and they find Tora on top of one of the roofs. The trio then begin to chase the cat and followed to the forest surrounding the edge of Konoha. They corner the cat and begin to try to capture the cat. Sasuke goes first and tries to capture the cat only it to hiss and nearly scratch his face in the process. Sakura attempts and the result is the same as Sasuke's. Naruto slowly walks up and tries to pick up the cat only for it to jump on his head and try to scratch Naruto's face.

"Kakashi-sensei, we captured the cat, Tora." said Sasuke.

"Are you sure? Red ribbon on the right ear?"

"Hai, target has the red ribbon."

"Alright, bring Tora to the Hokage building and we'll bring the cat back to its owner."

"Hai, we're on our way."

"Can someone get this cat off me?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura just ignore him and walk back to the Main Gate while Naruto is trying to do as little as possible to anger Tora so it doesn't scratch him. Once they reach the main gate they continue on the path and keep walking til they get to the front of the Hokage building. As they arrive at the Hokage building, Kakashi looks at the cat on Naruto's head. He asks why the cat is on his head and Naruto responds, "Tora jumped on my head and almost scratched my face. After it calmed down it wouldn't move."

Kakashi just looks at the cat and shrugs. He then leads his team to the Hokage's office and returns the cat to its rightful owner. After seeing how the owner smothers the cat, they begin to feel slightly sorry for the cat, slightly sorry.

"Good job, here's your next mission." He then hands them their next mission. Which is just another chore, help make kunai and shuriken for the village. After they go to the weapons shop and help make some weapons, they go back to the Hokage and turn in their completed mission. Afterwards, Kakashi takes them to training ground 7 and makes them go through teamwork exercises to help refine their teamwork. He trains them for hours before he tells them that they are free to go and to meet at training grounds 3 for Snake to come and train them. Sasuke leaves and goes towards the Uchiha compound to train in solitude. Sakura goes to the library and brushes up on more Konoha history. Naruto stays at the training ground and continues working on his mother's sword style. He looks at the scroll detailing his mother's sword style, and realizes this style will take a lot longer than he thought. He begins with working through the first katas of the sword style and realizes that his mother was powerful to have been able to use this sword style. He goes through the first steps for an hour, before he realizes that he has a date with Hinata tonight. He then closes the scroll and puts it away as he then rushes back to his house to get ready for his date with Hinata.

* * *

 _ **Back with Riku and Hana**_

They lay down on the bed with a blanket covering their bodies. Hana's head rest on Riku's chest with her hand rubbing up and down his chest and abs. Riku has his arms around her back pulling her closer to his body.

Hana pulls her head away from Riku's chest and looks up at him.

"Riku, that was amazing as always."

Riku looks down at Hana and smiles. He then sits up and looks over at Hana. Riku then positions himself over her body and leans down to kiss her. Hana then puts her hands around his neck and pulling him closer. He then leaves her lips and puts his lips on her neck. Hana moans and runs her hands through Riku's hair.

As he is about to move further down her body, he hears a knock on his door. He ignores the knock and continues pleasuring Hana. The knocking happens again. Riku then groans and gets off his bed.

"I'll be back soon Hana."

Riku then gets up and puts on a pair of sweats he has in his closet. He walks out to the door and opens it revealing a young woman, no older than 20, standing there in civilian clothing.

"Pardon the interruption, but I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Riku Ishikawa?" asks the young woman

"You're looking at him. I'm sorry, but do I know you?" asks Riku as stands as the doorway.

The young woman then proceeds to hug Riku, who is shocked that a random woman his hugging him.

"H-hey, let go." He pulls the woman's arms off him and looks and sees her with tears in her eyes. "Do I know you?" he asks as he holds her arms at her sides.

"Riku, don't you remember me? It's me, Nami, your sister."

"Is this some sort of sick joke? My sister died along with my parents during the Third Shinobi War. I have no living relatives. I'm the last of my clan. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go." Riku then begins to close the door before he stops and realizes he can't move his body. He forces his head down to look at his shadow and notices that the woman's shadow is stopping his movements. He then looks up and sees a seal formed. He recognizes it as the seal used for his clan's bloodline.

"Nee-san?"

* * *

 **Wolf: Ending it on a cliff hanger. Sorry not sorry. Anyways, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had a job, summer school, so I didn't have much time to write. Sorry about that. But, the story will live on.**

 **So, that cliffhanger ending. Yeah, that's been planned since I had this idea for this story. Anyways, you'll see her again for the rest of this story.**

 **To compensate for the late chapter, this next chapter will have Naruto and Hinata's date.**

 **Anyways, this Wolf signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10: NaruHina and Reunions

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Shout out to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. This chapter will show Naruto and his date with Hinata. It will also show Riku reuniting with his sister.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: By now you probably know I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Naruto rushes across the roofs of the buildings and hurried to get back to his house to get ready for his date. He arrives at his house takes off his clothes and rushes to the shower to get ready for his date with Hinata.

On Hinata's side, she just got out of the shower and is now getting ready for her date with Naruto. She goes to her closet and picks out a simple white t-shirt and blue pants. She then waits for Naruto to come by and pick her up for their date.

' _A date with Naruto-kun'_ thought Hinata as a blush sported her face. She then waits patiently for Naruto.

Back with Naruto, he just got out of the shower. He then rushes to his dresser and pulls out a black shirt with small orange stripes running down the side and a pair of blue pants. He then rushes to his door and slips a pair of shoes he had bought just for this occasion. He then runs out the door and runs through the streets trying to find his way to the Hyūga Compound. After running through some streets and through one alleyway as a shortcut, he ends up on the same street as the Hyūga Compound. He slows down to walking speed and just walks the rest of the way to the compound. As he arrives at the compound he notices two guards in front of the gate to the compound.

The guards at the entrance stop him and ask what business he has with the Hyūga Clan. He responds with that he there to pick up Hinata. The guards glare at him and ask what he wants with the Hyūga heiress.

"Didn't she tell you? I'm here to pick her up for our date tonight." Naruto responds with a little venom in his voice.

The guards continue to glare at him before they remember an earlier conversation with Hinata.

* * *

 _Flashback begins_

Hinata, done with training and missions, walked back to her compound to get ready for her date with Naruto.

'A date with Naruto-kun.' she thinks excitedly as she quickens her pace to her compound. As she arrives she greets the two guards.

"Katsu, Haruki, h-how are you?" asks Hinata.

"Lady Hinata, we are doing well today, thank you for asking." responds Katsu.

Hinata then walks inside before remembering to tell them about her date with Naruto.

"Katsu, Haruki. I forgot t-to tell you. A b-boy by the name of N-Naruto will come by later tonight to p-pick me up for our d-date. P-Please t-tell me when he arrives." said Hinata while blushing up a storm.

"Will do, Lady Hinata." They respond while bowing causing her blush to darken in embarrassment.

* * *

 _Flashback ends_

"Ah. My apologies, Naruto. I will go get her for you." Katsu said as he walks towards Hinata's room.

Katsu arrives at Hinata's room and tells her that Naruto is here for her date. Hinata then walks out of her room and follows Katsu back towards the entrance of the compound.

Naruto, at the entrance, looks at the Hyūga guard and tries to make him break his stoic face and attitude. He doesn't succeed. After a couple of minutes, Katsu and Hinata return.

"Hinata-chan, y-you look great." he stammers out. 'Smooth move, Naruto' he thinks to himself.

"Th-Thank you N-Naruto-kun." she stutters out as she wills herself to not faint in front of him.

Naruto offers his hand to Hinata and she nervously accepts his hand. He then leads her to the barbecue restaurant. As they arrive, the staff there try to prevent Naruto from entering. They then notice the young Hyūga heiress and promptly change their attitude. The lead the young couple to a table and take their orders.

As they are waiting, they talk about their first day with their new team.

"So, Hinata-chan. How was your day on Team 8?"

"I-It was good, N-Naruto-kun. S-Simple D-Rank missions until our s-sensei d-decides that we're ready for h-harder missions." she stutters out while mentally scolding herself to stop stuttering in front of Naruto-kun. "H-How was y-your day, Naruto-kun?"

"It was great. We took our first missions that Kakashi-sensei said we'll be doing until our teamwork is refined. Also, I did some **Kenjutsu** training." responds Naruto with his usual energetic voice.

"Th-That's good, N-Naruto-kun."

The continue making small talk about other stuff, such as clan life, training, and their selection for ANBU training under the Shadowsnake.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Why do you think that Shadowsnake decided to pick you, me, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru for select training?"

"I d-don't know, N-Naruto-kun. M-Maybe we could ask him why chose us for training?"

Naruto then nods and they continue talking about what the Shadowsnake might teach them tomorrow. As they are talking, their server comes by and hands them a plate with the meat and vegetables they have ordered. The server then leaves them alone while casting a short glare at Naruto.

As the server leaves, Naruto and Hinata begin their meal and continue to make small talk, talking about what they would like to do in the future.

"Hinata, what are your dreams for the future?"

"O-Oh, I want to be a s-strong kunoichi who c-can protect what is necessary. And, hopefully be a wife to a wonderful husband." Hinata stammers out. 'Hopefully be your wife, Naruto-kun.' she thinks to herself. "W-What about you, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Me, I want to be Hokage. I want to be able to protect those around me. I want to be able to protect all of Konoha." Naruto responds. 'And maybe be a husband to a loving wife.'

Afterwards, they continue to talk while waiting for their food to arrive.

* * *

 _Riku's Apartment_

Riku is under **Shadow Paralysis** from the woman claiming to be his sister. He looks to his right hand stuck to the door and notices it won't move no matter how hard he tried. He then forces his head down to look at the ground and notices that the woman's shadow is stopping him from moving. Riku forces his head up and notices her hands stuck in a seal that is used for his Clan's Signature **Bloodline.**

"Nee-san? Is it really you? Asks Riku shocked that his sister is still alive after what had happened.

"Hai. It's really me, Riku." she then releases the Jutsu and hugs him. Riku returns the hug. He then pulls away and asks her if she wants to come inside. She accepts and goes to sit down on his couch. He then sits across from her on a chair he pulled from his table.

"Nami, how did you-when did you-where?" he stammers out.

"It's quite a long story, Riku." she responds.

"Riku, who was at the door?" Hana asks as she walks out in one of Riku's shirts that cover her down to her mid-thigh. She walks out and sees another woman around the same age as her.

"Riku, who is this woman?" she asks in a sickeningly sweet that promises pain if she doesn't accept the answer.

"Oh, uh. Hana, meet my sister, Nami. Nami, meet my girlfriend, Hana." he nervously replies hoping that was enough to sate his jealous girlfriend.

At this she gains a look of surprise, "I thought you said she had died when you were younger. Before you even came to Konoha."

"I thought she did. I saw her with my parents in a pool of their blood. I assumed she had died alongside them."

"I remember that. Tou-san and Kaa-san were bringing us to Konoha during the Third Shinobi War. They were bringing us to Konoha because they didn't support Iwa attacking Konoha. They tried to bring us here, but an Iwa Shinobi was tasked with bringing us back to Iwa. Our parents had fought the shinobi to protect us. While they fought, they had us run away and run towards Konoha. We were able to go quite far before our parents had caught up with us. They continued with us until they were able to sense a squad of Iwa Shinobi following us. They hid us in hopes that they would not find us. I had you quietly walk away and hope you could find a Konoha shinobi to help them. But, by the time you had come back, Tou-san and Kaa-san were overwhelmed and chose death instead of returning to Iwa. They shinobi had searched all around for us, but could only find me. I tried to run but I tripped and ended up hitting my head on a stray rock from one of their Jutsu. By the time, I had gained consciousness, you were already gone and nighttime had fallen.

I stayed in the area hiding from Iwa and Konoha shinobi. I was able to stay alive until the war had ended by hunting for my food and finding fresh water to drink. After the war had ended, I was walking around from country to country trying to find traces of you. I didn't know you had made it Konoha. I thought maybe you might have been captured by another village. I searched all hidden villages for years until I heard about shinobi in Konoha who can utilize shadows in their Jutsu. So, I used a map I had borrowed and followed the paths to Konoha. I then started asking around to see if anyone knew you. I got lucky when I asked a man by the name of Shikaku Nara. So, I walked here and was able to be reunited with you." as she finishes she ends up in tears, glad she can be with her precious otōto again.

"Nee-san, it's getting kind of late. If you don't have anywhere to go, you can stay in the spare bedroom down the hall." he then points the only other hallway in the apartment.

"Thank you, otōto." she then gets up and walks towards the spare bedroom after saying goodnight to Riku and his girlfriend Hana. She then goes to the room opens it up and lays down on the bed.

Hana notices Riku is in deep thought, "Riku, are you okay?"

"I don't know. She says she's my sister, but they checked for a pulse and they said there was none. They told me they had buried her and they took me back to Konoha where I was then placed in an orphanage."

"So, you're saying you don't believe her?"

"No. I'm saying, I don't know what to believe in right now. I can take her to Inoichi and see what he says about her memories. If they're real, she can be accepted as a kunoichi if she pleases. If not, they'll probably stick her in prison."

"So, what are you going to do?"

After deliberating, he then looks up at Hana, "I'll be taking her to see Inoichi."

* * *

 _Back with Naruto and Hinata_

Naruto and Hinata are still eating dinner talking about pranks that Naruto used to pull before he was in the academy.

"So, I was able to sneak into the ANBU locker room, and was able to put dye into their laundry soap that they all use to wash their uniforms. I was able to escape without being seen. And the next day the ANBU who wash their uniform at the headquarters were all dyed bright pink." he explains while laughing.

Hinata giggles and asks, "Did they find out you were the one to dye their uniforms?" she asks through her giggles.

"They found out that it was me who did it, but they couldn't catch and just gave up after an hour of chasing."

After laughing for a little bit longer, Naruto puts the payment on the table and he and Hinata leave to go for a walk around Konoha. As they are walking around, Naruto leads Hinata to a place that sells cinnamon buns, remembering that they are her favorite food.

As they arrive at the store, the owner glares at Naruto and is about to tell the demon brat to leave, but is stopped when he notices the Hyūga heiress walking alongside him. The owner decides to let them in and serve them, fearing that the Hyūga would retaliate against him for refusing to serve the young heiress.

As they enter, they go and sit down at one of the tables and talk about their favorite foods, while waiting for their cinnamon rolls to get here.

"N-Naruto-kun, aside from r-ramen, what do you like to eat?"

"Oh, well I like sweet food. And dumplings are good."

As they continue talking about other things, the server brings their cinnamon rolls to them. The young couple enjoy their cinnamon rolls and sit in a comfortable silence. Naruto then pays for the meal and they both go and walk around Konoha. As they are walking they notice that it has gotten dark and Naruto decides that he should walk Hinata home. He then walks Hinata home and the talk about what the Shadowsnake might have them work on. After about thirty minutes Naruto and Hinata make back to the compound.

"This was fun Hinata-chan. We should do it again soon."

'Again, as in another date, with Naruto-kun?' she thinks to herself.

"H-Hai, N-Naruto-kun. I-I had a lot of fun."

Hinata then hugs Naruto, while she is sporting a massive blush. She then walks back inside and walks back to her room. Naruto watches her leave and then goes back to his house. As he enters he takes off his shoes, and shirt and walks to his bedroom. As he gets there, he changes out of his current clothing and puts on something more suited for bed. As he lays down in his blue pajamas, he thinks to himself, 'How can life get any better?'

* * *

 **Wolf: Well, here's chapter 10 with some NaruHina for you. This date was a little hard to write. But I got it anyways.**

 **Also question for you guys. Do any of you know how to draw? Cause I would like it if someone can draw my OC so people get a better idea of what he looks like. If you can draw, PM me and we can work something out.**

 **Anyways, this is Wolf signing off.**


	11. ANBU Code Names

**Wolf: Not a chapter update. Just a finalized list of what the ANBU code names will be when they join.**

Riku: **Hebi (Snake)**

Naruto: **Kitsune (Fox)**

Sasuke: **Taka (Hawk)**

Hinata: **Megitsune (Vixen, female fox)**

Kiba: **Ōkami (Wolf)**

Shino: **Konchū (Insect)**

Neji: **Tori (Bird)**

Tenten: **Panda**

Shikamaru: **Kōmori (Bat)**

 **Wolf: Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **And yes, I gave Naruto his original code name back. Kitsune is literally the only animal I could find that fits Naruto.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be up either the end of this week or the start of next week.**

 **This is Wolf signing off.**


	12. Chapter 11: Why They Were Chosen

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the 11 chapter of** _ **ShadowSnake.**_ **In this chapter, you finally get to meet Naja and the genin learn what Shadowsnake's real name is.**

 **Now, before I say spoil anything else.**

 **Onto the story!**

 **Mandatory Disclaimer**

* * *

Chapter 11

The sun creeps in through Riku's apartment and lands over his eyes. He stirs from his sleep and sits up in his bed. He stretches and relieves any tension on his back, chest, shoulders, and arms. He gets out of bed and goes to his bathroom and prepares for his shower. He strips off his pants and boxers and gets in the shower. After thoroughly washing his hair and body, he dries off and puts on his ANBU uniform, minus the sword and mask.

He goes towards his kitchen and sees Nami up and cooking some breakfast for him. Nami, hearing Riku turn around, looks at Riku and smiles.

"Good morning, Riku." Nami says while smiling. She then hands him a plate of eggs and rice for him to eat before he goes.

"Uh, good morning Nami. Thanks for the food." Riku responds hesitantly. "Hey Nami. If you were moving from place to place, how did you learn how to cook?" after taking a bite of his food.

"I wasn't always on the move. Up until, I was twelve I stayed at a hotel that let me pay off my rent by doing chores, usually cleaning. They taught me how to cook so that I when I would leave I would know how to make some decent meals."

"Ah, well they did a good job. It's actually pretty good." he says as he continues eating his food.

"Nami" she then turns to look at Riku, "can you come with me later today?"

"Why?"

"There's something I need to check out and I'm going to need you with me for this." he responds hoping it's enough to get her to come with to the T&I Department.

After some thinking, she responds, "OK, yeah. I'll come with you."

"Great, we'll leave in a couple of hours. Now, if you'll excuse me I got to go. Need to lead some training." he then goes back to his room and grabs his ANBU Snake mask, katana, and scrolls. As he leaves, his sister looks at him and asks what he got from his room.

"Can't tell you. Only select people get to know." he then leaves out the door and goes toward Training Ground 3. As he arrives he notices that the 8 he selected are waiting there.

'Their sensei must have sent them.' He then hides in the trees, masks his chakra, and puts his mask on and straps his sword to the back of his waist. He then grabs the scrolls and sticks them in his waist pouches. He then jumps down and melts into his shadow. He makes his way to his future team and he overhears them talking. As he rests in one of their shadows he listens in on the conversation.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Why do you think Shadowsnake chose the eight of us to train? asks Kiba.

"Don't know, it's troublesome really."

"Well he must have selected us for a reason. So, why us? And why not the other four?"

"All good questions Kiba. Why don't sit down and I'll explain." Snake said as he rises from Sasuke's shadow.

The 8 genin all turn around in surprise. "How long have you been standing there?" asks Neji.

"I wasn't. I was in his shadow." he said as he points to Sasuke.

"You can hide in other people's shadows?" asks Naruto.

"Yeah, it's quite simple really. All I do is melt into my shadow, find one of yours and join in. I have to let your movements dictate how I move otherwise I could possibly control your shadow. Anyways, you guys wanted to know why I selected the 8 of you for this ANBU training, right?"

"Yeah" they all respond at the same time.

"Well, sit down and I'll tell you." the 8 Genin then sit down and begin to listen to their sensei.

"Alright, so I chose the eight of you solely because I believe you eight can take the most out of my training. Also, I believe you guys have a good skillset, that when combined with what I'll be teaching you can help make you excellent shinobi.

Naruto, Sasuke, I chose you two because you have similar strengths and differences. You both are great in **Taijutsu. Ninjutsu** could use some work. And your **Genjutsu** , well…I'll be working on that. You two also have a drive that pushes you to be the best, and in the ANBU, that will help with your missions.

Tenten, I chose you because you have deadly pinpoint accuracy. If I can combine that with stealth required for ANBU, you can be a deadly ANBU soldier. I'll help you with **Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.** And probably **Kenjutsu**. Trust me, when we're done you'll be a skilled kunoichi.

Neji, I chose because you happen to be one of the best Jūken users I have seen. You also have a ferocity when fighting that can translate well when fighting enemy or rogue shinobi. Since your clan tends to not use **Ninjutsu** , I'll help build your **Genjutsu** defense. Once we're done you'll be a top-notch shinobi.

Kiba, you've been selected due to your clan's strong **Taijutsu and Ninjutsu** and your ferocious nature. Once we refine your **Taijutsu** and add more **Ninjutsu** to your repertoire, you'll be a high-ranking shinobi.

Shino, due to your clan's signature Kikaichū I've selected you hoping to add stealth to your clan's techniques. Even though the Aburame prefer to use the Kikaichū, I plan to add some **Ninjutsu** to your repertoire. I'll even help you pick out a **Taijutsu** style that suits you.

Hinata, even though you're shy, I believe I can help you become a skilled kunoichi. Like I said with Neji, I'll help build your **Genjutsu** defense. I'll also help with your Jūken and talk to Hiashi about it. Anyways, once we're done you'll be a brilliant kunoichi.

Shikamaru, even though you're kind of lazy, I've seen that you happen to be one of the smartest shinobi I have met. You are proficient in your clan's **Ninjutsu** enough to be able to use the shadows of those around you to lengthen your shadow. Since my **Bloodline** is similar to your clan's **Ninjutsu** , I can help teach you ways to enhance your ability. Once done with this training, you will be a top-notch shinobi."

"So, how come you didn't chose the others?" asks Tenten

"Oh, that's simple. Lee is too loud, not good for ANBU stealth missions. Sakura and Ino, barely take their training seriously as it is, so what makes you think they can handle my training? I have nothing against Choji, it's just his Clan's Jutsu that won't work in the ANBU."

"Really, it was that simple?" asks Kiba.

After doing some thinking, Riku responds, "Yeah."

"Sensei, with Sakura and Ino you said that they barely take their training seriously. If you would, could you elaborate on that?" asks Shino.

"Yeah, sure. Remember when I fought you guys one-on-one? Well they day before, I had fought Team 7. When I told Sakura to enter her **Taijutsu** stance, she still was using a very poor version of the Academy stance. Shinobi typically go to the library and pick out and learn a new stance or they learn a new stance from their clan. Kind of like Ino, but her defense was still very poor. Anyways, Sakura had a very poor defense and no amount of time of me fixing that was ever going to work. She'll have to learn a new stance, but she happens to be more interested the Uchiha over there. Same goes for Ino. I know some kunoichi who might be able to knock some sense into them. Anko, Yugao, and a couple of others." responds Snake.

"Why would you want to help train them? No, amount of training will ever help them be successful."

The group of Genin and ANBU then turn and look at Sasuke. Snake weaves through some signs and has his shadow wrap around Sasuke and pins him to a tree near their location.

"Alright, so what was I saying?" Snake then thinks about what he was saying before. Meanwhile the Genin are looking a Snake with confusion etched on their face.

"A-ano, Snake-sensei. Why did you pin S-Sasuke to a tree?" Hinata timidly asks.

"Hmm, oh, right. I pined Sasuke because he didn't about his comrades. It sounds like he doesn't care what happens as long as he emerges unscathed. So, that's why he'd pined to a tree. Comrades and friends, then yourself."

The 7 genin still sitting think deeply about his words. They look back at Snake. As they are about to ask Snake one more question, they see him stand back up.

"Alright, enough talking. It's time to train. Today, we'll be doing some conditioning." he says as he hides and evil smirk under his mask. "I want you 8 to run around the border of this training 50 times. When you're done, come see me and I'll tell you what to do next." Snake says as he releases his Sasuke from his Jutsu.

"50 times? Don't you think that a little excessive sensei?" asks Tenten.

"Would you rather I make it 100 so you can be like your teammate, Lee?" Snake asks knowing what her reaction will be

At this she gains a look of fear. After some thoughts of acting like Lee, and even wearing a similar jump suit, she takes back her complaint.

"N-No, sensei."

"So, you guys going to run or not?" he asks the eight Genin still standing there. The eight look at him and groan.

"Look, either you run it. Or I'll use my **Shadow Possession** on you and make you run it, at my speed. And just so you know, I'm about as fast as Guy."

At that comment, the Genin gain a look of fear and begin to run around the training field. After about an hour, the genin stop in front of Snake, who's sitting down meditating.

"Sensei, what's next?" Naruto asks while out of breath.

Snake opens his eyes and sees them breathing kind of heavily. He inwardly sighs and realizes that he will have to condition longer than he thought he would.

"Alright. Take off anything obscuring your wrists." Snake said as he removed the scrolls from his pouches.

"Why?" asks Kiba.

"I need your wrists unblocked for this next part of your training. Sasuke, let's start with you."

Sasuke then steps up and removes his armguards. Meanwhile, Snake is unsealing the scrolls and out a container of ink and a brush. Snake then grabs Sasuke's forearm and faces it so that his palms are facing upward.

Snake then dips the brush into the ink and applies to Sasuke's left wrist. Once he finishes, he moves to his right wrist and applies the same seal. Snake weaves a hand seal and activates the seal on Sasuke.

Sasuke's arms then drop to his side. He attempts to lift them up but can't do anything other than move his fingers.

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke spits out.

"I applied a gravity seal to your wrists. The same seals I have applied on my body."

Snake then removes his wrist guards and gloves to reveal two seals on his wrists and a tattoo above each of the seals

"Shadowsnake, what are gravity seals for?" asks Kiba

"Gravity seals apply gravity to your body and push it to its limit. Once your body has adjusted to the seals, your body will move faster and your hits will be stronger. I'll also have to apply it to your ankles, so roll up so pants, will you?" the genin then roll up their pants and take off their shinobi sandals.

"Snake-sensei, what are the two tattoos for, above the gravity seals?" asks Neji

"Oh, those are for summoning Naja and any other snake I might need to use. If you want, I could show you guys what it looks like to be able to summon, after I apply the seals to your wrists and ankles." the genin then nod in reply.

Snake goes back to applying the seals to Sasuke and activates the seals restricting his movements.

"Alright, Sasuke step back. Naruto, your turn."

Naruto steps up and sticks his arms out and lets Shadowsnake apply the seals to wrists then to his ankles.

'This is going to take a while if I do it one by one.' Snake thinks to himself while applying the final gravity seal to Naruto's body.

"Alright. Naruto, step back." Snake then weaves cross hand seal and says, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"**

Five clones appear. They reach into their respective pouches and pull out their own ink and brush.

"Alright, this will be faster. Each of you step up to a clone and will finish the application of the gravity seals." The genin walk in front of a Snake and his clone and allow him to apply the seal to their wrists and ankles.

After all the seals are applied, Snake dispels the clones and activates the seals on the eight genin.

"Alright, for now just try to get used to the feel of the seals. Walk around the training ground til you can at least move, alright?" the genin nod in reply and began to trudge around the training ground.

* * *

 _One hour later_

The eight can now move and lift their arms up. "Alright, now that you can move and weave through some seals, every time you're training with me you'll be required to have those activated. Once you get used to the feeling and you can move normally, I'll pump more chakra and increase the weight on the seals." the nod in reply.

"Alright, I told you, I'll show what my summoning looks like, right?"

"Hai" they say in unison.

"Alright." Snake bites his right thumb and smears the blood across the tattoo on his left. He bites his left thumb and smears the blood across the tattoo his right arm. He then weaves through some hand seals, and slams his hands on the ground. A summoning array appears from his hands and he says, **"Summoning Jutsu"**

A giant cloud of smoke appears. Once the smoke dissipates the genin look up and see their sensei on top of a towering snake, about as tall as the Hokage Monument, with black scales and green slitted eyes.

" _How may I serve you, Riku-sama?"_ asked Naja

"Naja, there's nothing for you to do. The 8 genin you see before you just wanted to see what a summoning looks like."

" _Ah, fresh out of the Academy?"_

"Yeah, they graduated earlier this week." Riku then jumps off Naja and lands on the ground.

"Alright, so this is Naja. As I told you before he is my personal summon." he says while pointing to Naja.

"A-ano, Snake-sensei. Why does he add _sama_ to the end of your name?"

" _It is used as a sign that I respect him more than my previous summoners."_

"Yeah, so any other questions? If not Naja will go back." Snake look at the trainees and notice no more questions.

"Alright, you can go back now Naja. Next time, I'll have some food for you."

" _Hai, Riku-sama."_ Naja then disappears in a puff of smoke and goes back to Ryuchi Cave.

"Snake-sensei, I noticed Naja had said Riku-sama, does this mean your name is Riku?" asks Neji

Snake then freezes and thinks, 'Naja, I hate you.'

"Hai, my name is Riku Ishikawa. And no, I'm not taking off my mask. Not yet anyways."

"Wait, Riku Ishikawa? I've heard that name before. Where have I heard that name before?" asks Kiba.

"Uh, maybe when talking learning about Iwagakure. The Ishikawa were one of the only clans with a bloodline in Iwa." Snake responds kind of nervously.

"No, I swear I've heard that name recently." Kiba then thinks to himself about where he might have heard the name before.

'Was it from sensei? No, maybe...no. I swear. I've heard this name before. But where?'

Snake then looks at Kiba and notices that he is in deep thought, 'Does he really not remember his sister's boyfriend's name?' he thinks to himself with a sweat drop. 'I don't know if I should be relieved or offended.'

"How long you guys been here since about seven right? Its been about four hours, take a break for lunch. Meet back here in an hour and a half." Snake says while bringing Kiba back to reality with the mention of food.

"I'll see you guys later" Snake states as he disappears in a shadow shunshin.

 **Wolf: Here's Chapter 11. You got to see Naja in all his reptilian glory. I have no clue what I just said there. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Don't forget to follow and favorite. Leave a review if you enjoyed it. Also, I've uploaded another story. If you're a fan of Fairy Tail, check it out.**

 **And this is Wolf, signing off.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Truth Comes Out

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the Twelfth chapter of** _ **ShadowSnake.**_ **Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited and reviewed. Now, one more thing before the story begins.**

 **I've read through my reviews and found two bad reviews that I find quite funny. One that said, "Sakura is the strongest Kunoichi and Hinata is the weakest." Do these people run out of insults? Cause I read that in every story where Hinata is portrayed as stronger than her canon self. Even if she is not stronger than Sakura.**

 **The next one said, "This is shit." Why are you reading it then?**

 **Now, to the story!**

* * *

Riku appears in a shunshin out of his apartment. He takes off his mask and seals it inside of one of his scrolls. After it is sealed, he puts the scroll away and puts the scroll back in his pouch. He finally opens the door to his apartment and walks in to see Nami preparing lunch.

Nami hears the door close and turns around and see Riku take of his boots and walk in.

"Ah, Riku. Welcome back. I made some lunch for you." she set a plate down the table. She made a plate of grilled vegetables with rice and some beef on the side.

"Thanks, Nami." He then sits down and begins to eat his food. As he looks over at Nami, he notices she is not eating.

"Nami, aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, I'm not hungry. I'll eat later."

He accepts her answer with a shrug and continues eating his food. As he is eating, he notices Nami is walking around the apartment, getting to know Riku and what she missed during these many years.

Nami walk to his dresser and sees picture frames on it. She looks at the first frame and see him with a silver haired man with a headband covering his right eye. He is wearing his normal ANBU attire, without his mask, with his right arm around the other boy's shoulder. The boy looks to be twelve and is also wearing his ANBU attire, without his mask, with his hitai-ate tied around his forehead. She looks at the next photo and notices he is in the same uniform as the photo before, but this time has arm around a girl's waist. He appears to have pulled her closer to his body. She notices the girl is wearing a white cloak, a pair of shorts, and some heeled sandals. She then notices the smile on both of their faces. She then looks to the next photo and sees her brother and the same girl lying down on the grass, with the girl's head resting on Riku's chest.

"Riku, this is Hana, right?" asks Nami as she points to the two photos he has in the middle of his dresser.

Riku puts away his dishes and comes up and looks at the photos she's pointing at. A smile graces his lips as he remembers the days they took those photos.

"Yeah, that's Hana. I've been dating her for four years now. She's been my friend for much longer, though. You see, Hana and I met when we were both in the academy. We became fast friends during my time there. Even after I had graduated and became a Genin, I would always hang out with her. Around the time we were twelve, something had happened to a good friend of ours. We looked to each other for comfort and peace. A year after that had happened, I had started to develop feelings for her. I didn't act on it until I was fourteen though. Anyways, when I was fourteen, I had stopped by her Clan Compound so I can talk to her about my feelings for her. We walked around for a while before we stopped and I told her how I felt about her. We went on our first date that night" he says with happiness clear in his voice.

Riku picks up the frame of him with his arm around her waist.

"We took this photo one year after being together." he says happily

He picks up the next frame and says, "This was a special day. It was her birthday, so I took her out on a date and afterwards, we ended up laying under a tree in the shade. We had fallen asleep, and she had cuddled up close to me while I had my arms around her body pulling her close to me. We later found out that Anko had taken this photo of us. She said she found us lying there, and in her words, 'could not pass up the opportunity to mess with us.' When we had woken up a couple of hours later, we say Anko in front of us waving a photo in front of her. After some time, she showed us what the photo was. Needless to say, Hana and I were quite embarrassed." he says while staring at the photo.

Nami looks at Riku and notices that he is smiling and has a loving look in his eyes. "You really love her, don't you Riku?"

"Hai."

Riku then sets the photo down and looks at the clock. He notices that he still has an hour left before he should go back to train the 8 Genin.

'An hour left. Inoichi should have enough time to work things out with her memories.' thought Riku.

"Nami, can you come with me? I have something to do and I require your help." asks Riku

Nami then nods in reply. She goes to the guest room to get dressed and comes out dressed in a white shirt and blue pants. She follows Riku to the door and they both slip on their footwear, boots for Riku and sandals for Nami.

Riku and Nami walk out the door and make their way to the main street. They continue down the main street until they reach the Yamanaka Flower Shop. They arrive at the flower shop within minutes and walk in and see Ino's mother working at the register.

"Ah, Makino-san." Riku says getting her attention.

"Riku, what brings here today? Oh, and who is this young lady?" asks Makino as she sends a slight glare towards Riku.

"I'm doing well, Makino-san. And this is my sister, Ishikawa Nami." states Riku, with nervousness.

"Oh, your sister? Pardon me. Yamanaka Makino, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said while bowing.

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine." she said as she bows.

"So Riku, what brings you here today? Want to buy more flowers for your girlfriend?" asks Makino.

"Not today, Makino-san. I came here wondering if Inoichi-san was here today." says Riku.

"You're just in luck. He is upstairs working right now." responds Makino.

"Arigatou, Makino-san."

Riku then lead Nami up a flight of stairs. They arrive on the next floor and walk to a closed door. Riku knocks on the door and waits for Inoichi to answer. A minute passes and Riku knocks again. Still no answer. Riku knocks again and says, "Inoichi, I know you're there. Answer the door."

Inoichi comes to the door, unlocks it, and opens it to see Riku and some woman standing next to him.

"Riku, what are you doing here? I thought you were leading a training?"

"Hai, Inoichi-san. I gave them an hour for lunch. I came here wondering if you could help me with something." asks Riku

"What do you need my help with?" asks Inoichi

Riku then pulls out a paper from his waist pouch and hands it to Inoichi. Inoichi reads the paper and sees that it says, 'The woman next to me claims to be my sister, I was wondering if you could access her memories and see if she is telling the truth.'

Inoichi then looks up at Riku and to the woman. He looks back at Riku and sees a pleading look in his eyes. He nods and lets them in to the room.

"Riku, what are we doing here?" asks Nami as she sits down in a chair.

"Nami, Inoichi is a good friend of mine. I've asked him if he could search your memories to be sure you're telling the truth about being my sister."

"What!? You don't believe me?"

"Konoha shinobi had told me you were dead. Turns out your alive, and you waited fifteen years to see me again. Sorry, but I was trained to be skeptical about these things." responds Riku.

"I don't believe it. I'm leaving." Nami says as she heads for the door before getting stopped in place.

"I'm sorry, but I need to make sure you say who you say you are." said Riku as he has a seal formed and his shadow connecting to hers. "Inoichi, if you would."

Inoichi weaves through some seals, and places his right hand on her head. Nami's eyes close and her body relaxes as Inoichi enter her mind and begins to search for her memories.

Inoichi is going through her mindscape wandering through. He arrives at where her memories are stored and begins to search through them. As he looks through them, he notices her younger self playing with who appears to be a younger Riku. He continues going through her memories before happening upon her memories of escaping Iwa. He sees her and her family running through a forest before being stopped by Iwa Shinobi. He then sees her and a younger Riku continue to run while their parents hold the shinobi back. After getting a clearer picture of young Riku, he skis ahead and checks for other memories. He searches through and notices her walking around the Earth Country, then the Wind Country, always asking if they know a boy by the name of Riku. She gets a lot of no's in response and continues on her path to find her brother. He skips ahead a happens upon a memory of when she was 19, about to turn twenty.

 **(A/N: In case it wasn't clear, Nami is only two years older than Riku.)**

* * *

 _Nami's Memory_

She is in the Hidden Grass Village and is asking around if the know a boy by the name of Riku. After getting a couple of no's in response, she continues on her way. She overhears a conversation two people are having, and hears them talking about a Konoha ANBU member who manipulates shadows to his will. She walks up to them and inquires more about the ANBU soldier.

"They say he is one of Konoha's deadliest shinobi. He can manipulate his shadows and is said to melt into his shadow like some kind of monster. They say he wears a snake mask and never lets a victim or their squad live. For this, he has earned the nickname Shadowsnake for striking from the shadows, quickly and precisely almost as if he were a snake." said the civilian.

"Wait, you said he can melt into his shadow?" asked Nami. 'Only my clan has been able to do that? Riku, I hope this is you.' she thought.

"It is said he can. No one has actually seen him do it, though." responds the second civilian.

'This is the only lead I've received in the past couple of years. Might as well check it out.'

"Thank you. You said he's in Konoha, right? Where is that?" asked Nami.

"Yeah, it's in the Land of Fire. Why? Wait, you're not planning on going there, are you?" the civilian asks, though too late because she has already taken off running.

'Riku, I hope this is you.' thought Nami.

She exits the village and pulls out a map. She sees that she should head east of her current destination. She takes off running and follows the path to get to the Land of Fire. As she arrives at the Land of Fire, she notices that she will have to do a lot of searching if she is to find Konohagakure. She starts walking and follows a path, hoping it will get her closer to Konohagakure. A couple of days later, she is walking and sees the outer border of what appears to be a village, grinning she starts running to the gates.

From the gates, Kotetsu and Izumo notice someone running towards the gate. Nami notices them and slows down to walking speed. Kotetsu and Izumo look at her and don't recognize her.

"Pardon me, but can you tell me if this is Konoha?" asks Nami silently hoping that it is.

"Hai, this Konoha. Miss, what is your reason for coming here?" asks Izumo.

"I came here looking my brother. I heard a rumor that he could be here." says Nami.

"Your brother? What's his name?" asks Kotetsu.

"His name is Ishikawa Riku."

'Ishikawa, that guy who's dating Hana?' thought Izumo and Kotetsu

"Hai, we know him. We don't know where he lives though. If you go to the Hokage, he might tell you." says Izumo.

Nami nods in reply and asks which way to go to the Hokage. Kotetsu said he'll escort her there. As they are walking, Nami is excited. Happy that she gets to see her brother again.

They continue down their path and soon reach the Hokage building. As they arrive, the secretary looks at them. Kotetsu asks if the Hokage is in his office, to which she replies yes. Kotetsu then leads Nami up a flight of stairs to the Hokage's Office. As they arrive at the set of doors, they see Team 8 leaving the office after completing their mission. Kotetsu knocks on the doors and hears a voice saying enter. Kotetsu and Nami enter and see the Sandaime doing paperwork.

Kotetsu says that a new person has arrived and is looking for her brother, who is a shinobi.

"What's your brother's name, young one?"

"His name is Ishikawa Riku. I was wondering if you could tell me where he lives." asks Nami.

"I do know Riku, He is one of my best shinobi, though I don't know where he lives as he had moved to a new apartment recently." responds Hiruzen. "Nara Shikaku had helped him move, you can go ask him and see what he says."

Nami then asks where she can find Nara Shikaku. Hiruzen then hands a paper with an emblem and tells her that is the symbol of the Nara Clan. He then tells her the area of their compound and sees her leave after bowing and saying thank you.

She runs out of the building running past Team Ten and makes her way to where the Hokage had told her to go. She walks to the area and looks around for the symbol of the Nara Clan. She comes upon a compound that has the symbol engraved on the walls. She walks up and asks the guards at the front if Nara Shikaku is around. They respond he is and ask why she wants to know. She responds saying that the Hokage sent her here and needs to ask him a question. The two guards nod and one of them lead the way to Shikaku's office where he is lazily avoiding his paperwork. A knock on his door captures his attention and tells them to come in. He sees a young woman and one of his guards enter. The guard tells him that she requested to talk to him. Shikaku nods in reply and asks the guard to return to his post.

"You came to talk to me, why?" asks Shikaku.

"The Hokage sent me here and told me you helped my brother move to his new apartment not too long ago. I was wondering if you knew where it is? His name is Ishikawa Riku." says Nami.

"Riku. I do know him, I taught him a couple of years ago. And I did help him with moving. Here's where he lives." he says as he hands her a paper with his address written on it. She takes the paper, then bows and leaves walking around asking people direction to the address written on the paper. They direct her towards one of buildings near the edge of Konoha. As she arrives, she notices a lady at the front desk and asks what apartment has an Ishikawa Riku living in it. The lady at the desk tells her, he is at the top floor and at the last room in the hallway. Nami thanks the lady and walks up the flights of stairs to get to the top floor. As she gets to the top floor, she continues walking to get to the last room. As she gets to the door, she can't help but feel nervous and excited. She knocks on the door. After one minutes, she receives no answer, so she knocks again. She hears steps and shifts from foot to foot nervously hoping that she has found Riku. She hears the door being unlocked and sees it open revealing a shirtless man, wearing a pair of sweats. She hears him ask a question and asks if they know a Riku Ishikawa.

"You're talking to him. Sorry but do I know you.?" says, the man now known as Riku.

Nami then hugs the man and almost cries on his chest. She then feels her arms pulled off him and pushed to the side of her body.

"Do I know you?" asks Riku

She feels the tears fall and says, "Riku, don't you remember me? It's me, Nami, your sister."

She notices a look of surprise on face, that then switches into anger, "Is this some kind of sick joke? My sister died along with my parents during the Third Shinobi War. I have no living relatives. I'm the last of my clan. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

She sees let go of her arms, and is about to close the door. She weaves through some seals and her shadow shoots out and binds Riku's movements. She sees his head move to his arm, then to his shadow and her shadow, then to her hands. He forces his head up and whispers, "Nee-san?"

 _End of Memory_

* * *

Inoichi reaches her most recent memory and stops. He has a small smile on his face as he leaves her mindscape.

He comes back to the real world and notices Riku looking at him.

"That was fast, Inoichi-san. You were in there for less than an hour." states Riku.

Inoichi shrugs at Riku's statement and removes her hand from Nami's forehead, waking her up in the process. She forces her body to turn around and notices that she is bound by Riku's shadow.

"Really? **Shadow Bind,** just so he could search my memories?" asks Nami.

"Well you were leaving and I needed to make sure you actually were my sister. Speaking of which, what did you find out Inoichi?" asks Riku.

"Why don't you find out?" Inoichi said as he places his hand on his forehead and shows what he saw in Nami's mind. Riku sees everything go by from being separated during the war to finding out about his nickname. Inoichi removes his hand from Riku's forehead and sees him visibly relax.

Riku, now believing Nami is truly his sister, releases the Jutsu and pulls Nami in for a hug.

He pulls her close and whispers, "I've missed you so much Nee-san."

 **Wolf: Well, there's Chapter 12 of** _ **ShadowSnake.**_ **Yeah, Shadowsnake is just a nickname for how he kills. Interesting, huh? Anyways, got to see what Nami went through to find her brother, Riku. So, if you enjoyed it, don't forget to Follow, Favorite and leave a review.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	14. Chapter 13: Misunderstanding

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 13 of** _ **ShadowSnake.**_ **Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 13

 _Training Ground 3_

The eight genin see Riku disappear in a shadow shunshin. A look of surprise appears on their face, except on Neji, Shino, and Sasuke's.

"Do you think he'll teach us how to do that?" asks Kiba.

"If he does, it probably won't be his shadow version." responds Naruto, "If anything it'll probably be the regular version of that."

"Well, he said we have an hour and a half to get lunch. Want to go get barbeque?" asks Kiba. Everyone except Sasuke and Neji nod in agreement.

"Oh, come on. Guys, we're being trained by Riku-sensei. If I remember correctly, the ANBU work in teams. Think of this as a team-building exercise." says Tenten.

The group turn to Tenten and nod in agreement. They then look at Neji and Sasuke and await their response. After a couple of minutes of glaring and debating on whether or not they should go, they begrudgingly agree and follow the others to Yakiniku Q. As they arrive, they all gather at a table and wait for a waiter to come by. The first thing the waiter notices as he stops by the table is Naruto. As he is about to tell the demon to leave, he then realizes that Uchiha Sasuke and Hyūga Hinata are also at the table along with some of the other clan heirs.

"How may I be of service today?" asks the waiter.

"Just bring beef and chicken, with some vegetables for all of us." replies Sasuke.

The rest of the eight look at Sasuke before going back to talking about anything that came to mind.

"Hey, who do you think Riku-sensei is going to get to train Sakura and Ino?" asks Naruto

"Well he said Anko and Yugao, but who knows about the others?" replies Kiba.

"Kiba, is it possible that he knows your sister and could ask her for help?" asks Shino.

"Nah, I doubt she knows anyone in the ANBU. Besides, she's more on the Medical Ninjutsu side of the shinobi. What could she teach them?" replies Kiba.

As Shikamaru is about say something, their server comes back with a plate of what Sasuke had ordered for them. They grab their food and place it on the grill and let it cook and resume their conversation.

"Kiba, I'm sure your sister knows something about combat." responds Shikamaru

"Oh, she does. She just prefers to use her Medical Ninjutsu to heal our ninken. Isn't that right, Akamaru?" replies Kiba. _(arf)_

Shikamaru turns away from Kiba and focuses on his chicken cooking. The rest of the group look at their meals cooking before going back to talking to each other.

"Naruto, why did you join the academy when you were eleven, instead of joining with the rest of us?" asks Shino.

"I was trained by some shinobi that the Hokage had assigned to me. They started teaching me when I was six years old and continued until I was eleven. They enrolled me in the academy around that time and had me learn what I missed during the first couple of years that I wasn't there." responds Naruto.

"So, who were the shinobi that taught you?" asks Neji.

"Two ANBU, Hebi and Inu"

At this all genin, choke on their food and stare at Naruto. "You were taught by two of the deadliest ANBU soldiers in the village?" asks Kiba.

"Yeah, why?"

"How are you not stronger?" asks Sasuke.

"They only taught me the basics. The **Transformation Jutsu, Substitution Jutsu,** and **Clone Jutsu**. Only what I need to know for the academy. I tried to see if they could teach me more, but they said my sensei will teach me when I become a Genin."

"So, do you know what they look like under their mask?" asks Hinata, slightly switching the topic.

"No, they wouldn't take it off and said only select people can know."

"Damn, that sucks. I wonder what Hebi-sensei looks like without mask." says Kiba, "Do you think he'll show us what he looks like sometime?" he adds.

"Probably, he did say he's not taking his mask off, for now at least." replied Shikamaru.

The group go back to eating and talk about non-shinobi life. Everyone, except Neji and Sasuke, talk about the trouble Naruto used to get in and how he can evade the ANBU.

* * *

 _One Hour Later_

The eight genin leave the restaurant and see that they have thirty minutes before Snake said they need to go back for training. They walk around the village letting time pass by. As they are walking, they Kiba notices his sister's boyfriend walking around with another woman. He gains a look of anger and runs up to the guy.

"Hey, what are you doing with her?" asks Kiba.

Riku notices Kiba running up to him, and wonders why he looks mad, "Kiba, what are you doing here?"

"Why are you walking around the village with another woman when you have my sister, Hana?" asks Kiba, in anger.

'So, he thinks I'm cheating on her.' thought Riku, "Relax kid," he points over at Nami, "she's my sister. Go and ask Hana if you don't believe me."

Kiba glares at him before running off to find Hana and find out if he's telling the truth. Riku then lets out a breath of relief and turns and notices the other seven genin are looking at him and where Kiba just ran off to.

"Can I help you?" asks Riku. The seven turn to him and nod in reply.

"How does Kiba know you?" asks Tenten.

"I'm dating his sister. He's always said if he finds out that I've cheated on her, he'll try to kill me. He won't, solely because I'm stronger and more skilled than him." replies Riku.

"Oh. Do you know where Kiba-kun ran off to?" asks Hinata.

"Probably the Inuzuka Compound. That's usually where Hana is. Go there and you might be able to find him. If not, use your **Byakugan** and find him."

The seven genin, except Sasuke, bow and run off to find Kiba. Riku looks at the group and releases another breath of relief.

"Riku, what just happened?" asks Nami.

"The first kid, Kiba, is Hana's little brother. He thought I was cheating on her by walking around with you, instead of her. Though if he were smarter, he'd remember that Hana was doing some clan work with their mother today. The others are shinobi who are friends with Kiba.

Since you already know that I'm the ANBU soldier Hebi, those eight genin are the ones I was training before I came back. Every other day, I train them and make them stronger shinobi." responds Riku.

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes Ago, at Yamanaka Flower Shop_

Riku is hugging Nami, who is still a little miffed that he didn't believe her. She pulls away from the hug and notices Riku has a pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Riku?" asks Nami.

"I've missed you so much nee-san." responds Riku, as tears begin to form on his eyes.

Inoichi watches and promptly decides to leave the two reunited siblings alone. He walks out and closes the door, leaving the two to talk amongst themselves.

Riku wipes the tears off his eyes, "How did you find out where I lived? Only Shikaku-sama knew where I lived. That reminds me I should tell Hokage-sama where I live now." Riku says as he mumbles the last part to himself.

"The Hokage told me that Shikaku would know where you lived, so he told me to go talk to him and that he'll give me the directions to your place."

"That reminds me, what time is it?" he looks at the clock and notices that he has thirty-five minutes before he has to get back to training with the eight genin. "We should start heading back to my place. I got to get my stuff for training."

"Okay. Also, who's Shadowsnake?" she asks as she see Riku stiffen.

"That's how you were able to find me right? Shadowsnake was rumored to melt into his shadow, right?" she nods at his question, "Well, Shadowsnake is a nickname used because of how each of his kills were. Fast and precise from the shadows. His actual code name is Snake and he belongs to the ANBU."

"And that's you, I'm guessing?"

Riku nods and walks out the door before she can ask any other questions. Nami hurries and follows him downstairs. Riku and Nami bow to Inoichi and Makino and walk out and make their way back to Riku's apartment. As they are walking, Riku notices the eight genin and immediately notices Kiba walking towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing with her?" asks Kiba.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?"

"Why are you walking around the village with another woman when you have my sister, Hana?" asks Kiba, in anger.

'So, he thinks I'm cheating on her.' thought Riku, "Relax kid," he points over at Nami, "she's my sister. Go and ask Hana if you don't believe me."

Kiba glares at him before running off to find Hana and find out if he's telling the truth. Riku then lets out a breath of relief and turns and notices the other seven genin are looking at him and where Kiba just ran off to.

"Can I help you?" asks Riku. The seven turn to him and nod in reply.

"How does Kiba know you?" asks Tenten.

"I'm dating his sister. He's always said if he finds out that I've cheated on her, he'll try to kill me. He won't, solely because I'm stronger and more skilled than him." replies Riku.

"Oh. Do you know where Kiba ran off to?" asks Hinata.

"Probably the Inuzuka Compound. That's usually where Hana is. Go there and you might be able to find him. If not, use your **Byakugan** and find him."

The seven genin, except Sasuke and Neji, bow and run off to find Kiba. Riku looks at the group and releases another breath of relief.

"Riku, what just happened?" asks Nami.

"The first kid, Kiba, is Hana's little brother. He thought I was cheating on her by walking around with you, instead of her. Though if he were smarter, he'd realize that Hana was doing some clan work with their mother today. The others are shinobi who are friends with Kiba.

Since you already know that I'm the ANBU soldier Hebi, those eight genin are the ones I was training before I came back. Every other day, I train them and make them stronger shinobi." responds Riku.

"So, what are you training them for?" asks Nami

"I'm training them to become my next ANBU Squad. The Hokage and their parents agreed to let me train them."

"Isn't that dangerous though?" asks Nami

"Yeah, but being a Shinobi is dangerous anyway. Being in the ANBU is more dangerous, but you're worried about me taking them on dangerous missions, aren't you?" he sees Nami nod in reply, "Don't worry, I won't take them out on ANBU missions for quite some time. At the moment, they are just being conditioned. Soon, they'll begin their actual training. Now, come on. I need to grab my stuff for their training, and you need to decide if you want to be a kunoichi or a civilian."

They continue to walk to Riku's apartment. Meanwhile, Kiba arrives at his Clan's Compound and finds Hana and Tsume in the main living area tending to their ninken.

"Hana, I saw your boyfriend with another girl walking around the village. Just thought you should know."

"I know, that's his sister. He was taking her to Inoichi-san so he can check her memories and she if she says who she says she is." responds Hana.

"So, he was telling the truth? He wasn't cheating on you?" asks Kiba.

"Baka, of course he wasn't cheating on me. He knows what will happen if he even _thinks_ about cheating on me." she says as she hits the back of Kiba's head.

"Aren't you supposed to training with Hebi?" asks Tsume.

"Yeah, he gave us an hour and a half for lunch."

"How long ago was that Kiba?"

He turns his head and looks at the clock and sees that he has ten minutes to get back to the training grounds. "I have ten minutes to get back for training. I'll see you guys later tonight."

Kiba runs out of his compound and sees seven of his friends waiting for him. Naruto tells him to hurry up and that they've got ten minutes to get to the training ground. The Genin run and make it to the training ground with 2 minutes remaining.

Riku is at the training ground and hides in a tree to get his mask on. 'They got here just in time.' he thinks to himself.

He jumps down and walks up to the eight Genin. The Genin turn around and see Snake walking up to them.

"Alright, it's time to continue your training. My favorite part of training, Weapons Training." he said as he unsheathed his katana.

* * *

 **Wolf: Well, there's Chapter 13. Hope you all enjoyed. I had some writing the interaction between Kiba and his family. I based that off of something I read somewhere else. I thought it fit Hana well.**

 **Anyways, as you read the eight will learn how to handle a weapon of Snake's choosing.**

 **If you guys have a weapon that you think suits anyone of them, leave it down in the reviews and I'll put it into the story if it fits.**

 **Anyways, this Wolf, signing off.**


	15. Chapter 14: Riku and Kiba

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 14 of** _ **ShadowSnake.**_

 **So, pointed out something to me in the reviews that I forgot about. Kiba's and Akamaru's sense of smell. It completely slipped my mind that they can recognize scents and connect them to a scent they've smelled before. So, shout-out to for pointing that out.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone who has followed favorited and reviewed.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Riku and Kiba

"Alright, it's time to continue your training. My favorite part of training, Weapons Training." he said as he unsheathed his katana. He then thrust it into the ground. He goes to his pouch and pulls out a couple of scrolls.

"So, I've sealed some weapons into these. I've selected these weapons based your range of motion and your fighting style." he says as he kneels down and unrolls one of the scrolls. "Hinata, step forward. They weapon you'll be learning to use is the Naginata." he picks up the bladed staff and shows her what she will be learning. "The Naginata. Meant to be handled like a Bo Staff, but the curved blade at the top allows for slashing or stabbing. With your fluidity, the Naginata will act as another limb." He then hands her the Naginata and tell her to step back.

"Tenten, your turn. Since you practically master every weapon handed to you, I've decided you'll be learning how to use the Kusarigama." he unseals the weapon from his scroll and reveals a sickle attached to a chain with a weight at the other end of the chain.

He picks it up and tells them to step back. He gives a brief demonstration as to how it is used. "The Kusarigama combines the Kama and the chain from the Manrikigusari. Although, it is more difficult to use than either. Since I don't want you to injure yourself, the sickle at the end has been dulled down." he hands her the Kusarigama and tells her to step back.

"Alright, step back and wait until the others get their weapons. Sasuke, Naruto. Step forward." he says as he unrolls another scroll. "Naruto, you have your katana with you, right?"

Naruto then unsheathes his katana and shows it Riku, "Hai, I always bring it with me."

Riku nods in approval and turns back to Sasuke, "Sasuke you'll be learning how to use a katana." He unseals a sheathed katana and hands it to him, "This is my other katana, Tempest. I'll need that back when the day is over."

"What makes you think I'll give it back so easily?" retorts Sasuke as he holds the sheathed katana to his waist.

"Unless you want to be trapped in my **Genjutsu** again, I highly recommend giving that back when the day is over." says Riku while releasing enough KI to instill fear in Sasuke. Sasuke looks over at Riku and quickly realizes that he is serious with his threat and soon says, "Fine. What would I want with such a weak katana anyway?"

"Weak? Want to know why I called it Tempest?" he says as he takes his katana back. He unsheathes it revealing a black blade with a blue handle. If they look closer they would see the kanji for lightning imprinted on the blade, close to the tsuba.

"This blade was forged with metal that reacts to chakra. This katana is what I use when I need to use my **Lightning Jutsu.** This katana reacts to my **Lightning Chakra Nature**. That's why I named it Tempest. Though, it's not as good as the Kiba of the Seven Ninja Swords. But, my Tempest still gets the job done." As he finishes, he channels his **Lightning Chakra** into his blade. Arcs of electricity jump off the blade and strike the grass around Riku. He stops channeling his chakra and the arc of electricity stop.

"Anyways, give this back, or you'll need up back in my **Genjutsu**."

Sasuke takes the katana and holds the sheathed katana against his waist and step back with the other seven.

"Kiba, step up. You'll be learning how to use the Tekko-kagi Claws." he says as he unseals them from a third scroll. He removes the claws and hands one to Kiba.

"What are these?" asks Kiba as he looks the Tekko-kagi, which, to him, don't look all the impressive.

"Tekko-kagi. Quite useful for your fighting style. But, they can also be used defensively." says Riku as he slides the claw on to his right arm, "Come with me." He leads Kiba to a tree to show him how the Tekko-kagi can be used. He slashes with his right-arm and plants four deep cuts on the tree trunk.

"Tekko-kagi, like everything else, are dangerous but deadly when used correctly. Don't let me or your mother seeing you use these unless you're with me." he said as he hands Kiba that other claw. Kiba then puts the claws on and realizes that they feel no different.

"Alright. Akamaru, look at this." he turns to his left and sees Akamaru isn't next to him. He looks around before seeing him next to Riku, sniffing his leg. _(arf)_ Riku then crouches down and pets Akamaru.

"What are talking about, Akamaru?" _(arf) (arf)_

"How can he smell like him?" _(arf)_

"Wait, you're telling me that this guy is my-?" Kiba's mouth gets covered by Riku's hand before he can notice he moved.

Riku leans down and whispers, "Don't finish that sentence. As you were about to say, yes, I'm the same Riku who is dating your sister. I'm going to uncover your mouth, now. I'll explain everything later. Understand?" Kiba nods in response. Riku removes his hand and tells Kiba to go back to the line. Kiba walks back and looks at his sensei with unblinking eyes that have anger hidden in them.

"Shikamaru, you'll be learning to use a katana. Since the katanas I ordered for you and Sasuke aren't here yet, you'll be using mine for now." he removes his sheathed katana and hands it to Shikamaru, "Be careful when unsheathing it. It's coated in a deadly poison."

Shikamaru unsheathes it carefully and notices that the blade itself is steel, and the handle is wrapped in black leather with a red tsuka. He looks closely at the blade and notices that he has the kanji for poison etched on the blade. He looks over at Riku and thanks him for the blade.

"Go back. Still have two more weapons to hand out. Neji, come here. Because of your Byakugan, I've decided you'll be using the Yumi."

 **(A/N: A Yumi is an asymmetrical bamboo bow. Look it up for a better description.**

He unseals a bamboo bow and hands it Neji. "I don't think I need to explain how it's used or why I chose it, right Neji?"

"Hai sensei." responds Neji.

"Good, now get back in line and wait until I say training begins. Shino, because of your Clan's Jutsu, you'll be learning how to use a Tantō." he reaches behind his back and unstraps his tantō. He hands it to Shino. Shino takes and straps it to his back.

"Shino, I'll need that back by the end of the day."

"Hai, Hebi-sensei."

"Good, now that you have your weapon, it's time to move on to individual training." Riku then creates seven **Shadow Clones** and tells them that they will be training each genin. The original Riku takes Kiba. Clone number one takes Naruto. Clone number two take Tenten. Clone number three take Hinata. Clone number four takes Sasuke. Clone number five takes Shino. Clone number six takes Shikamaru. And Clone number seven takes Neji.

* * *

 _Riku and Kiba_

Kiba and Riku watch as the Clones lead the other Genin to other training grounds. Once they leave, Kiba, who looks angry, turns to Riku

"So, when were you planning on telling me you're the same guy dating my sister, sensei?" asks Kiba.

"When we were going to take our first ANBU mission. Which wouldn't have been for a couple of months." responds Riku.

"A couple of months?! You were just going to be like that for a couple of months?! Why?!" shouts Kiba.

"You weren't going to be ready for an ANBU mission until then. And I can't remove my mask to just anyone."

"But you can remove it for my sister and mother?" asks Kiba.

"How did you-"

"No, listen to me. Why did you trust Hana and my mother more than me?"

"It's much more than a matter of trust, Kiba." said Riku as he removes his mask.

"Oh, now you remove your mask. You don't think we should've seen what you look like before?! You're our sensei."

"Kakashi is Naruto's and Sasuke's sensei and you don't see them complaining about Kakashi's mask." responds Riku slightly raising his voice.

"Yeah, but you're dating Hana. Don't you think I should've known as well?! You come by our compound every week. Don't you think you should've told-?"

"I wanted you to know!" shouts Riku in response.

"What?" asks a dumbstruck Kiba.

"I wanted you to know. Around the same time I told Hana and Tsume, I was going to tell you. But, your mother didn't want you knowing just yet. I also wanted to tell you after I made the selections for the ANBU training, but Tsume again didn't want to me to. She thought you would see it as I'm training you just because I am dating Hana."

"So why did you pick me?"

"You're like the younger brother I never had, but I couldn't exactly train you while you were in the academy because your family believed I would teach you more than what is needed for an average academy student. Two things went through my mind when I had heard you became a Genin. The first being I should've paid more attention to Hana when she was talking about you and the academy. I thought you had one more year before you graduated."

At this Kiba slightly glares at Riku, "Yeah, that was your sister's response when I told her. Except, she also slapped me. Not gonna lie, I deserved it" says Riku.

"The second thing that went through my mind was that I could finally train you to be a better shinobi. Once I heard that the Hokage wanted me to train the genin, I was excited that I could finally train you. Then the Hokage told me about training Team 9. So, I told him, I'll do it if he lets me train some of you for the ANBU. Obviously, he let me. Once he agreed, I knew I just had to train you."

Kiba looks at Riku in surprise.

"You still could've told me though." he adds as with small laugh.

Riku laughs in response, "Yeah, I guess I should've." Riku goes to sit down against a tree, he looks over at Kiba and tells to sit next to him. Kiba goes to him and sits next to him.

"To make up for not telling you, ask any questions you want about this training or the Shadowsnake and I'll answer them."

"Really?" he asks as he looks at Riku excitedly. Riku then nods his head.

"Cool. Why did you say _the_ Shadowsnake? I thought your code name was Shadowsnake?"

"A lot of people think that. Shadowsnake is just a nickname for the way I killed my targets. Fast and precise from the shadows, like a snake. Snake is my actual code name." he responds as he shows Kiba his mask.

Kiba asks more question about him and where is from and how he and Hana got together. Riku explains and tells him that they meet while at the academy. They grew close and met another boy, Itachi.

"We became good friends with Itachi. One year passed and Itachi graduated. Another year passed and I graduated. Anyways, Itachi, Hana, and I still played together when we had time. After some years had passed something happened with Itachi. I can't tell you but just know, after Hana and I heard what happened we looked to each other for comfort. Another passed and we developed feelings for each other. I didn't act on them for another couple of months, because I was nervous, but-"

"Wait. You were nervous about asking out my sister? Why? You're an ANBU soldier, aren't you?"

"That's the same thing I told myself before I met up with Hana. Anyways, I got to your compound asked to see her, went for a walk, and finally asked her out and took her out on a date that night. Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah. Have you chosen our ANBU code names yet?" Kiba asks excitedly.

'I figured that would be one of his questions.'

"Yeah, I've decided what you'll be called when it's time for missions. I'm not telling you though."

"Oh, come on. Why not?" whines Kiba.

"I'll tell you your code names when the masks come. We had to get three of them made because we didn't have those animals. The masks should be here in a week though. Once you get the mask, I'll tell you your code name. Sound fair?"

"Hai."

"Good. Now, let's get some training done. You don't want to fall behind the others."

* * *

 **Wolf: Well, there's Chapter 14. Hope you enjoyed. You got to read what weapons they will be using. And you also got to see Kiba confront Riku about his scent. Let me know what you thought about the weapons and Kiba and Riku's interactions**

 **I'll see you guys next chapter. This is Wolf, signing off.**


	16. Chapter 15: Weapon Training

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 15 of** _ **ShadowSnake.**_ **Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **Also, this** _ **ShadowSnake**_ **has now reached 100 Follows. Thank you, guys. If I'm being honest I didn't know if people would like this when I uploaded the first chapter.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Weapon Training and the Mask Comes Off

 _Riku and Kiba_

Riku seals his mask inside a scroll and stands back up. He turns to Kiba, "Let's get some training done. You don't want to fall too far behind the others."

With that Kiba quickly rises, slips on his Tekko-kagi, and runs to where Riku is.

"Alright, the Tekko-kagi are, essentially, claws that can cause deep gashes on a person's body, or be used to disarm your opponent. Until you have a hold on them, you'll be learning how to use them defensively." Riku says as he removes a kunai from his pouch.

"Why defensively only?" asked Kiba.

"Because your mother would kill me if she found out you injured yourself while using these. And I still have a couple things I want to do before I die."

"Like what?"

Riku then blushes, thinking of marrying Hana. "That's none of your business. Anyways, bring your claws up and protect your chest." he says as he charges towards him and brings his kunai to his chest. Kiba brings his Tekko-kagi up and catch the kunai between his claws.

"Good. Now, while holding their weapon, you can do a couple of different things. If they're not fast enough you can use your other claw to attack. If you can use enough force, you can disarm them. Or, my favorite, turn the weapon against them. Though, since I'm faster than you, you're only option here is to try and disarm me. If you can't disarm them, once your strong enough, you could try to snap their weapon, and use that time to attack." explains Riku.

"So, what should I try doing?" asks Kiba, while struggling to hold Riku's kunai back.

"Well, at your current strength and speed, nothing. This was just to show you how to block an incoming strike." Riku says as he pulls his kunai back, "Once your body adjusts to those gravity seals, you'll be stronger and faster than before. So, for now, you'll only be learning how to block. Oh, before I forget. Tekko-kagi can only catch katana, kunai, tantō, and naginata. Any other weapon, you'll have to block or dodge." explains Riku as he puts his kunai away.

"Now, onto basic kata. Mimic my movement and you'll learn the basic movements."

"Why don't you just use your **Shadow Bind?** Seems like it'll be easier." asks Kiba.

"I actually need your body and brain to remember this. If I'm doing it for you, you won't feel the motion your body goes under."

Riku then goes through the first basic move, while Kiba copies. Riku then corrects the mistakes and has Kiba go through it again until it is decent for a genin.

 _Clone #1 and Naruto_

"How much of your mother's scroll have you gone through?" asked Clone-Riku, knowing he probably didn't go through much.

"Only the basics. The style seems quite difficult." responds Naruto.

"Difficult? You're right, but you should be able to pick it up without as much struggle as you are making seem. Go through the first couple of kata and I'll point out your mistakes."

Naruto goes through the basic kata, and is soon stopped by Clone-Riku, "You're too tense for this style. While there is tension to remain planted, you also have to be fluid in your motions. Let me see your katana." Naruto then hands him the katana. Riku then demonstrates kata from another style and shows him how he should be moving.

"Be firm in your footwork, but be fluid in your movements." explains Riku as he hands Naruto his katana back, "Now, try it again but be less tense."

Naruto then goes through the kata again before Riku stops him telling that he is still too tense in his upper body, "Too much tension could lock your bones. If that happens, you'll be open to enemy attacks." explains Riku.

Naruto then tries again. Riku then stops him and tells him that he is still tense, but not as much as before. As the day goes on, Naruto becomes less tense, but still has too much tension locked in his body. Clone-Riku examines Naruto and notices that his body is becoming less tense and he's at average genin capacity.

* * *

 _Clone #2 and Tenten_

"The Kusarigama. As I said before, once mastered, you can use it to disarm, kill, or incapacitate your enemy. Though, for now, you'll be learning how to wield it. The weight at the can be used to distract your opponent long enough to get close enough to use the Kama. Though with skilled enemies, I recommend using it from a distance. Now, grab the chain at the end and spin it around and throw it at me when ready." explains Riku.

Tenten then smiles and grabs the chain with a foot left between her hand and the weight and begins to spin it with near mastery. She then throws it at Riku who dodges, and looks at Tenten with surprise.

"You already learned the basics of this, didn't you?" asks Riku, dreading the answer.

"I work at a Weapons Shop. I've learned how to use many weapons from there." answers Tenten with a smirk.

"So, I'm guessing you'll want to learn more advanced maneuvers?" asks Riku. Tenten then nods her head in approval.

'Good job, Riku. You picked the one girl who already knew the correct way to use the Kusarigama.'

"Alright. Instead of spinning the weight, spin the side with the Kama and throw it at enemy. Use the chain to direct where you want to attack."

Tenten then attempts the move before hits her back with the Kama. She then stops and rubs the area on her back. Clone-Riku runs over and checks on her.

"Tenten, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I guess you were right in giving me a dulled weapon."

"Hey, Riku is the one responsible if anyone of you gets hurt. Now, keep trying and make sure to avoid hitting yourself."

Tenten keeps trying and manages to get the Kama to not hit her while spinning it. She then throws it and aim it at Riku, who deflects it with a kunai. Tenten looks over at him and pouts.

"No pouting, Tenten. I'm an ANBU. If you want to be able to hit me, keep practicing."

For the rest of the day, Tenten keeps practicing. She learned how to disarm and went over distracting your opponent, again.

* * *

 _Clone #3 and Hinata_

"The Naginata is meant to used as another limb, another part of you. Like a Bo Staff, handle it with both hands towards the middle. You'll need to balance it when using it so that the blade at the top doesn't hit the ground. Start off with thrusting it forward and aiming at my chest."

Hinata tries to thrust it forward before it the tip falls to the ground. She then looks at the blade and pulls it out of the ground.

"Okay, until you get stronger, place your hands towards the upper half of the naginata. As your body adjusts to the Naginata and the gravity seals, you'll get stronger and you'll be able to hold the Naginata correctly. For now, let's focus on being able to hold it."

After some time, Hinata can hold it correctly, though if she attempts to stab the blade at the end ends up going into the ground. As the day goes on, she learned how to use the Naginata to block and redirect some strikes.

"Good job, Hinata. Next time, you'll refine your defense. Now, let's go back. The others should be done already."

* * *

 _Clone #7 and Neji_

"The Yumi is quite is easy to learn how to use, but aimed at the correct spots, it can be a lethal weapon. With your Byakugan prowess, aiming at a lethal spot should be easy. The hard part will be learning how to use the Yumi. You'll be hitting yourself with the drawstring quite often. And your arrows, won't always hit the mark at first. Anyways, grab the bow and with your other hand pull the drawstring back to the corner of your mouth. Don't release the drawstring yet, just bring it back to its original position." explains Clone-Riku

 **(A/N: In case you're wondering, I'm an archer. I know how to work a bow and much practice it takes.)**

Neji follows Riku's words and pulls the drawstring. He then notices that it is quite hard to pull back.

"Ishikawa-sensei, the drawstring is a little hard to pull back."

Riku then walks and grabs the bow and pulls back and realizes that he forgot to lower the tension on the drawstring.

"My apologies. I forgot to adjust the tension on the drawstring." Riku then slightly loosens the tension and hands it back to Neji, "Is that better?"

Neji tries again and nods in reply. He then pulls the drawstring back to the corner of his mouth and then returns it back to its position. He turns to Riku and sees him unsealing a quiver and arrows.

"I saw that the original forgot to unseal the arrows and quiver for you." He then hands Neji the quiver and arrows. Neji then straps it to his waist and pulls an arrow from the quiver. He then nocks it while listening to Riku. He then connects the end to the drawstring and pulls the drawstring back to the corner of his mouth. He hears Riku tell him to aim at the tree at the edge of the clearing. Neji takes aim and releases the drawstring, letting the arrow fly through the air. Both Riku and Neji look at the tree and notice that the arrow hit the ground in front of the tree.

"You were aiming too low Neji." He looks over at Neji and notices that he is gripping the bow quite tightly, "Neji, you okay?"

Neji responds no and that he shouldn't have missed with his Byakugan prowess. Riku responds that he still learning and that everyone misses on their first attempt.

"Try again, and aim higher this time."

Neji then grabs another arrow and nocks it. He connects it to the drawstring and draws back. He takes aim and releases. He looks again and sees the arrow on the ground to the right of the tree.

"Don't worry. Once you've mastered it, you'll never miss, especially with your Byakugan."

Throughout the day Riku points out flaws in Neji's stance and corrects him. As the day reaches its end, Neji is now able to hit the tree. With that Clone-Riku leads Neji back to the original Riku and Kiba.

* * *

 _Riku and Kiba_

"Good job, Kiba. The others should be coming back soon." Riku says as he grabs the scroll with his mask.

"Really? You're going to put your mask back on?" asked Kiba.

"Hey, just because I showed you doesn't mean I'll be showing the rest of them." as he puts his mask back on.

"Come on, don't you think they should know what you look like? Why don't you just take off your mask when they come back and show them your face?"

"You're still mad about me not telling you, aren't you?" Kiba then nods, "Fine, I'll show them. But, I'm keeping this on until they get back."

After they rest of the eight come back, Hebi tells Kiba to go back with the rest of the eight.

"So, Kiba, surprisingly, made a good point about me and my mask." he said as he brings his hand to his mask. He grabs a scroll from a pouch and unrolls it. He kneels and takes his mask off and places it on top of the scroll. He then weaves through some seals and seals his mask away. He grabs the scroll and puts it back into his pouch. He stands up and shows them what his face looks like.

They look and notice that he has one scar going across the left side of his face. They also notice that his eyes are a deep brown, that reflect the setting sun. They also mark that for an ANBU soldier, he looks remarkably calm and off-guard. They take note of his facial features and notice that they are quite soft for a shinobi.

"How did you get that scar?" asks Kiba.

"That's a story for another day, Kiba." he responds as he walks up to the genin, "Now, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino, I'll need my weapons back."

Shino and Shikamaru return the weapons without complaint. But Sasuke, on the other hand, tries to keep the katana.

"Sasuke, give it back or you'll end up in my **Genjutsu** again. And I'm positive you won't like what this is." he says as he adds KI to his aura. Sasuke, finally, hands the katana over. Riku then straps the tantō to his back. And the two katanas to the back of his waist.

"I thought you had your Tempest sealed in a scroll." remarks Shino.

"Typically, I do. But I have a mission tomorrow. And I not spending time sealing this. I'll need it for tomorrow. Now, get back to you home. Kiba, I'll walk with you."

And so, the Genin bow to Hebi and begin to walk back to their home. Riku and Kiba walk to the Inuzuka Compound while Kiba asks more questions that Riku answers, without revealing too much information.

* * *

 **Wolf: Well there's Chapter 15. Hope you all enjoyed. It took a lot of research to find out how the Tekko-kagi and Kusarigama are used. Not many people use them. Oh well, I had fun writing this.**

 **I'll see you guys next chapter. This is Wolf, signing off.**


	17. Chapter 16: Codenames and Masks

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 16 of** _ **ShadowSnake**_ **. As the title suggests, the Genin get their masks and code names.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Codenames and Masks

One week has passed since the eight Genin have received their weapons and Hebi went on his mission. Since then, Teams 7, 8, and 10 have done more D-Rank Missions and train with their sensei. Naruto and Hinata went on another date. Hebi came back from his mission, with little to no damage. Riku and Kiba hung out more often and finally moved past Riku not telling Kiba about his identity. The genin picked up their weapons quite well, almost as if it was made for them. Nami had decided she wants to be a shinobi and began training. After going through a test to see her abilities, the Hokage decided to enlist her as a Chunin. Currently, both Ishikawa are in the Council Room, wondering why the Clan Heads, Civilian Council, and Hokage are here.

"Ah, Riku, Nami. Thank you for joining us. Now, we have some matters to deal with. Mainly revolving around the structure of your clan. Since Nami has been instated as a Chunin, the first issue revolves around her." explains the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, what is the issue?" asks Nami.

"The first issue, with you, is whether or not to put enroll in in the CRA."

"The what?"

Sarutobi then points his arm to Riku, allowing him to explain, "The Clan Restoration Act. As the title says, it is used when a dying clan, like us or the Uchiha, want to revive their clan." Riku says with a little bit of venom in his voice.

"That doesn't sound so bad. Why the anger?" asks Nami.

"For men, it means that they will have more than one wife. And I'm never going to do that. They've tried already and the Clan Heads had to restrain me from attacking the Civilian Council." explains Riku.

"Aside from the multiple wives, I still don't see how that's a problem. We could revive our clan." responds Nami.

"Let me finish. That was for men. For women, it essentially makes you into a breeding factory. You're expected to give birth to a child every so often. With different men." finishes Riku.

Nami then looks at Riku, then back to the Civilian Council and says, "And this is a law in the Village?"

The Civilian Council all nod in affirmation, which lead to Nami flaring her chakra, lacing it with KI, directing towards the Council.

'Thought this would happen.' thought Riku, the Clan Heads, and the Hokage.

"How could you make this law?" You're expecting women to give up their life just so they can revive their clan?!" shouts out Nami.

Nami then is about to step forward, before two shadows stretch out and bind her where she stands. She forces her head down and see Riku's shadow connected to hers, and Shikaku's shadow connected to hers.

"Relax, Nami. The Council doesn't enroll anyone in the CRA until they agree. And judging by your reaction, I'm guessing your declining." explains Riku.

"Nami-san, Riku speaks the truth. Unless you agree, the Council can't put you in the CRA." adds Shikaku.

Nami then visibly relaxes but still keeps her glare on the Council. Riku and Shikaku retract their shadows and see Nami step back and say, "I apologize for my actions. I let my emotions get the better me."

The clan heads and Hokage look at Nami in shock and quickly realize, she acts nothing like Riku when it comes to their emotions.

"It's alright, Nami. Anyways, the next issue is whether or not you want to have a Clan Compound built for you." says Sarutobi.

'Hokage-sama, I just moved to a new apartment.' thought Riku.

Riku and Nami look at each other and discuss whether or not they want a Clan Compound.

"Personally, I'd be fine without one. All I need is my apartment. What about you Nami?"

"I don't think we'll need a compound if it's only the two of us. Though, maybe a house instead. It'll be easier for both of us." suggests Nami.

"A house could work. Has a lot of room for you, me, and Hana, when she stays the night."

"So, a house instead?" asks Nami.

Riku nods his head in approval. The turn back to the Hokage, the Clan Heads, and the Council

"We've decided against having a compound. With only us as members of a Clan, a compound seems a little big for us. So, we decided to ask for a house instead." responds Nami.

The Hokage looks at them before smiling and writing down their request. The Clan Heads look at the two in astonishment, surprised that they would turn down a Compound being built for them. While the Council look unhappy with the whole ordeal.

"It shall be done. Meeting adjourned."

"Riku, we need to talk to you. Alone." says Tsume, while the rest of the Clan Heads look at him.

"H-Hai, Tsume-san." responds a nervous Riku.

The Hokage stays with the Clan Heads and Riku, while Nami and the Council step out and outside.

"Riku, it has come to our attention that you have shown your students what you look like under the Snake mask." says Hiashi.

"Hai Hiashi-san. Last week, before I went on my mission, I had removed my mask and shown them my face."

"You are aware you can only show the people in this room and your sister, right?" asks Inoichi.

"That was a problem with the Inuzuka's heightened sense of smell. Inuzuka Kiba and his ninken, Akamaru, recognized my scent from the many times I had visited the Inuzuka Compound. Akamaru had recognized my scent and relayed to Kiba who was under the mask. And I felt, since Kiba now knew who I was, I should let the rest of them see what I look like under the mask." responds Riku.

"Wait, Akamaru was the one to recognize you, not Kiba?" asks Tsume.

Riku nods his head in response and Tsume replies, "Well, I guess he needs more training."

Riku then smiles and turns his head to the rest of the Clan Heads, "Is that all?"

"One more thing, Riku. The three masks you ordered have arrived. Come by my office after this and you can pick up the masks." says Sarutobi.

Riku then nods and turns to Hiashi Hyūga, "Hyūga-sama, may I have a word with you outside?"

Hiashi then nods and waits for the Hokage to call the meeting off. The Hokage dismisses the group and they leave and go their separate ways. Meanwhile, Hiashi and Riku are out in the hallway walking together.

"Hiashi-sama, I have a question about your daughter, Hinata, and her progress with the Jūken. How far has she progressed in the Clan's Taijutsu Style?" asks Riku.

"She is not progressing as far as I would like. Her sister, Hanabi, is progressing farther along than she is. Why do you ask?" responds Hiashi.

"I've noticed that she is more fluid in her motions than Neji and the rest of the Hyūga clan. My question to you is, would you be alright if we modify the style to suit her fluid motion?""

Hiashi stares at Riku for a moment before responding, "Would it make her a better kunoichi if you can modify it for her?"

Riku then nods in approval and Hiashi responds, "If you see it will suit her better, then you can. I'll deal with the Clan Elders. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some Clan matters to deal with."

Riku bows and walks to the Hokage's office. He knocks on the door and hears an "Enter." from inside. He walks in and sees the Sarutobi going over some paperwork. Hiruzen looks up and sees Riku, "Ah, Riku. How's the training going for your select Genin?"

"It's going well. They're all picking up their weapons quite well. And they seem to be adjusting quite well to the gravity seals I placed on them." responds Riku.

"You put gravity seal on them?" asks Hiruzen.

"Hey, I train them how I want." he says with a laugh.

"Just don't push them too far, and they'll be fine. I'm guessing you're also here for the masks. They're sealed in these scrolls." he says as he points to eight scrolls.

"They couldn't have sealed two per scroll. I was able to seal three weapons inside one scroll."

"Not everyone had Jiraiya and Orochimaru of the Sannin as their sensei, Riku."

"Aside from **Fūinjutsu,** I wouldn't say Jiraiya taught me anything. He only taught me enough so I could create these Gravity Seals and store multiple items in a storage scroll. And I thought we weren't going to talk about Orochimaru."

"That's still a touchy subject for you, isn't it?"

"I'm still known as The Traitor's Student and Snake Bastard."

"That reminds me. Some civilians and shinobi were concerned as to why you summoned your snake last week."

"Oh, hehe. The kids wanted to know about my summoning tattoos. So, I showed them what a summoning looks like." Riku replies while rubbing the back of his neck, "Anyways, I need to give the kids their masks now. May I leave?"

"Hai, Riku."

Riku then grabs the scrolls, put them in his weapons pouch, and heads out to find Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai. He sees Kakashi walking around the village, with his nose stuck in Jiraiya's book.

"Kakashi" calls out Riku. Kakashi lifts his head and sees Riku walking towards him.

"Riku, what do you need?"

"I need you to send Naruto and Sasuke to Training Ground 3. Their masks came in today."

"I'll send them when I get there." responds Kakashi as he goes back to reading.

"Thanks, and would you stop reading that in public?"

"Hm, did you say something Riku?"

"I know you heard me, Kakashi. Just tell Naruto and Sasuke."

Riku then leaves and goes to find Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai, and request them to send their Genin to the training ground.

* * *

 _One Hour Later_

"What are even doing here? We're supposed to be going on missions, not waiting for Riku." says Kiba.

"Calm down, Kiba. You think you learned patience." responds Riku.

The Genin turn around and see Riku walking towards them.

"You're late." says Kiba.

"I don't recall saying _I_ need to be here at a certain time. Just that I'll meet you at Training Ground 3." Riku says with a smirk.

Kiba's then about to jump at him before Naruto and Shikamaru stop him.

"Relax Kiba. Don't you remember what I said last week?"

Kiba then sports a thinking look, as he tries to remember what Riku had told him. After a minute, he turns to Riku and shakes his head.

" _(sighs),_ I had told you in a week, when the masks arrive, I'll tell you your code names and give you your mask." says Riku as he pulls out eight scrolls. He then sees Kiba relax while the others just look surprised that they're getting their masks this early.

Riku unseals each scroll and calls the Genin up.

"Naruto, Hinata. I've decided that once you reach ANBU, I want you two as a duo. Hinata's rational side while work well with Naruto's carefree attitude. But until that happens, you'll be under my lead. So, Naruto. You'll be Kitsune. Hinata, you'll be Megitsune." says Riku as he picks up to fox-shaped masks and hands them to Naruto and Hinata.

"Sasuke, step up. I've decided you'll be Taka. And you'll be working with me, unless you get promoted to ANBU Captain." Riku then hands Sasuke his mask and tells him to step back.

"Kiba, come here. Due to your feral nature, I've decided you'll be Ōkami. Like I said with Sasuke, you'll be with me, unless you get promoted to ANBU Captain." he hands Kiba the mask and tells him to back in line.

"Shino, I've decided you'll be Konchū. I'll have you under my lead until you can understand how the ANBU work." he hands Shino his mask and Shino walks back to the line.

"Neji, you'll be Tori." he hands Neji the bird mask and sees a slight glare. Riku smirks before turning to Tenten.

"Tenten, you'll be Panda." he hands her a panda mask and sees her step back in line while putting the mask up to her face. He smiles and turns back to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, you'll be Kōmori." he picks up the last mask and hands it to Shikamaru.

He looks at the rest and sees them holding their mask at their sides and says, "You can put them on, you know."

The eight Genin look at Riku before lifting the mask to their face and putting it on. Riku grabs his and puts it on and looks at the eight Genin with pride.

"Just because you have these, doesn't mean I'm taking you out on an ANBU mission anytime soon. Your skills still aren't where I need them to be. Now, take them off and seal them in the scroll. And remember, only select people can know who you are. The Hokage will call you to his office to discuss who you can tell. So, until then, don't tell anyone who is under that mask. Now, get back to your sensei, except Hinata." he says as he takes off his mask.

The Genin bow and walk away from the training ground while taking off their masks.

"Hinata, I talked to your father about you progress with the Jūken." he sees her tense and says, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Like I was saying, I talked to Hiashi about modifying the Jūken to suit your fluidity while fighting. He agreed that we could, only if it will increase you progress with the Jūken. So, which means we'll have to spend more time adding your fluid motions to your Clan's Jūken."

"But what about the Clan Elders?" Once they hear about the modification, they'll try to-"

"Don't worry about that. Hiashi-sama said he'll take care of it. He actually does care for you Hinata. He just shows it differently. Now, go meet up with Kiba and Shino and get back to your sensei. You don't want to keep her waiting."

Hinata then bows and said, "Thank you, Ishikawa-sensei" before running off and joining her teammates. Riku turns around and heads into the forest. He arrives at a small clearing and sees flowers littering the edge of the clearing. He hears someone and turns around while grabbing the hilt of his katana. He turns and sees Hana. He relaxes, removes his hand from his katana, and asks what is she doing here and she responds that she was looking for medicinal herbs when she smelled his scent and wondered why he is in the forest.

"I was looking for something. Planning something really."

"Oh? What were you planning?" asks Hana as she steps closer to Riku.

"It was, uh, something to, uh, do with you and me." responds Riku, as he trips over his words.

"Like what?" asks Hana as she presses her body against Riku's.

Riku audibly gulps and responds, "It's meant to be a surprise, Hana." as he places his hand on the back of her waist and pulls her closer, eliciting a gasp from her.

"What's the surprise, Riku-kun?"

'Why did she have to say that?' thought Riku, he then leans in and whispers in her ear, "You'll just have to wait and see, Hana-chan." as he leaves a kiss on her neck.

He then pulls back and jumps into the trees leaving her alone in the clearing. Hana gains a look of surprise that shifts to anger and says, "I hate when he does that."

She then walks out of the forest and walks back to Konoha, still angered by the stunt Riku pulled.

* * *

 **Wolf: Well, there's Chapter 16. This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Especially the ending. That was based off what I do to my girlfriend. She hates it when I do that. Whisper in her ear, kiss her neck, then walk away like nothing ever happened. In case you're wondering, she does the same, except she grinds on me, kisses my neck, then walks away.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you again next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	18. Chapter 17: Wave Mission

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 17 of** _ **ShadowSnake**_ **. Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Wave Mission

 _Konoha, One Month Later_

The Genin and their sensei have completed more D-Rank missions. All twelve Genin can now walk on trees and water. The eight Genin are now average Genin level with their weapons, except Tenten who is mastering her weapon at a faster rate. Riku handed Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino their own weapons. Nami and Riku moved their stuff to their new house, with some complaints from Riku about having just moved to a new apartment. Their house a simple two-story house that is placed near the edge of the Konoha border.

Nami has been doing well on her missions. Riku has been taking more ANBU and Jōnin missions and is adding more to his kill count. Kumo and Iwa send more shinobi to try and take him out. While taking down one of the squads, Hebi took a slash to his chest, narrowly avoiding his heart. His squad took down the rest of the shinobi and hurried Hebi over to Konoha to stitch his wound closed.

Currently, Riku is on one of the hospital beds, unconscious, getting his wound stitched closed.

"What happened to him?" asks the doctor as he finishes the stitches on Riku's torso.

"A sword slash from an enemy shinobi during our mission." responds an unmasked ANBU in the room, not telling the whole truth.

The doctor looks back to Riku's stitches and tells the shinobi, "Alright, he'll be fine. Just don't let him do anything too strenuous for the next couple of weeks."

"Nothing strenuous? He's a shinobi. Strenuous is in the job description..." responds the ANBU.

"Just don't let him take dangerous missions. You should let the Hokage know he shouldn't be taking missions above C-Rank for now."

"Alright, how long before he wakes up?"

"He should be awake in the next couple of hours. I recommend you tell the Hokage now, that he can't take anything above a C-Rank mission."

The ANBU soldier leaves and goes to tell the Hokage about Riku's mission restraints.

* * *

 _A couple of hours later_

Riku wakes up and tries to lift his body up. He feels pain on his chest and looks down to see stitches on his chest. His tries to lift his hand but feels weight stopping it from moving. He looks over and sees Hana her hand on his. He sees Hana turn to face him and pull him into a hug, being careful about the stitch on his chest.

"Hana, what are you doing here?" ask Riku as he returns the hug.

"My boyfriend is in the hospital, why wouldn't I be here?" asks Hana as she kisses his forehead.

"Who told you I was in the hospital?" asks Riku as he moves and lets Hana sit on the bed with him.

"One of the shinobi in your squad came by to tell me. I hurried over and waited while they stitched your wound." she sits on the bed next to him and places her hand over his.

Riku then moves the shirt he is wearing off and sees the size of the wound. The wound cuts diagonally, starting from his waist and stopping right below his heart. Hana looks and uses her hand to trace the wound.

"This will definitely leave a scar. Can you help me stand up?" asks Riku.

Hana helps him up and help him walks over to his clothes. They pick up his clothes off a table and unfold them. They look at his flak jacket and see the slash.

"Looks like you'll need a new flak jacket. How'd they even cut through your jacket?"

"Wind Chakra enhanced sword slash. The Kumo shinobi were aiming to kill me." he then sighs, "Looks like I'll need a new one. Did you happen to bring any of my other clothes?"

"No, but I can go over to your house and pick up a shirt for you."

"Can you?" Hana then nods, "Thank you Hana."

Hana then kisses Riku and walks out the room and the hospital, heading to Riku's house. Riku walks back to the hospital bed and lays down, looking up at the ceiling.

"That was too cute for words, you know." Riku then shifts his body and looks at the new person.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

"Just wanted to check in on my old teammate. You know, you're lucky you're alive. The slash could've killed you." responds Kakashi, ignoring the second question.

"I know. I was lucky to move my sword fast enough to stop the slash. Don't tell Hana that, though. I don't need her worrying about me more than she already does." responds Riku as he lays back down on his bed.

"I also came by to tell you that I've decided to take my team out for a C-Rank Mission. Believe their ready for it?" asks Kakashi, already knowing the answer.

"I know they're ready for it. Question is, does Sakura believe she's ready for it?"

Kakashi looks over at Riku before responding, "If she's not, she will be soon. Have you asked the kunoichi if they can help train Sakura and Ino to become stronger?"

"Yeah, Nami, Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao have all agreed to help them out. Since you're going on a mission, they'll be training them after you come back."

At that time, Hana comes back with a shirt and a trench coat for Riku and sees Kakashi standing next to the window, about to head out.

Kakashi looks at the door and sees Hana walk in, "Well, Riku. I'll see you later. You should rest up." Kakashi then walks out the door, leaving Riku and Hana in the room.

"What was Kakashi here for?" asks Hana as she hands the clothes to Riku.

"Just to catch up and tell me that his team will be taking a C-Rank mission soon. Thanks for the clothes Hana." responds Riku as he stands up and tries to put his shirt on.

"Let me help you." Hana then grabs his shirt and slide it through his arms before pulling it over his head. She pulls the shirt down and helps him put his trench coat on. Riku puts his arms through each sleeve and pulls the coat up and fixes the collar. He looks at Hana, "Thank you, Hana." he pulls her close and places his lips over hers.

Riku and Hana separate before heading over to his discarded clothing and picking it up. They walk out of the room and the hospital walking back to Riku's house.

"Shouldn't you tell the Hokage about your wound?" asks Hana.

"No, I'm sure someone from my squad told him. Once this heals, I'll be going back on missions." responds Riku.

* * *

 _Team 7 and Kakashi_

After Kakashi left the hospital, he walked to the training grounds and saw his team sitting on the grass waiting for him.

"You're late!" shouts Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh, sorry. I was visiting a friend who was in the hospital."

Sakura and Naruto open their mouth, but soon close it. Not knowing if he's lying or telling the truth.

"Anyways, I've decided you're at a good enough level to take a C-Rank mission. So, let's go the Hokage and get you a C-Rank mission."

Kakashi then leaves the genin, except Sasuke, surprised. The genin run and catch up to their sensei and walk to their Hokage's office. They continue walking and ask Kakashi what type of mission they'll go on.

"C-Rank missions, typically, are weapon making or one that send you to another country. The one we'll be going on is a bodyguard mission."

The team continue walking with Naruto wondering about who'll they'll guarding. Sakura hopes nothing too bad will happen, and if something bad does happen, that Sasuke will protect her. And Sasuke stares up ahead thinking back to the ANBU training, waiting for his first ANBU mission.

After a couple of minutes, they arrive at the building and walk up to the Hokage's office. As they are walking they see Team 8 leaving the office after completing a mission. Naruto and Sakura wave to the team and continue walking with their sensei to the Hokage's office. As they walk in, they see Hiruzen look up at them.

"Ah, Kakashi. You requested that your team take a C-Rank mission, correct?"

"That is correct, Hokage-sama. I believe that they are ready for this mission."

"The mission you will be taking is an escort mission. You will be escorting Tazuna back to his home in the Land of Waves."

"We'll accept the mission."

Hiruzen then signals a shinobi to get Tazuna and bring him to the office. Some time passes before the shinobi comes back with Tazuna.

"These are the shinobi that will protect me? Three kids and a guy with one eye?" asks Tazuna as he takes a drink.

'This is the guy we're protecting?' thought the three genin.

"Can the three kids even protect me?"

Kakashi stops his team from trying to hurt their client. After getting them to relax, they turn to the Hokage.

"You will be escorting Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Any questions?"

"Yeah, can I get another team to protect me?" asked Tazuna.

"No, Team 7 any questions?"

"How much should we pack for this mission?" asks Naruto and Sasuke.

"Pack enough for a week-long mission." responds Kakashi, "Meet at the main gate tomorrow at noon. We'll be heading out then."

Team 7 and Tazuna head out and go their separate ways. Naruto and Sasuke head back home and do some training before packing up. Sakura heads back to her place and packs up some clothes and weapons for tomorrow's mission.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Team 7 are at the main gate waiting for their sensei and Tazuna. Kakashi shows up with Tazuna, who's still drinking out of his bottle of sake. The team look over at Tazuna before dreading the mission ahead of them. Kakashi turns to his team and leads tells them their positioning.

"Naruto, Sasuke, take the rear. Sakura, up front."

The team and Tazuna walk off and the genin enter their positions. Kakashi walks behind the group, reading his book. Naruto and Sasuke adjust their katanas and move it to the back of their waist. Sakura walks on, seeming to be off guard, trusting that sensei will protect them if anything happens.

Some time passes, and Kakashi notices they pass by a puddle. He makes note that it hasn't rained in months. Sasuke and Naruto also make note of the puddle and get on guard, with their hand inching towards the katana. Sakura also notices the puddle but thinks nothing of it and continues walking. Kakashi notices Naruto and Sasuke with the hand on their katana and decides to see how far they've come in their training.

As they walk past the puddle, two missing-nin emerge from the puddle and wrap their chains around Kakashi. The genin and Tazuna turn around and notice two guys with spiked chains wrapped around Kakashi. The Demon Brothers pull on their chains and tear Kakashi into pieces. The genin gain a look of fear and surprise. Naruto and Sasuke quickly unsheathe their katana enter their stance.

'Two kids playing ninja? This will be easy.' thought the Demon Brothers.

Naruto and Sasuke stay back and study their opponents. The Demon Brothers look at the two genin and quickly decide to end them quickly. The two charge Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke also charge and use their katana to block the gauntlet strike from the missing-nin. Naruto and Sasuke jump back and weave through some seals.

" **Fire Release: Great Fireball"**

" **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"**

A fireball and a gale go towards the Demon Brothers. The Demon Brothers jump the side and evade the jutsu. Naruto and Sasuke see them jump out of the way and grab a kunai and throw it at the chain, pinning them to a tree. Naruto and Sasuke then rush forward and bring their katana to the enemy's neck.

"Good job, Naruto, Sasuke."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura gain a look of surprise at hearing their sensei's voice. The keep their eyes on the enemy in front of them and wait for Kakashi to come by.

Kakashi goes and gets both of the Demon Brothers and uses their chains to tie them to a tree. After learning that the missing-nin weren't after them, but after Tazuna, he turned to Tazuna.

"Now, let's talk about why there after you."

* * *

 **Wolf: Well, there's Chapter 17. They finally are doing their first C-Rank mission. And Riku has a new scar. But, as you can guess, this is the start of the Land of Waves Arc.**

 **About the fight with the Demon Brothers, if Sasuke could take both of them, I'm pretty sure that Naruto and Sasuke could take them with ease.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	19. Chapter 18: Zabuza

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to Chapter 18 of** _ **ShadowSnake.**_ **Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Zabuza

"Now, let's talk about why the Demon Brothers are after you." asked Kakashi as he walked to Tazuna.

"I-I don't why. I'm just a builder." responds a nervous Tazuna.

"Let me ask again. Why were the Demon Brothers, two C-Rank missing-nin, after you?" asks Kakashi, lacing a bit of KI to scare him.

Tazuna looks around to see if the three Genin would help. Sakura looks away, while Sasuke and Naruto glare at Tazuna. Tazuna releases a sigh and explains, "I'm a bridge builder and I'm trying to build a bridge that will connect our two countries. Gato, the tyrant of our village, doesn't agree with the bridge and sent those two to try and kill me to stop me from building the bridge. Those two are missing-nin he hired to kill. To stop me from building the bridge."

Kakashi sighs and looks his Genin before turning back to Tazuna, "This just became a B-Rank, possibly even an A-Rank mission. This is beyond what my genin, who are fresh out of the academy, are allowed to do. We should be heading back to Konoha."

Sakura agreed. They were genin, after all. Besides if they continue, they Gato might send more mercenaries after them.

Naruto and Sasuke share a look before turning back to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, we should not stop. We should keep going."

"Sasuke's right. We should keep going. Besides, once Gato hears about the Demon Brothers, he'll just send more missing-nin. Might as well get the job done now before someone else comes to kill Tazuna."

"Since when did you two start agreeing on things?" asks Kakashi.

"Weeks of us arguing took a toll on Hebi-sensei. Every time, we almost fought, he would send a wave of KI directed at us. So now, when on missions we'll agree. Every other time, he'll let us fight and argue." responds Naruto.

Kakashi shrugs and tell the genin to get back into their positions. They continue their walk to Wave Country with Naruto and Sasuke sharpening the katanas and putting it back in its scabbard. Sakura continues walking in front of Tazuna, slightly on guard, scared more missing-nin might show up.

They arrive at a lake where fog starts to roll in. Naruto and Sasuke detect to presence to their right and throw a kunai at the area. Naruto walks over and sees a white rabbit. He removes the kunai and picks up the rabbit. He brings it to his team and shows them.

"How could you kill a defenseless creature?!" shouts Sakura.

Naruto, ignoring Sakura, talks to Kakashi and Sasuke, "I wasn't aware rabbits are white at this time of year."

"They're not." responds Sasuke, as he reaches for his katana.

"Which means that this rabbit was domesticated. Used for a substitution." adds Kakashi. Naruto then reaches for his katana.

"What are you guys talking about?" asks Sakura.

Kakashi hears something flying through the wind and shouts, "GET DOWN!"

Everyone immediately drops to the floor as a sword flies over them and get implanted in the tree. A man then appears on the handle of the blade. He stands with his back towards them and looks over his shoulder.

"Kakashi Hatake. No wonder the Demon Brothers lost. They fought the Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. Never thought I'd see you here, looks like I'll have some more fun than I thought."

Kakashi and his students stand up and look at the man, "Zabuza Momochi. The Demon of the Mist. Hired to kill Tazuna as well, it seems."

' _First, from C-Rank to A-Rank. And now Zabuza shows up. This is just great.' thought Kakashi._

Zabuza jumps off the tree and grabs the handle of his sword, pulling out of the tree, and lands on the ground. He lifts his sword up and brings down onto his shoulder and looks over at the group.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Stand back and protect Tazuna."

"Yeah right. We can take him." responds Sasuke.

"Sasuke, normally I would agree with you. But this man is strong enough that Hebi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei can take him. Anyone in a lower rank, would lose quickly."

Sasuke turns to Naruto and has a glaring contest with him. Eventually, he gives, "Fine, but anything happens I'm stepping in." Sasuke then steps to the side and steps in front of Tazuna. Naruto stands off to the side and Sakura stands on the other side of Sasuke. Kakashi then pulls his hitai-ate off his eye and reveals his **Sharingan.**

"Ah, I get to see the **Sharingan** so soon? You flatter me Kakashi."

' _The_ _ **Sharingan**_ _? How? Sensei isn't an Uchiha. Is he?'_

"What's the **Sharingan?"** asks Sakura.

"The **Dōjutsu** of the Uchiha Clan. I'm surprised you don't know that Sakura." replies Naruto. Sakura just stays quiet knowing that Naruto is correct.

Kakashi pulls out a kunai and prepares for battle. Zabuza weaves through some seals and says, **"Hidden Mist Jutsu"**

Mist rolls in covers the area in a dense, chakra enhanced mist. Naruto and Sasuke quickly pull out their katanas and enter their starting stance. Sasuke also activates his **Sharingan** to help follow the flow of battle. Sakura pulls out a kunai and holds it nervously. Kakashi feels the denseness of the mist and realizes that this jutsu is something that all Hidden Mist Shinobi learn.

"Eight points." Zabuza said eerily, almost as if he were a demon. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Which one will be my point. Doesn't matter really. All lead to death."

The genin all feel the KI that Zabuza is releasing. _'This KI. It's much stronger than anything Hebi-sensei has sent out.' thought Naruto and Sasuke._

' _This feeling? It's so intense.'_ Sasuke slowly brings his katana closer to his neck _'It makes me want to end it know, so I no longer have to experience it.'_

A hand reaches out and touches Sasuke's shoulder. He looks to his left and sees Naruto's hand. Naruto then nods and slowly lets go of Sasuke, slightly calming him down in the process.

"Sasuke," Kakashi then turns his head to face them. "Don't worry. I'll protect you with my life."

"Really?" Zabuza then appears in front of the Genin and brings his sword and slashes downward, attempting to slash the genin in half. Kakashi quickly runs over and brings his kunai into Zabuza's side. Zabuza then explodes into water. _'Water Clone?!' thought Kakashi_

"Sensei, behind you!" shouted Sakura.

Before Kakashi can turn around, Zabuza appears behind him and slashes Kakashi in half. "Shouldn't have expected this to easy Kakashi." Kakashi the explodes into water.

"Water Clone. So, you copied my Jutsu while I was talking to them." Zabuza then turns around and kicks an incoming Kakashi in the gut, launching him into the water. The three genin watch ready the weapon to block any incoming attack.

Zabuza joins Kakashi on the water. Kakashi get out of the water and thinks, _'This water. Why is it so heavy? This is-'_

Zabuza weaves through some seals and says, **"Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu"** He sticks his hand out and traps Kakashi inside his water prison. "Don't bother trying to escape. The jutsu makes it stronger than steel."

"Kakashi-sensei's been captured. What do we do?!" shouts Sakura.

"Isn't it obvious? We attack Zabuza and free Kakashi." says Sasuke

"And how exactly do we do that Sasuke? Like I said before Hebi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are strong enough to beat this guy."

"Don't fight him! Grab Tazuna and get out of here!"

"You really think that will work? I'll just hunt them down. Now watch as I kill your brats." Zabuza then creates a water clone and sets his eyes on the three genin. The water clone then throws his sword prompting all three genin and Tazuna to duck.

' _Crap, that was close. Anyways, Sasuke and I need to free Kakashi, otherwise we stand no chance.' thought Naruto._

"Sasuke, I have an idea to free Kakashi. I'm going to need your help for this though. Sakura, stand back and protect Tazuna." says Naruto. Sakura then gains a downcast look, inwardly knowing that she won't be as much help as she would like.

"What's your plan?" asks Sasuke as he brings his katana to his front.

"So, what we'll do is…"

Zabuza looks at the genin and turns back to Kakashi. "Those are some Genin of yours, Kakashi. Who else taught them?"

"What makes you think that they had another teacher?"

"Their speed and sword mastery. They're faster than average genin. And they use their swords at almost Chunin level. So, again I ask. Who else is teaching them?"

Kakashi turns to answer, but is cut off when a they feel heat come rushing towards them. They turn and see a fireball coming towards them.

"Looks like your genin are even bigger fools than I thought." The water clone then weaves through some seals and says, **"Water Release: Wild Water Wave"** A waterfall-like stream of water comes from his mouth and puts out the fireball.

" **Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu"** Sasuke aims his Fire Jutsu at the real Zabuza. Zabuza dispels the **Water Clone** and uses his some of his remaining chakra to create a water wall in front of him. The fire jutsu is put out and Zabuza dispels the water wall. Naruto and Sasuke run up to Zabuza and slash their katanas at Zabuza's arm. Zabuza uses his other hand and catches the wrists of both genin.

"Like I said before. You're even bigger fools than I thought."

Sasuke disappears in a puff of smoke, revealing a transformed Naruto Clone, surprising Kakashi and Zabuza. Naruto looks to Zabuza and tries to get his wrist free from his grasp.

Sasuke, back near Sakura and Tazuna, grabs a Fūma Shuriken out of his backpack and launches it towards Naruto and Zabuza. Zabuza sees it coming and jumps over the shuriken, throwing Naruto in the shuriken's path. Naruto ducks under the shuriken and throws a kunai at the arm that is holding Kakashi in the **Water Prison**. Zabuza moves his arm back, freeing Kakashi. Kakashi lands on top of the water and enters his **Taijutsu** stance, preparing to fight Zabuza.

"Naruto, get back to shore and wait for me there." says Kakashi as he looks towards Zabuza.

"Damn brat. I got distracted and released the jutsu." spits out Zabuza as he grabs the hilt of his sword.

"No, you were _forced_ to release the jutsu. And I'll tell you this, I don't fall for the same jutsu twice."

"No matter." Zabuza then jumps back. Kakashi jumps as well, and uses his **Sharingan** to copy Zabuza's movements. Zabuza and Kakashi begin to weave through the same seals.

" **Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu"** Two water dragons emerge from behind the two shinobi and collide in between them.

' _So many seals in seconds.' thought Sasuke._

' _What was that jutsu?' thought a shocked Sakura and Tazuna._

Kakashi and Zabuza are in the middle, clashing sword to kunai. Water from the colliding dragons fall around them. Zabuza and Kakashi fall back and land in their original position. Zabuza moves and watches Kakashi move at the same time. He forms a seal and sees Kakashi form the exact seal. Zabuza does more movements and watches Kakashi copy them exactly. _'It's as if he knows what I'm-'_

"Going to do next?" Kakashi cuts him off making Zabuza's eyes widen.

' _Is he reading my mind? He's looking at me with that-'_

"Freaky looking eye of his."

Zabuza wastes no time and weaved some hand signs. He then stops when he sees a shadow of himself behind Kakashi. _'Is that me? Is this a_ _ **Genjutsu?**_ _'_

Kakashi sees Zabuza stop uses that moment to strike. He weaves through the same seals. **"Water Release: Giant Vortex Jutsu"** water swirls around Kakashi. Zabuza's eyes widen as he sees the water vortex sweep him up and pull him through the forest before running him into a tree. The water disperses and leaves Zabuza leaning against a tree, while Kakashi lands in front of him.

"C-Can you see the future?" asks a stunned Zabuza.

"Yes." Kakashi raises his kunai. "And your future...is death." Kakashi moves to slit Zabuza's throat. But is stopped by two senbon needles striking Zabuza's neck. Zabuza's eyes widen as he falls over. Another person is made known.

"You were right. He's dead now." spoke the young person.

Kakashi studies the young boy's mask. He sees the Kirigakure symbol on the white mask. "You're a Hunter Ninja from Kirigakure." responds Kakashi, also explaining who he is to his genin. Kakashi then walk over to Zabuza and keeps an eye on the young boy. He places two fingers on Zabuza's neck and checks for a pulse. "He's dead."

"I've been tracking Zabuza Momochi for a long time now. And I found this golden opportunity. And here I was, starting to believe I may never complete my assignment." The young boy then picks up Zabuza, who still had his sword strapped to his back. The hunter ninja bows his head then disappears. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke feel something off about the whole situation. Naruto and Sasuke don't think much on it. Kakashi thinks on it some more, but faints and hits the ground before he can tell his genin anything. Naruto and Sasuke run over and check on their sensei. The see his chest rising and falling, and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Tazuna, do you think you can carry him to your place?" asks Naruto.

"You got it kid." Tazuna walks over to Kakashi. He bends down and lifts him over shoulder. "My house isn't that far from here. At most, it'll only take a half-hour. Let's go."

* * *

 **Wolf: Well, there's Chapter 18. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Apologies for the late update. I took me a while to find a way to get Naruto and Sasuke to free Kakashi. Hope what I put worked.**

 **Quick question, would you guys like to see a chapter that shows Riku, Itachi, and Hana when they were in the academy? If you do or don't, tell me in a PM or in the reviews.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	20. Chapter 19:Haku

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the Nineteenth Chapter of** _ **ShadowSnake**_ **. In this Chapter, they arrive at Nami no Kuni and Naruto runs into Haku. As always, thanks to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

 **Also, apologies for the late update. I was stuck in a serious writer's block and I was at the hospital. But this chapter has come out, and the next one will be out either by the end of the week or next week.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Haku

After crossing the sea and sneaking around the village, the group ends up at Tazuna's house.

"Tsunami, Inari. I'm back." shouts Tazuna. Footsteps echo throughout the house. A young woman with long black hair appears in the main room.

"Otō-san. You're back. Are these the ninja that protected you?" she then looks to the man on Tazuna's shoulders. "What happened to him?"

"Chakra Exhaustion. We ran into some trouble and he used more chakra than he expected to." responds Sasuke.

"Oh, take him upstairs. There's an extra room where you can lay him down and he can rest. I'll make some food and bring it up for when he wakes up." Tsunami then walks back to the kitchen while Tazuna and Team 7 walk upstairs and lay Kakashi down so he can rest. Tazuna lays Kakashi down and leaves the room, leaving the genin with their sensei.

"How long do you think it will take for Kakashi to wake up?" asks Sakura.

"I don't know. It could be a couple of hours or not until tomorrow." responds Naruto.

* * *

 _Half an Hour Later_

The three genin remained in the room, waiting for their sensei to wake up. Naruto and Sasuke talk about what they might learn next while Sakura stands quiet off to the side, still a little saddened that she couldn't help as much as she wanted to. All three are stopped from their conversation when they hear Kakashi rise up from the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei. You're alright!" shouts Naruto. Naruto jumps forward and tackles Kakashi in a hug. Kakashi releases a small grunt in pain.

"Oh, hehe. Sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

"It's alright, Naruto. I'm not in pain, just sore. Are you three alright?"

"Yeah, Sakura helped Tsunami bandage you. Sasuke and I are alright as well." responds Naruto as he kneels next to Kakashi. Sasuke joins Naruto and sits next to Kakashi. Kakashi looks to his genin and contemplates telling them about his suspicions about the masked boy and Zabuza.

"Kakashi-sensei," says Naruto, "Sasuke and I felt like something was off with the hunter-nin and Zabuza."

Kakashi blinks, looking at his two genin, "Did Snake teach you this?"

"Hai. Snake-sensei taught us about which parts of the body would lead straight to death. The spot where the Hunter-nin hit didn't strike any of those parts." responds Sasuke.

Kakashi sighs, "You said Snake taught you this?" Naruto and Sasuke nod in agreement. ' _Note to self, remind Riku that they are still in training.'_ thought Kakashi. "Anyways, you guys are right. It would appear that the hunter-nin purposely aime for Zabuza's neck."

"Which would mean that Zabuza is still alive." finishes Naruto and Sasuke. Which causes Sakura to look at her two teammates in surprise.

* * *

 _Zabuza and Haku_

"Haku, did you have to throw them at my neck?" asks Zabuza as he opens his eyes.

"My apologies, Zabuza-sama. But, it was the smartest move to make in your current situation." responds Haku. "It will take some time for your injuries to heal. Luckily, they believe you are dead."

"How long will it take to heal?"

"One week at the most. Zabuza-sama, those boys were trained differently than the girl was."

"Yes, their **kenjutsu** skills are well above the average genin, and their speed is low chunin, at best. My best guess is that they had another sensei. Haku, I want you to deal with both of them. I will take care of Kakashi."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama."

* * *

 _Time Skip, Tazuna's house a couple of days later_

Naruto and Sasuke are out on the deck, practicing their **kenjutsu** katas. Meanwhile, Sakura stands off to the side, feeling down that she couldn't help Naruto and Sasuke save Kakashi. Sakura watches her teammates practice and decides to ask Kakashi for help in her training. As she runs inside, she hears Tsunami call them in for dinner.

They are all at the table eating dinner while Inari is up in his room eating by himself. Naruto breaks the silence, "Where's Inari?"

"Ever since his father died, he's been eating alone in his room." responds Tsunami. Naruto then stands up and walks upstairs to Inari's room.

"What are you-? Hey! Put me down!" the shouting could be heard from the table as Naruto brings Inari downstairs and sits him down. He then goes back to his place and continues eating like nothing has ever happened. "What was that for?"

"You're eating with your family." responds Naruto.

"No, I'm not. I'm going back to my room." Inari begins to walk away until he is stopped by chakra being flared. Inari turns and sees Naruto, "Why do you even care about our village? You're just gonna die for nothing like everyone else has!"

"Is that what you think you're father died for? Nothing?"

"What do you know? You wouldn't know anything about suffering?"

Naruto stands up, slamming his hands on the table, startling Inari. "I don't know anything about suffering?! I lost parents when I was born, leaving me an orphan. I grew up on the streets because the orphanages didn't want me. I was treated like shit because of something that I had no control over. The four of us are ninja. From a young age we're taught that a shinobi's life is full of loss and death. So, we know what suffering is like." Naruto then begins to head out, "I'm gonna go and train." he then heads out the door and heads into the forest.

Inari looks to the two other genin, "Are you going to say anything to me too?"

Sasuke stands up, "My clan was all killed by a man that wants me left alive to find him. Be lucky that you still have family." He then heads out and heads towards the beach to practice his fire jutsu.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Sakura, leave him alone. They'll come back, they just need to cool off. Inari," Kakashi then turns to Inari, "be glad that you have family who care for you and love you." Kakashi then heads upstairs to wait for his genin to come back.

* * *

 _With Naruto_

Naruto walks through the forest until he arrive at a clearing. "Maybe I was to hard on the kid. He did just lose his father. I'd probably be just like him if just lost my father." He then goes to do his **ninjutsu** training, like Riku told him to do. He brings out a scroll that he packed into his pouch and reads the about the jutsu.

" **Wind Release: Air Bullets**. By sending short bursts of air, the user can use the air bullets to subdue an enemy. The air bullets can also be used in conjunction with a fire jutsu to make it more destructive."

"Alright seems simple enough." he then looks at the rest of the scroll, "OK, form the Bird seal and focus the chakra to my chest. Then send it out in short bursts." Naruto then tries but struggles to keep the wind contain to a small bullet shape. He tries again but, again, can't keep the it contained enough to form a small shape. "Damn, looks like this will be a lot harder than I thought it would."

Naruto rolls the scroll up and puts it back in his pouch. He looks around and sees that it's already dark out. "Oh, guess I stayed out longer than I meant to." He then decides that it would be safer to stay there. He walks over to one of the trees and rests his back against the trunk and slowly dozes off.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Haku walks around looking for any flowers that might help in aiding Zabuza's recovery. As Haku is wandering around the forest, he happens upon the same clearing the Naruto is sleeping at. As he walks closer, he looks to Naruto and contemplates whether or not to kill him here and now. He decides not to and decides to wake him up. He shakes Naruto awake and sees him slowly wake up.

"Hmm," Naruto slowly opens his eyes and sees someone in front of him.

"You shouldn't be sleeping outside. You could get sick if you do." warns Haku.

"I'll be fine. I haven't gotten sick before." responds Naruto. ' _Hmm, she looks kinda cute. Not as cute as Hina-chan though.'_ adds Naruto in his thoughts. "What are you doing here though?"

"I'm collecting herbs and flowers to help my father heal faster." responds Haku, showing Naruto the basket he is holding.

"Oh, let me help you. It's least I can do to help you." Naruto then goes to pick up some more flowers and herbs that can help heal Haku's father. As he picks up the flowers, Haku and Naruto make small talk.

"So, you're a ninja?" asks Haku.

"Yep, the name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto responds while pointing to his hitai-ate. Haku looks to the hitai-ate and sees his Hidden Leaf Insignia.

"My name's Haku. Pardon me for asking, but do you have any precious people in your life?"

"Precious people? Yeah, I do." responds Naruto while thinking of his team, Ayame, Teuchi, the Hokage, Iruka, and Hinata. "I fight to protect them. I want to get stronger to protect them."

"So you're dream is to protect you're precious people? I see, that's a good dream." Haku then picks up more flowers and puts them in his basket. Naruto then nods in response. "I see. You must be very strong already."

"Kind of. My sensei is much stronger and more skilled. I have some specialties but I'm nothing to special in terms of strength."

' _He's quite modest.'_ thought Haku, "And you're teammates?"

"Well, Sasuke is quite strong. And Sakura…she needs some training. She spent most of her time fangirling instead of training." responds Naruto. Haku then looks to Naruto.

"That's quite sad. She should've spent more time training." Haku looks back to Naruto. "It was nice meeting you." Haku then turns around and begins to walk back. "Oh, and by the way. I'm a boy." shouts Haku, with a smile on his face before running out of Naruto's field of vision.

"Wait, what!?" shouts Naruto, loud enough that his team back at Tazuna's house can hear him.

* * *

 _Tazuna's House_

The team looks around as they Naruto's voice from inside the house.

"Was that Naruto?" asks Sakura.

"Hmm, wonder what happened?" asks Kakashi. The shinobi then turn back to what they were doing. Sasuke reading over some new fire jutsu, Sakura staring at Sasuke, and Kakashi goes back to reading his book.

After a couple minutes, Naruto returns and asks Tsunami what's for lunch."

* * *

 _Time Skip_

Naruto wakes and stretches his muscles out. A couple days have passed since he met Haku. Currently, he stands and puts his clothes on. He hears banging going on downstairs and quickly grabs his katana and hurries downstairs.

As he arrives downstairs, he sees two wannabe samurai push Inari back to the wall.

"Ah, shut up kid. Stay quiet and we might just let you live." They grab Tsunami and begin to drag her outside before they are stopped by Naruto.

"Hey, let her go!" shouts Naruto, throwing a pair of kunai at their shoulders. The kunai hit their shoulders and releases Tsunami from their grasp. Tsunami runs back into the house and lets Naruto handle the two warriors. "Get back Tsunami. And protect Inari."

Naruto then rushes forward and kicks on of the guys in the same shoulder where the kunai is lodged. He then turns and kicks the other guy across the jaw, breaking it and knocking him unconscious. He turns to the other and connects his fist to his stomach. He then connects a kick to his chest, knocking the air out of his chest and knocking him unconscious.

Tsunami looks outside and sees Naruto standing over the two guys. "W-What happened?"

Naruto goes to Tsunami and Inari, "Are you guys okay?" Tsunami and Inari nod in agreement. "Good, you need to get out here." Naruto then takes off and hurries to his friends.

"Wait, what are you going to do? You're just gonna die out there!" shouts Inari.

"Please. I won't go down that easily." Naruto turns around and grins, "Now, get out of here and protect your mother." Naruto then continues to run to his team on the bridge.

* * *

 _Team 7 and Tazuna_

The group stands at the bridge looking at all the dead bodies. "Oh, no." gasped Tazuna.

Kakashi then frowns as he sees mist begin to roll in. "Zabuza."

Sasuke then unsheathes his katana and prepares for the upcoming battle. Kakashi pulls out a kunai and waits for Zabuza to show up.

* * *

 **Wolf: Well, there's Chapter 19. Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Once again, apologies for the late update. I was in the hospital and I had writer's block. But don't worry. This story will live on.**

 **Thanks to all who have Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. I will see you all either at the end of this week or next week.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	21. Chapter 20: Battle of the Wave

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the twentieth chapter of** _ **ShadowSnake.**_ **In this chapter, Naruto and Sasuke team up to fight Haku. As always, thanks to everyone who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **Apologies for the late update, I have no reason or excuse to give. Just know that from now on, the story will now follow a update schedule. Thank you and...**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Battle of the Wave**

 _Land of Waves Bridge_

Tension fills the air. An aura of death fills strikes the group as a heavy mist rolls in and settles around them. Kakashi and Zabuza hold their gaze while Haku looks at the genin through his mask. "Sasuke, hold the hunter-nin back. Sakura, stand back and protect Tazuna." The genin listen to their orders and pull out their weapon.. Sakura pulls out a kunai and Sasuke unsheathes his katana.

Sasuke rushes towards Haku and swings his katana downward. Haku jumps out of the way and brings Sasuke away from his sensei and teammate. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Zabuza rush and clash, kunai to sword.

Sasuke follows Haku and throws his shuriken at him. Haku throws senbon needles that hit the shuriken and drop the projectiles to the ground. ' _Right, he has deadly accuracy.'_ Sasuke then sheaths his sword and weaves through some hand signs, " **Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu"** He watches he he see Haku form a simple hand sign.

Haku stares at Sasuke and calls out, " **Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death"**

The two jutsu collide and form a hot mist in the area. Sasuke then activates his **Sharingan.** He brings his sword in front of him and waits. Haku throws more senbon at Sasuke. Sasuke uses his sheathed sword and blocks the senbon. " **Flash Cut"** Sasuke then unsheathes his katana and slashes at Haku. Haku then jumps back, dodging the slash. Sasuke resheathes his sword and stares down at Haku. Through the mist Haku weaves through some hand seals.

"Jutsu complete. **Demonic Ice Mirrors"** Haku smirks as he stands outside of the dome of ice mirrors.

Sasuke looks around and sees that mirrors surround him in every direction. He looks at the mirror in front of him and sees Haku walk into it, causing the rest of the mirrors to show a reflection of the masked boy.

* * *

 _Zabuza and Kakashi_

Zabuza had been watching Haku as had been fighting Kakashi's student. Zabuza then chuckles to himself, "Looks like Haku will finish this in a matter of minutes." Zabuza then tightens his grip on his sword, "And it looks like your other student is worthless." he added, while pointing to Sakura. Sakura was standing in front of Tazuna, shakily holding a kunai. Shaking due to overwhelming feeling of KI on the bridge. "Admit defeat, Kakashi. And I'll promise to make your deaths quick and painless."

Kakashi glares at Zabuza, "I will not abandon my team. And I won't let you get away with your sins." Kakashi then lifts his hitai-ate and reveals his **Sharingan**. Zabuza then chuckles darkly, sending a slight chill down Kakashi's spine.

"You think your **Sharingan** will work on me again? Shame on you, Kakashi." Zabuza then rest his sword on his shoulder. "That trick won't work on me twice. Prepare to die, Kakashi"

 _Haku and Sasuke_

"Damn it." Sasuke kneels on the ground, panting in exhaustion. None of his fire jutsu had worked on the ice mirrors. And his body has small cuts on it from being struck by Haku's senbon. ' _He's fast. I'm having a hard time keeping up.'_ Sasuke looks up and sees Haku preparing to launch another barrage of senbon. He stands up and tries to dodge the incoming senbon. He maneuvers his body around and evades some of the senbon. But the others in the barrage strike him, causing more cuts to form and more senbon to be stuck to his skin.

Sasuke once again falls to his knees, grunting in pain. ' _Dammit.'_ He then looks up and sees Haku weaving through hand seals. He sees each individual seal and tries to prepare to block the attack. He stands up and weaves through his own seals.

" **Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death"**

" **Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu"**

The two jutsu collide and create another hot mist to form. Creating more time for Sasuke to think of a plan until Naruto comes by. ' _How'd this guy get so strong?'_ Sasuke then unsheathes his katana and uses his **Sharingan** to prepare to block any incoming strike. Through the mist, Sasuke see an incoming object and quickly steps to the side, dodging the strike from Haku. He continues this routine of dodging until one Haku's strikes until one slashes through his left arm guard.

Sasuke looks to his left arm and sees his gravity seal. ' _My gravity seal. Snake, thanks for showing us how to deactivate it.'_ Sasuke then forms a seal with one hand, " **Kai"**

The gravity seal deactivates and Sasuke feels lighter than before. He looks up and sees Haku rush him again. This time Sasuke side-steps and brings his katana down to slash at Haku. Haku sees Sasuke step out of the way and bring his katana down. Haku steps out of the way and goes back into the mirrors. Sasuke sheathes his katana and waits for Haku to make his move. Haku pulls out more senbon and launches a barrage of senbon at Sasuke. Sasuke sees the bigger barrage of senbon and crosses his arms over his chest and to take the hits of the senbon. The barrage ends and Sasuke is left with senbon sticking out of his body. Sasuke falls to his knees, arms at his sides, as he grunts in pain. Haku pulls out another and aims at Sasuke's chest.

' _Sasuke-san, time to say goodbye.'_ thought Haku as he gets ready to throw the senbon. Right before Haku can throw the senbon, a small explosion sounds getting the attention of all the combatants, Tazuna, and Sakura.

The smoke from the explosion dissipates and reveals Naruto. Naruto looks around and sees Sasuke on his knees surrounded by a dome of ice mirrors.

' _You took your time, dobe.'_ thought Sasuke as he tries to stand up. Sasuke get on one leg and looks to where Naruto had appeared.

Kakashi looks and sees Naruto, "Naruto?!"

"Sorry, I overslept." jokes Naruto as he joins Sasuke in the dome of Ice Mirrors. He lands and sees Sasuke now standing, with senbon sticking out of his body, "Damn, trying to be a porcupine, teme?" joked Naruto.

"Fuck you, dobe." grunts out Sasuke.

"So, this is the guy you're having trouble with? Didn't you remove your gravity seals?" asked Naruto.

"What do you think, dobe? Of course, I removed them."

Naruto then looks at the Ice Mirrors and sees all the reflections of Haku. "Which one's real?"

"They all are."

Haku looks at the two shinobi and launches another barrage of senbon at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto takes his katana and manages to deflect some of the senbon before they can hit him. Sasuke, using his **Sharingan,** blocks the ones heading for his chest but is still hit by some senbon.

Naruto grunts in pain as he feels some senbon stick to his back and arms. ' _Damn, this guy is strong.'_

Haku then rushes out of his current mirror and rushes to the next one, trying to hit Naruto and Sasuke along the way. However with their gravity seals deactivated, Haku was finding it hard to be able to strike Naruto and Sasuke. With their speed enhanced, Naruto and Sasuke were dodging the strikes and trying slash at Haku as he comes towards them. The trio keep up the same routine as either side tries to gain the upper hand.

* * *

 _Kakashi and Zabuza_

The two jonin-level shinobi are currently mid-clash as they stare each down. Both shinobi not giving the other time to move.

"I was wondering where the other child was. It doesn't matter if he's here though, Haku will still beat the both of them." adds Zabuza as he begins to push his sword down onto Kakashi.

"I wouldn't underestimate my genin, Zabuza. Those two have been trained by an ANBU Black Ops Soldier. They won't go down too easy." responds Kakashi, "Now, time for you to die."

* * *

 _Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku_

Naruto and Sasuke are panting in exhaustion while Haku is in the mirror also feeling quite drained.

' _That's it. Time to end this.'_ Haku then weaves through more seals.

" **Ice Release: Ice Spires"**

Ice spires begin to form as Naruto and Sasuke try to avoid the spires and Haku's strikes. An ice spire forms below Naruto ready to pierce his leg. Sasuke, noticing the spire below Naruto, pushes off of one of the Ice Mirrors and gets closer to Naruto.

' _Damn it Naruto'_ thought Sasuke as he pushes Naruto out of the Ice Spire's direction. The Ice Spire then pierces Sasuke's thigh. He then screams in pain as he falls to one knees, holding his wound as Naruto rolls out of the way. Haku looks at the wounded shinobi and feels no pity for the 'stupid ninja.' Haku then raises his hand and launches another barrage of senbon at Sasuke and Naruto.

Seeing Naruto still on the ground and not up yet, Sasuke ignores the pain and hurries over to Naruto, blocking him from the senbon barrage. Sasuke takes the barrage without blocking any of the senbon. He then stands over Naruto as Naruto opens his eyes and sees Sasuke standing over him. Naruto then looks closer and see Sasuke with senbon all over his body, while his body is devoid of any.

"Damn it Sasuke! Why did you have to do that?" shouts Naruto.

"Sh-Shut up dobe." replies Sasuke, as blood begins to drip from his wounds. "I don't know what happened. I-It was like my body just moved on its own."

"You didn't have to protect me, teme." replies Naruto as tears begin to prick at his eyes.

"Like I said, my body just moved on its own." finished Sasuke as he begins to fall forward. Naruto catches Sasuke and lies him down. He looks at Sasuke and sees all the blood that he is losing. His eyes widen as he sees Sasuke's body go limp. Naruto then closes his eyes, as his own body begins to shake.

' _I'm sorry Naruto-san. But I have orders to follow. I hope you can forgive me.'_ Before Haku could throw the last senbon in her hand, she sensed something different about Naruto. Naruto was glaring at him, with his razor-sharp teeth bared, eyes crimson, whiskers darkened, and his hair wild. Red chakra begins to ooze out of his system, bubbling as it begins to cover him, ' _Wh-What?'_

Naruto glares at Haku as he stands over Sasuke's body, three limbs over Sasuke while his other is in the air above Sasuke's face. Naruto releases a low growl before letting out a spine-chilling roar, red chakra exploding from his body.

* * *

 **Wolf: And there's Chapter 20 of** _ **ShadowSnake**_ **. So sorry for the long wait, the next chapters will not take as long to come out. I will try to keep a steady schedule for this story and my other stories.**

 **And thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. You guys help keep this story alive. I will see you guys in the next update.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	22. ShadowSnake Update

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Apologies for not updating in forever, but I'm here to let you know, I've stopped writing this story.**

 **But, I'm gonna rewrite it. A revised version of this story will be out within a month. I will update this one more time to let you know when the new story is out.** **Thanks and I'll see you at the new story.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


End file.
